Nuestros días como Shinobi
by SnowQueen15
Summary: Los RRBZ deciden decirles la verdad a las PPGZ, pero ellas tendrán que someterse al entrenamiento ninja, descubriran parte del pasado de los RRBZ.
1. La Verdad

Holaaaaa a todos ya tengo listo el 1er cap. de mi fic anterior. espero les guste.

Han pasado tres semanas que los RRBZ vencieron al Escuadrón Oscuro.

Las chicas iban de caminaban por las calles de la ciudad mientras conversaban todo lo acontecido.

Momoko: Porque los chicos no nos dijeron quienes eran realmente?.

Kaoru: Y esos hombres tienen parentesco con ellos porque no nos dijeron. Un poco molesta.

Momoko: Si los que nos sanaron tienen un extraordinario parecido con ellos, a pesar de que ellos se hicieron llamar como ellos.

Miyako: Traten de entender de seguro los chicos habran tenido una buena razón como para mantenerlo en secreto.

Momoko: Pero primero vamos por un helado. Miyako y Kaoru la asintieron.

En la heladería con los chicos.

Kanoi: Esto es un fastidio. Algo molesto.

Huang: Jarek a que hora terminamos, ya me quiero ir. Desesperado.

Jarek: Cálmense chicos, ya casi es hora de irnos. Tranquilizando a los chicos. En instante llegaron las chicas

Hibiki: Chicos creo que aquí llegaron sus novias.

Kanoi: ¡ NO SON NUESTRAS NOVIAS!. Algo molesto.

M/M/K: Hola chicos.

J/H/K: Hola chicas.

Jarek: ¿Podemos tomar su orden?.

Momoko: Un helado de Fresa. Muy contenta .

Miyako: Y yo quiero uno de Crema del cielo por favor.

Kaoru: Yo quiero un helado de Pistacho.

Jarek: de acuerdo en seguida les traeremos sus órdenes. Luego los chicos se fueron a la nevera a traer los pedidos de las chicas. Aquí tienes tu orden. Dándole el helado a Momoko.

Huang: Aquí tengo tu helado. Dandole el helado a Miyako.

Kanoi: Aquí tienes. Dándole el helado a Kaoru, algo molesto. Los chicos siguieron en su trabajo, y las chicas terminaron sus helados.

Momoko: Chicos les podemos preguntar algo?.

Jarek: Adelante pueden preguntar.

Miyako: Las personas que nos salvaron del Escuadrón Oscuro, eran parientes de ustedes verdad?

Huang: Vaya miren la hora ya es hora de irnos. Mirando su reloj.

Kaoru: porque no lo niegan, es cierto entonces. Poniéndose de pie.

K/H: Am… nosotros… . Las chicas estaban esperando sus respuestas. Pero…

Jarek: Nos permiten un momento. Los chicos se fueron al baño dejando a las chicas confundidas. Chicos pienso que ya es hora de decirles lo que somos en realidad.

H/K: Pero Jarek hay personas presentes, seguro que las chicas entenderán.

Jarek: Bueno Hay que decirles en la academia, tenemos que usar el kage bunshin, para que nuestros clones guien a las chicas a la academia, primero tenemos que concentrar aura blanca, para que Poochie lo detecte y llame a las chicas, entendieron. Huang y Kanoi lo asintieron.

J/H/K: KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!. Haciendo poses de manos Creando clones. Ya saben que hacer. Sus clones solo los asintieron y salieron del baño. HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU! (Jutsu volador del dios trueno). Mientras hacían otra pose de manos y abrieron un portal, entrando en el aparecieron en la academia.

Dojo: Justo a tiempo chicos, sus estudiantes los están esperando.

RRBZ: Lo sabemos, pero hoy haremos la clase un tanto diferente. Los chicos tenían puesto sus trajes de maestros y salieron a ver a sus estudiantes. Hoy haremos la clase en…. Mientras se ponían unas mascaras y emitían aura blanca.

Mientras chicas y los clones de los RRBZ.

Kanoi(clon): Bien ya regresamos.

Kaoru: Por que no responden a nuestra pregunta.

Jarek(clon): Luego les explicaremos. Cuando los cinturones de las chicas sonaron. Momoko abrió su cinturón y…

Momoko: Sucede algo Profesor.

Profesor: Poochie detectó rayos Z en el bosque al oeste de la ciudad. Entonces Momoko y los demás se transformaron.

Momoko: HYPER BLOSSOM!.

Miyako: ROLLING BUBBLES!

Kaoru: POWERED BUTTERCUP!

B/B/B: POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!. Haciendo sus poses.

Jarek(Clon): HARD BRICK!

Huang(clon): EXPPLOSIVE BOOMER!

Kanoi(clon): STRONG BUTCH!

B/B/B(CLONES): ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z!. Mientras hacían sus poses. Los seis se fueron volando hacia el bosque.

Bubbles: Que clase de problemas hay?

Blossom: No lo se, seguro ha de ser Fuzzy.

Brick(clon): Sea lo que sea hay que detenerlo. Los seis llegaron al bosque cuando los RRBZ tomaron de la mano a las PPGZ y los se escondieron en un arbusto que estaba cerca.

PPGZ: Pero que sucede por que nos escondemos?

RRBZ(clones): Ssshhhh….. Algo se acerca. Cuando escucharon a los estudiantes de la academia (todos tenían mascaras) al menos eran 60, y vieron a otros tres que emitían aura blanca, dieron un paso al frente y se quitaron sus mascaras.

Las PPGZ estaban boquiabiertas por lo que vieron o_o eran Brick, Butch y Boomer ( Brick sin su gorra peinado con un flequillo enmarcado a ambos lados de la cara a la altura de sus ojos) ellos en pusieron en posición de combate y sus estudiantes comenzaron a atacar. Las PPGZ iban a intervenir pero los clones de los RRBZ las detuvieron.

RRBZ(clones):Ellos lo tiene todo bajo control. Las PPGZ no dijeron nada porque seguían confundidas. Al menos 20 estudiantes empezaron a luchar con cada RRBZ.

Con Brick

Cinco de los estudiantes iban a luchar contra Brick, empezaron a atacar, pero Brick salto en un árbol y concentro fuego en sus pies para poder volar y luego los sorprendió por detrás derribando a esos 5 de una patada, dándole otra patada a otro estudiante derribándolo y tomo a otro del brazo lanzándolo algo lejos de ahí, otros cuatro lo intentaron atacar, pero Brick dio un salto en el aire aterrizando en uno de sus estudiantes, otros tres lo intentaron a atacar, pero Brick dio otro salto dando un giro, una vez llegando al suelo, ellos quisieron atacar de nuevo, Brick, haciendo movimientos con los brazos, y en su brazo derecho concentro su energía, lanzando fuego(no dañino) contra sus estudiantes, y estos siendo vencidos cayeron al suelo por el ataque.

Blossom: Vaya Brick es muy fuerte. Sorprendida. O_O

Con Boomer

La misma cantidad de estudiantes iban a luchar contra Boomer, y lo empezaron a atacar, pero Boomer salto en un árbol, dos de sus estudiantes saltaron e intentaron atacar pero Boomer hizo un Split en el aire derribándolos y aterrizo uno de sus estudiantes, Boomer sonrió negando con la mano, un dio salto invertido y cuando llegó al suelo, tomando agua del aire, lanzándolo contra sus estudiantes derribándolos.

Bubbles: No sabía eso de Boomer. Sorprendida. O_O

Con Butch

Uno de los estudiantes empezó a luchar contra Butch, pero Butch lo tomo del brazo, cuando otro se les acercaba Butch lo contra el otro, pero tres lo intentaron Butch los tomo del brazo y los derribó, otro lo intento golpear pero Butch se agachó, dando una voltereta hacia atrás, cayendo casi acostado al suelo y luego salto hacia un árbol, y dando otro salto regreso al suelo, haciendo una pose de manos casi haciendo lo mismo que Brick, pero luego bajo el brazo y desapareció dejando a sus estudiantes confundidos, pero salió un vapor del suelo, y apareció Butch dando un salto en el aire, y lanzo con su brazo derecho energía verde oscuro contra sus estudiantes derrotándolos.

Buttercup: Yo que creí que Butch era un debilucho. Sorprendida. O_O

Luego todos los estudiantes se levantaron e iban a luchar de nuevo pero….

Brick: Se acabó. Luego los estudiantes se detuvieron. Que les pareció?

Butch: Viejo, les pateamos el trasero. XD. Pero Brick lo miro seriamente.

Boomer: Creo que se refería a ellos Sensei Butch.

Butch: Oh, Vale, lo siento procede.

Brick: Gracias, bien antes de la siguiente lección, quiero que piensen en lo que acaba de ocurrir, deben de reflexionar sobre el compromiso ninja, se acabo la clase. Sus estudiantes haciendo una reverencia se retiraron.

Boomer: Brick hablaste como un autentico Sensei.

Butch: hablando del Sensei no quedamos de verlo al rato.

Brick: Cierto, pueden salir se que están escondidos. Luego las PPGZ y los clones de los RRBZ salieron de donde estaban escondidos.

PPGZ: Como es que pueden hacer eso, pero como es que hay mas tres de ustedes?

RRBZ: Son clones, buen trabajo chicos. Sus clones sonrieron y luego desaparecieron. Les diremos toda la verdad sobre nosotros, además de lo que acaban de ver podemos hacer mucho más que eso, tenemos espiritus animales, y podemos controlar los elementos.

PPGZ: Como?. Luego cada RRBZ les hicieron una demostración.

Boomer: Invoco a la fiera interior, sal ESPIRITU DEL JAGUAR. Luego salió un jaguar azul.

Butch: SAL ESPIRITU DE LA PANTERA. Luego salió una pantera con unos detalles verde oscuro.

Brick: ESPIRITU DEL TIGRE. Y salió un tigre con unos detalles blancos.

PPGZ: es increíble, pero dijeron que controlaban los elementos?. Los RRBZ hicieron otra demostración. Butch con tierra control levanto una enorme roca, Boomer con agua control tomo agua del aire, Brick uso una demostración con todos los elementos, con agua control hizo lo mismo que Boomer, con tierra control hizo lo mismo que Butch, con fuego control hizo una llama en sus manos, y con aire control hizo una patineta de aire. Desde cuando saben eso?

Brick: Desde que era pequeño mis padres me enseñaron fuego control y mi abuelo, pero los demás elementos me enseñaron los Tíos de Boomer, Butch, y Yang. Tres de los hombres que nos protejieron del Escuadrón Oscuro, eran mis abuelos y mi tío abuelo. Jarek Ishida, Tobirama y Hashirama Senju.

Blossom: Fue por tu abuelo que tu identidad secreta es Jarek Ishida.

Brick: Si, y también porque Jarek es mi segundo nombre.

Boomer: Tambien desde que era pequeño mis padres y mi abuelo me enseñaron todo lo que se. Los otros que nos ayudaron eran mis abuelos y mi tío abuelo. Huang Shirai, Idate y Nagato Kazahana.

Bubbles: Entiendo tu segundo nombre es Huang.

Boomer: Asi es. Asintiendo.

Butch: Bueno al igual que ellos también aprendi esto cuando era pequeño, mis padres y mi abuelo me enseñaron todo lo que sé. Y los últimos tres que nos ayudaron eran también mis abuelos y mi tío abuelo. Kanoi Kamiya, Hizuren y Minato Kamizuru.

Buttercup: Comprendo y ese tal Yang.

Butch: Es nuestro amigo de la infancia.

PPGZ: Chicos porque no nos dijeron nada de esto antes.

Boomer: No se nos tenía permitido decirlo.

Brick: Pero pienso que es lo correcto al decirles la verdad, ya es hora de que su entrenamiento comiencen.

Buttercup: Blossom y Bubbles lo harán, yo solo necesito practicar.

Butch: Necesitan ser mas fuertes sin necesidad de que dependan de sus poderes o armas.

Buttercup: Quieres que lo demuestre.

Butch: Solo intentalo. Desafiándola. Buttercup intento darle un puñetazo pero Butch la detuvo con una sola mano.

Buttercup: Qué?. Dando una serie de golpes de pero Butch los esquivaba. Esta bien también tengo algunas cosas que aprender.

Butch: Admito que eres fuerte, solo te falta velocidad.

Boomer: No es común que Butch de ese tipo de cumplidos.

Brick: Vemos un gran potencial que esta muy al fondo de ustedes.

PPGZ: En serio creen eso?. Los RRBZ solo las asintieron

RRBZ: Tenemos que llamar a alguien para que su entrenamiento comience, ya regresaremos, HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!. Haciendo una pose de manos. Se abrió un portal pero antes de entrar seles cayeron tres pergaminos, entrando y luego se cerró el portal. Las PPGZ estaban aun mas sorprendidas por lo que vieron.

Ellas notaron que a los RRBZ se les había caído algo y lo recogieron los pergaminos ( el que se le cayó a Brick era rojo y blanco con el símbolo del clan Senju, el de Boomer era azul oscuro con el símbolo del clan Kazahana, y el de Butch era verde oscuro con el símbolo del clan Kamizuru).

Las PPGZ abrieron los pergaminos, y cada pergamino tenia sello y un símbolo en cada uno. el de Brick tenia este símbolo 火, el de Butch tenia este simbolo 土, y el de Boomer 水.

Blossom : Por qué tendrán los símbolos de Fuego, Tierra y Agua?. :?

Buttercup: Yo que creí que esos chicos eran unos tonto inmaduros, pero ahora han demostrado lo contrario, pero lo que mas me enfureció de ellos antes fue cuando nos robaron los vestidos.

Bubbles: Pero ahora han cambiado. Las PPGZ notaron que los sellos y símbolos comenzaron a brillar. Que es lo que pasa?

Blossom: no lo se pero hay que darle esto a los chicos cuando regresen. Los pergaminos brillaban con mas . CHICAS SUELTENLOS!. O_O. pero ya era demasiado tarde los pergaminos las llevaron a tres diferentes lugares. Blossom apareció en una habitación. Bubbles, Buttercup donde están. Cuando oyó la voz de Brick.

Brick: Chicos como les va?. Sentado con un chaleco antibalas adentro (como el chaleco de Jiraiya, pero el color era oscuro como el de Asuma) llevaba unas vendas en los brazos y una banda negra de Konoha. y al parecer estaba con las proyecciones astrales de Butch, Boomer y Yang.

Yang: Mifune el Sandaime Kazekage sigue insistiendo que debo tener un equipo de gennin.

Boomer: A mi pasa lo mismo con Kaleb el Sandaime Takikage.

Butch: Onoki es un fastidio con eso. molesto.

Brick: Los entiendo también me pasa lo mismo. Cuando oyó una voz femenina.

¿?: Brick el desayuno esta listo.

Brick: Ahora mismo bajo Kushina. hablamos otro dia. Desapareciendo proyecciones astrales de Butch, Boomer y Yang. Ajustó su banda y miró una retrato que tenia al lado de su cama.

Blossom: Brick, en donde estoy. Tratando de hablarle, pero Brick no la escuchaba. Brick que te pasa?. Mientras se le puso enfrente, pero Brick la atravesó como si Blossom fuera un fantasma; Blossom estaba en shock por lo que sucedía. O_O.

Pero luego miró el retrato que Brick miro, ahí estaba Brick solo que un poco mas pequeño como de 8 años, al lado izquierdo estaba Nawaki de la misma edad que Brick, al centro estaba una niña pelinegra de su misma edad de ojos negros, y un chico rubio de 12 años de ojos azules. Y un hombre peliblanco de ojos negro.

Con Bubbles

Bubbles: Blossom, Buttercup donde están?. Cuando también miró a Boomer sentado en el suelo al parecer estaba con las proyecciones astrales de Butch, Brick y Yang. Tenia un chaleco antibalas color gris oscuro, y una banda negra de Takigakure.

Brick: Chicos como les va?.

Yang: Mifune el Sandaime Kazekage sigue insistiendo que debo tener un equipo de gennin.

Boomer: A mi pasa lo mismo con Kaleb el Sandaime Takikage.

Butch: Onoki es un fastidio con eso. molesto.

Brick: Los entiendo también me pasa lo mismo. Cuando oyó una voz femenina.

¿?: Brick el desayuno esta listo.

Brick: Ahora mismo bajo Kushina. hablamos otro dia. Desapareciendo.

¿?: Boomer ya esta listo el desayuno.

Boomer: Ahora bajo Koyuki. Me tengo que ir. Desapareciendo proyecciones astrales de Butch, Brick y Yang. Ajustando su banda, y miró un retrato que estaba al lado de su cama.

Bubbles: Boomer en donde estamos?. Tratando de hablarle pero Boomer no la escuchaba. Boomer que sucede?. Mientras se le puso enfrente, pero le pasó lo mismo que a Blossom. O_O.

Pero luego miro el retrato que miro Boomer ahí estaba Boomer con 8 años, al lado izquierdo estaba un chico de su edad de cabello marrón y ojos azules al centro estaba una niña de su misma edad de ojos y cabellos negro, un chico de cabello gris y ojos negros. Y un hombre de ojos y cabello marrón.

Con Buttercup

Buttercup: Blossom, Bubbles; genial estoy perdida. Algo molesta. Cuando miro a Butch sentado en el suelo. con un chaleco antibalas marrón, llevaba vendas en su brazo derecho y una banda negra de Iwagakure.

Brick: Chicos como les va?.

Yang: Mifune el Sandaime Kazekage sigue insistiendo que debo tener un equipo de gennin.

Boomer: A mi pasa lo mismo con Kaleb el Sandaime Takikage.

Butch: Onoki es un fastidio con eso. molesto.

Brick: Los entiendo también me pasa lo mismo. Cuando oyó una voz femenina.

¿?: Brick el desayuno esta listo.

Brick: Ahora mismo bajo Kushina. hablamos otro dia. Desapareciendo.

¿?: Boomer ya esta listo el desayuno.

Boomer: Ahora bajo Koyuki. Me tengo que ir. Desapareciendo.

¿?: Butch ya es hora de desayunar.

Butch: Tambien me voy. Desapareciendo despidiéndose de bajo, Suzume. Ajustando su banda y miró un retrato que estaba al lado de su cama.

Buttercup: Butch, en donde rayos estamos? Tratando de hablarle pero Butch no la oía. Oye tonto te estoy hablando. Mientras se le puso enfrente, pero le pasó lo mismo que ha Blossom.

Pero luego miró el retrato que miró Butch, ahí estaba Butch con 8 años, al lado estaba un chico de su misma edad pelinegro de ojos verdes, al centro estaba una niña de su misma edad de cabello y ojos marrón. Y un hombre pelirrojo de ojos marrón.

**INNER: Si te tardaste.**

**YO: me llevo tiempo terminar.**

**INNER: A la proxima no tardes.**

**YO: ¬¬. Gracias por los reviews de mi fic anterior. comenten. n.n  
><strong>


	2. Conociendo a la Familia

Hola a todos aqui tengo el 2do cap. espero les guste

Con Blossom

Brick tomo un abrigo rojo con unos bordes en forma de llamas doradas y Blossom se fijó en su espalda que tenía el emblema de dos dragones que parecían formaban el yin-yang pero en dorado, ella siguió a Brick hasta el comedor grande un poco ostentoso. Y miro a una chica como de 18 años de cabello largo rojo-ciruela, ojos color gris-violeta, un chico de la misma edad de Brick cabello castaño claro y ojos verde-gris llevaba una banda negra de Konoha, y un hombre cabello largo negro, ojos color ámbar. Y un husky siberiano negro y blanco.

¿?: Buenos días Oni-san. (Hermano)

Brick: Buenos días Oni-san.

¿?: Buenos días Brick.

Blossom: Cosas extrañas han pasado hoy, no me sorprende que el perro hable.

Brick: Buenos días Kuromaru.

Kushina: Como amaneciste Otouto-san. (Hermano)

Brick: Bien, pero tengo el presentimiento que algo pasará. Comiendo.

Kushina: No se Brick, pero de seguro que conocerás a alguien especial. Al oír eso Brick escupió el jugo que estaba tomando.

Brick: No! No es eso. Sonrojado. O/O Al terminar de comer.

B/N: Gracias Kushina, estuvo delicioso. n . n

Kushina: De nada. n . n

Brick: Ya vamonos Nawaki.

¿?: A donde van?

Nawaki: A entrenar Ojisan (Tío) Roku.

Roku: Regresen temprano.

Kushina: Ojisan no te preocupes, nadie es tan tonto como para enfrentarlos.

B/N: Adiós Kushina. Ambos le dieron un beso en la mejilla.

Brick: Nos vemos después Otousan.

Nawaki: nos vemos Ojisan. Al salir Blossom se fijó en los territorios Senju-Ishida (YO: Los clanes se unieron cuando los padres de Brick se casaron). Hokage-sama no deja de insistir que tenemos que tener un equipo de gennin.

Brick: Es cierto no se cansara de hacerlo. Resignado. Luego dando una media sonrisa. Al presentir que un chico pelirrojo con el mismo peinado de Yukimura de Inazuma Eleven Go y ojos rojos intenta atacarlo por sorpresa, pero Brick en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba detrás de el. Buen intento Onisan.

¿?: No pierdo nada con hacerlo, te haces mas veloz con los años no por nada eres el heredero de ambos clanes. En el suelo. Brick lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo. Cuando otro chico pelirrojo y ojos rojos con el mismo peinado de Son Gohan adolescente llevaba la banda de Konoha en su frente, con un chaleco antibalas igual al de Brick pero en su espalda tenia el emblema del Clan Ishida y pantalones negros se les acercó.

Dre: Otra vez quieres sorprenderlo Eisen, si apenas lo logras conmigo. También se les acerco una chica de la misma de edad que ellos pelirroja de ojos rojos.

Blossom: _Ellos deben ser más primos de Brick_. Pensó mientras los observaba. En eso se acercó una chica de la misma edad que ellos pelirroja de ojos rojos llevaba una blusa negra una chaqueta corta rosa con detalles en negro en su espalda tenia el emblema del Clan Ishida , y una pantalones negros.

¿?: Nunca te cansas Onisan. Regañándolo.

Eisen: Miu ya sabes lo que decía el Ojisan Jarek, " Nunca te rindas... . cuando lo interrumpen.

B/M/D: "Sin dar la pelea" siempre lo decía como líder de los Avengers Z originales.

Blossom: Avengers Z supongo que ellos eran los héroes que pelearon contra el Escuadrón Oscuro. Un poco sorprendida.

Brick: Han visto a Kuzon. Preguntó.

Miu: Hace rato lo vi dijo que Hokage-sama lo llamaba. Contestó.

Brick: Bueno. Siguiendo su camino con Nawaki.

Blossom: Esto es solo un recuerdo de Brick, solo soy una observadora.

Blossom siguió a ambos hasta el bosque, en su entrenamiento, Brick hizo criaturas de roca, pero el sacó un sable jian y Nawaki un füma shuriken hicieron una pose de manos. Destruyendo la mitad de las criaturas.

B/N: RASENDORI!. Y sacaron una gran corriente de viento con rayos. ( YO: Es la combinación de rasengan y el chidori, también lo llamaban Chidorengan). Ambos destruyeron a las criaturas de roca.

Más tarde

Nawaki: Brick creo que es todo por hoy.

Brick: Si quieres te puedes ir Nawaki, yo tengo que ir a otro lugar.

Nawaki: De acuerdo, nos vemos luego. Yéndose.

Brick: Vamos Kuromaru.

Kuromaru: ya se a donde vamos.

Brick: Si Kuromaru al sitio favorito de Okasan (Mamá).

Blossom: Me pregunto a donde van ahora. Los siguió a hasta la cima de una colina que tenia una vista hermosa de Konoha.

Ella miró a Brick muy triste, pero de pronto el hizo aparecer una guitarra, Brick la comenzó a tocar con unas notas tristes y melancólicas notas de la guitarra se mezclaban con el viento.

Kuromaru: La extrañas verdad?

Brick: Si no me hubiera protegido, ella todavía estaría viva. Con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Blossom: Pobre Brick. Con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Kuromaru: Brick eso pasó hace 7 años, no tienes que culparte por eso. Brick solo lo miró muy triste .

Brick: Pero Kuromaru yo… . le comenzó a doler la cabeza y se desmayó.

Kuromaru: Brick, que te sucede despierta. Preocupado.

Blossom: BRICK!. Preocupada.

Con Bubbles

Boomer tomo un abrigo azul con unos bordes en forma de olas doradas y Bubbles se fijó en su espalda que tenía el emblema de dos lobos que formaban el yin-yang de siguió a Boomer hasta el comedor grande también un poco ostentoso. Y miró a una chica de 18 años de ojos azules y cabello negro, un chico de la misma edad que Boomer cabello marrón y ojos azules con un chaleco como el de Boomer y una banda negra de Takigakure, un hombre de cabello marrón y ojos azules. Y un husky siberiano, dorado y blanco.

¿?: Buenos días Onisan.

Boomer: Buenos días Onisan.

¿?: Buenos dias Boomer.

Bubbles: No me parece raro que el perro hable. ¬¬

Boomer: Buenos días Bisuke. (YO: En el 1er cap. Del fic anterior era Yashamaru porque olvide cambiarle el nombre, su nombre original es Bisuke)

Koyuki: Como amaneciste Otouto-san.

Boomer: Bien gracias por preguntar, se que algo sucederá. Comiendo.

Koyuki: No se Boomer, seguro hoy conocerás a alguien especial. En eso Boomer escupió el jugo que estaba tomando.

Boomer: No! No lo creo. Sonrojado.

Al terminar de comer.

B/H: Gracias la comida estuvo deliciosa. n . n

Koyuki: De nada. n. n

Boomer: Ya vamonos Hayate.

¿?: A donde van?

Hayate: A entrenar Ojisan Kuruk.

Kuruk: No se tarden.

Koyuki: No te preocupes Ojisan, el que quiera pelear contra Boomer o Hayate; tiene loco.

B/H: Nos vemos luego Koyuki. Ambos le dieron un beso en la mejilla.

Boomer: Nos vemos después Otousan.

Hayate: Nos vemos salir Bubbles se fijó en los territorios Kazahana-Shirai. Takikage-sama no deja de insistir que tenemos que tener un equipo de gennin.

Boomer: Es un poco molesto que siga insistiendo. Resignado. Luego dando una media sonrisa. Al presentir que un chico rubio con una banda de Taki que usaba como pañuelo y ojos azules intenta atacarlo por sorpresa, pero Boomer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba detrás de el. Buen intento Onisan.

¿?: No pierdo nada con hacerlo, te haces mas perceptivo con los años no por nada eres el heredero de ambos clanes. En el suelo. Boomer lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo. Cuando otro chico rubio y ojos azules con el mismo peinado de Boomer llevaba la banda de Taki en su frente, con un chaleco antibalas igual al de Boomer pero en su espalda tenia el emblema del Clan Shirai y pantalones negros se les acercó.

¿?: Otra vez quieres sorprenderlo Gyousei, si apenas lo logras conmigo.

Gyousei: Eso piensas Housei.

Bubbles: _ Deben ser más primos de Boomer. _Pensó mientras los observaba. En eso se acercó una chica de la misma edad que ellos rubia de ojos azules llevaba kimono blusa azul con un borde bordado oscuro, se mantiene cerrada con un obi color negro y en su espalda tenia el emblema del Clan Shirai , y pantalones.

¿?: Nunca te cansas Onisan. Regañándolo.

Gyousei: Matsuri ya sabes lo que decía el Ojisan Huang, " Nunca te rindas... . cuando lo interrumpen.

B/M/H: "Sin dar la pelea" siempre lo decía como uno de los miembros de los Avengers Z originales.

Bubbles: Avengers Z supongo que ellos eran los héroes que pelearon contra el Escuadrón Oscuro. Un poco sorprendida.

Boomer: Han visto a Sokka. Preguntó.

Matsuri: Hace rato, dijo que Takikage-sama lo llamaba. Contestó.

Boomer: Bueno. Siguiendo su camino con Hayate.

Bubbles: Esto es solo un recuerdo de Boomer.

Bubbles los siguió a un bosque no muy lejos de ahí, Boomer hizo una criaturas de roca que trato de atacar a ambos, pero el sacó un sable jian y Hayate un boomerang destruyendo parte de esas criaturas y luego concentraron agua mezclado con chakra.

B/H: MIZUNGGAN!. (YO: es como el rasengan pero en lugar de viento, es agua)

Destruyendo a todas las criaturas de roca.

Mas tarde

Hayate: Es todo por hoy.

Boomer: Si quieres te puedes ir Hayate, yo tengo ir a otra parte.

Hayate: de acuerdo, nos vemos luego. Yéndose.

Boomer: Vamos Bisuke.

Bisuke: ya se a donde vamos.

Boomer: Si Bisuke al sitio favorito de Okasan.

Bubbles: A donde iran ahora?. Los siguió hasta la cima de una colina que tenia una hermosa vista de Takigakure.

Ella miró muy triste a Boomer, pero el se quito un collar con un dige que tenia una foto de el y su familia.

Bisuke: La extrañas verdad?

Boomer: Si no fuera por mí, ella estaría viva. Con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Bubbles: Boomer. Con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Bisuke: Boomer eso pasó hace 7 años, no tienes que culparte por eso. Pero Boomer solo lo miró muy triste.

Boomer: Pero Bisuke yo… . le comenzó a doler la cabeza y se desmayó.

Bisuke: Boomer, que te sucede despierta. Preocupado.

Bubbles: BOOMER!. Preocupada.

Con Buttercup (YO: Todo lo que le pasaba a los RRBZ, era al mismo tiempo)

Butch tomo un abrigo verde con escamas en los bordes en dorado y en su espalda tenia un emblema de dos tejones topo que formaban el yin-yang hasta el comedor. Miró a una chica de 18 años de cabello marrón rojizo y ojos azul verde, un chico pelinegro de ojos verdes y llevaba el mismo chaleco que Butch por dentro llevaba una camisa solo que de el brazo izquierdo su manga era larga y en el brazo derecho no había manga; pero llevaba vendas. Un hombre de cabello marrón, ojos verdes. Y un husky siberiano marron y blanco.

¿?: Buenos días Onisan.

Butch: Buenos días Ibiki.

¿?: Buenos días Butch.

Buttercup: Cosas raras han pasado hoy, ya no me sorprende que el perro hable. ¬¬

Butch: Buenos días Akamaru.

Suzume: Como amaneciste Otouto-san.

Butch: bien, pero tengo el presentimiento que algo sucederá. Comiendo.

Suzume: No se Butch , pero de seguro que conocerás a alguien especial. Al oír eso Butch escupió el jugo que estaba tomando.

Butch: No! No es eso. Sonrojado. Al terminar de comer.

B/I: Gracias Suzume, estuvo delicioso. n .n

Suzume: De nada. :)

Butch: Vamonos Ibiki.

¿?: a donde van?

Ibiki: A entrenar Ojisan Sud.

Sud: Regresen temprano.

Suzume: Tranquilo Ojisan Sud, solo un demente quiere pelear contra ellos.

B/I: Nos vemos después Suzume . Ambos le dieron un beso en la mejilla.

Butch: Nos vemos Otousan.

Ibiki: Hasta luego Ojisan. Al salir Bubbles se fijó en los territorios Kamizuru-Kamiya. Tsuchikage-sama no deja de insistir que tenemos que tener un equipo de gennin.

Butch: Ese viejo de Onoki es demasiado molesto. Resignado. Luego dando una media sonrisa. Al presentir que un chico de cabello negro de punta peinado hacia atrás con una banda de Iwa y ojos verdes intenta atacarlo por sorpresa, pero Butch en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo sorprendió derribándolo. Buen intento Onisan.

¿?: No pierdo nada con hacerlo, te haces más fuerte con los años no por nada eres el heredero de ambos clanes. En el suelo. Butch lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo. Cuando otro chico pelinegro y ojos verdes con el mismo peinado de Butch adolescente llevaba la banda de Iwa en su frente pero con la cola corta era baja, con un chaleco antibalas igual al de Butch pero en su espalda tenia el emblema del Clan Kamiya y pantalones negros se les acercó.

¿?: Otra vez quieres sorprenderlo Kensei, si apenas lo logras conmigo.

Kensei: Eso crees Kouichi.

Buttercup: _Ellos deben ser más primos de Butch. _Pensó mientras los observaba. En eso se acercó una chica de la misma edad que ellos pelinegra de ojos verdes llevaba una blusa negra de manga larga, y una falda de color verde y en su espalda tenia el emblema del Clan Kamiya .

¿?: Nunca te cansas Onisan. Regañándolo.

Kensei: Rin ya sabes lo que decía el Ojisan Kanoi, " Nunca te rindas... . cuando lo interrumpen.

B/K/K: "Sin dar la pelea" siempre lo decía como uno de los miembros de los Avengers Z originales.

Buttercup: Avengers Z supongo que ellos eran los héroes que pelearon contra el Escuadrón Oscuro. Un poco sorprendida.

Butch: Han visto a Harú. Preguntó.

Matsuri: Hace rato, dijo que Tsuchikage-sama lo llamaba. Contestó.

Butch: Ya que . Siguiendo su camino con Hayate.

Buttercup: Esto es solo un recuerdo de Butch, tendre que seguirlos.

Buttercup los siguió a un bosque no muy lejos de ahí, Butch hizo una criaturas de roca que trato de atacar a ambos, pero el sacó un sable jian e Ibiki unas cuchillas de chakra destruyendo parte de esas criaturas y luego otras poses de manos creando unas cuchillas pero eran de cristal verde con chakra, e Ibiki hizo lo mismo solo que eran de viento y chakra.

Ibiki: FUUTON: FŪRYOKU HATSUDEN BURĒDO!. (estilo de viento: Cuchillas de viento)

Butch: SHOTON: GARASU NAIFU!. (Estilo de cristal: Cuchillas de cristal) Ambos destruyeron a todas las criaturas de roca**. **

Más tarde

Ibiki: Creo que es todo por hoy.

Butch: Si quieres te puedes ir, yo tengo que ir a otro lado.

Ibiki: Esta bien, nos vemos después. Yéndose.

Butch: Vamos Akamaru.

Akamaru: Ya se a donde vamos.

Butch: si Akamaru al sitio favorito de Okasan.

Buttercup: a que lugar irán?. Los siguió hasta la cima de una colina que tenia una hermosa vista de Iwagakure.

Ella miró muy triste a Butch, pero el se quito un collar con un dige que tenia una foto de el y su familia.

Akamaru: La extrañas verdad?

Butch: Si yo no hubiera regresado Mamá estaría viva. Conteniendo lágrimas

Buttercup: Butch, esconde su tristeza con frustración. Conteniendo lágrimas

Akamaru: Butch, pero eso pasó hace 7 años, no tienes que culparte por eso.

Butch: pero Akamaru yo… . le comenzó a doler la cabeza y se desmayó.

Akamaru: Butch, que te pasa despierta. Preocupado.

Buttercup: BUTCH!. Preocupada.

**YO: Hasta aqui lo dejo.**

**INNER: Tan corto.**

**YO: pronto lo continuare.**

**Dickoy5: Genial me alegra que te haya gustado, me encantan tus fics. ;)  
><strong>

**CLump: Merci, me da gusto que te gustara el 1er cap. n.n**

**Bumbawint-chan: Me alegra que te gustara tanto como la primera parte y esta. n.n**

**YO: Haré lo que pueda para subir el siguiente cap. gracias por los reviews. comenten. n.n  
><strong>


	3. Realidad detrás de las Rowdyruff Girls Z

Hola como han estado, lamento haberme tardado, para compensarlo subiré dos capitulos, espero les guste. n.n

Con Blossom

Blossom: Por qué Brick se habrá desmayado. Preocupada. Entonces Brick empezó a emitir aura negra, despertando con una mirada de maldad en sus ojos.

Kuromaru: Brick! Vaya susto el que me diste. Entonces lo miró como si fuera poseído. No de nuevo. Preocupado.

Brick(Vic): Me hablas a mi pulgoso. Con una sonrisa que le daría miedo a cualquiera. _Brad, Dan, Leo ya es hora de divertirse_. Usando telepatía. ( YO: los RRBZ pueden usar un jutsu de telepatía).

D/B: _Entendido_. Usando telepatía.

Brad: _Ya quiero destruir algo_. Usando telepatía.

Leo: _Tengo problemas con este Baka(Idiota) de Yang esta poniendo resistencia, no podre llegar con ustedes_. Usando telepatía.

Brick(Vic): _De acuerdo, lo haremos sin ti_. Usando telepatía. Primero antes de irme me quitaré esta ropa tan ridícula. Y se puso su ropa de RRB y guardó la banda en su chaqueta. Ya es tiempo de poner en ridículo a estos inútiles. XD. Mientras se ponía la gorra. Como era que hacía esto este torpe, a si. Mientras hacia una pose de manos.

Con Bubbles

Bubbles: Por qué Boomer se habrá desmayado. Preocupada. Entonces Boomer empezó a emitir aura negra, y despertando con la misma mirada que Brick.

Bisuke: Boomer! Vaya casi me matas de un susto. Entonces lo miró como si fuera poseído. No otra vez no. Preocupado.

Boomer(Dan): Que me miras perro faldero. Con la misma sonrisa que Brick(Vic). Entonces oyó a Brick(Vic) en su mente. _Es hora de divertirse_. Se puso su ropa de RRB. Y guardó su banda en su chaqueta. Como es que hacía esto este niñito de mamá, a si. Mientras hacía una pose de manos.

Con Buttercup

Buttercup: Por qué Butch se habrá desmayado?. Preocupada. Entonces Butch comenzó a emitir aura negra despertando con misma mirada de Brick y Boomer.

Akamaru: Butch! Casi me da un infarto. Entonces lo miró como si fuera poseído. No otra vez. Preocupado.

Butch(Brad): Que miras perro sarnoso. Con la misma sonrisa que Brick(Vic). Entonces oyó a Brick(Vic) en su mente. Ya quiero destruir algo. XD. Se puso su ropa de RRB. Y guardó en su chaqueta. Como es que hacia esto este debilucho, a si. Mientras hacia una pose de manos.

B(V)/B(Br)/B(D): HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!. ( cada quien en su aldea) abrieron un portal, y entraron en el. Las PPGZ también entraron. Todos llegaron a las afueras de Nueva Saltadilla.

Las PPGZ siguieron a los RRB, ellos se detuvieron hasta enfrente de una tienda. Se pusieron a ver un comercial de las PPGZ, siendo un buen ejemplo para todos.

Brick(Vic): Es el peor comercial que he visto, no lo soporto, creo que vomitaré. Y luego se fueron.

Blossom: Chicas ese no es el comercial que hicimos, hace casi un año?

B/B: Si.

Blossom: Un momento, este el día que los RRBZ robaron nuestra ropa. Sorprendida.

Bubbles: Si, pero huyeron sin dejar rastro. (YO: Cuando los RRB robaron la ropa de las chicas, pero le hice un pequeño ajuste desde mi punto de vista).

Buttercup: Nos dejaron en ridículo frente a todos. Molesta. Un minuto donde están los chicos.

Blossom: Vamos al laboratorio. Bubbles y Buttercup la asintieron. Y se fueron al laboratorio. Y vieron al Profesor colgando sus ropas y cantando; y luego se fue saltando

Butch(Brad): Que rarito. ¬¬

Boomer(Dan): Miren la ropa de las chicas. Los tres estaban escondidos en un arbusto, hasta que a Brick(Vic).

Brick(Vic): Hey!. XD. Y les susurró al oído a Boomer(Dan) y Butch(Brad), ellos dieron un salto por lo que les dijo. XD

B(Br)/B(D): AAAHH!. O_O

Boomer(Dan): Que horrible. O_O

Butch(Brad): Si Vic, has pensado en los piojos que se nos pegarán. O_O

Brick(Vic): Tranquilos chicos están limpios; además es una forma de poner en ridículo a estos inútiles y de paso ridiculizar a esas mocosas. XD. Y se quitaron sus chaquetas las PPGZ se fijaron que cada uno de los RRB tenían una marcas en sus manos derechas y en sus brazos izquierdos Brick tenia una marca de nacimiento en su mano derecha; color rojo con forma de dragón que terminaba un poco mas delante de su muñeca, y en su brazo izquierdo la marca de maestro pai zhuq, Butch tenía en su mano derecha una marca de nacimiento con forma de tejón topo color verde, y en el brazo izquierdo tenia la marca de maestro Pai zhuq, Boomer tenia en su mano derecha una marca de nacimiento con forma de lobo color azul, y en el brazo izquierdo la marca de maestro pai zhuq. Los RRB usaron un jutsu para ocultar sus marcas.

Blossom: O sea que robaron nuestra ropa no solo para ponernos en ridiculo sino también a ellos. O_O. Y por que los chicos tienen tatuajes ( YO: Las chicas pensaron que sus marcas eran tatuajes, pero no lo eran).

B/B: Todo el tiempo sus gemelos de Ventara los habían controlado. O_O. pero que hicieron para ocultar esos tatuajes.

RRBZ: Jajajajaja!. XD.

Butch(Brad): Lo tienes al revés. XD. Refiriéndose a Brick(Vic). Que tenía el chaleco al revés

Boomer(Dan): Al menos se como usar los zapatos. XD. Refriéndose a Butch(Brad). Que tenía los zapatos en las manos.

Las PPGZ miraron hacia la ventana y se vieron a si mismas en el recuerdo de los RRBZ.

Blossom(Del recuerdo): Son los Rowdyruff boys!. O_O

Bubbles(D.R): Tienen nuestra ropa!. O_O

Buttercup(D.R): Van a pagar por esta ofensa!. Molesta.

Boomer(Dan): Oh… oh! O_O

Butch(Brad): Nos descubrieron!. O_O

Brick(Vic): A CORRER!. O_O. comenzaron a correr.

Blossom(D.R): Atrápenlos, pequeños bribones. Atacando con su yo-yo. Pero no les hizo daño.

Bubbles(D.R): van a pagar caro. Atacando con su báculo. Pero tuvo el mismo resultado.

Buttercup los atacó con su martillo pero tampoco les hizo nada, la fuerza del ataque hizo que ella cayera al suelo.

B(D.R)/B(D.R): BUTTERCUP!.

Brick(Vic): Estos vestidos son geniales o no. XD

Butch(Brad): Si, son indestructibles. XD

Boomer(Dan): Tenemos la ropa, ahora faltan las armas. XD

Blossom(D.R): Pues nunca van a tenerlos. Molesta. Y los RRB les lanzaron mocos. AH! O_O

RRBZ: XD. Mientras emitian aura negra. Blossom soltó su yo-yo y Brick(Vic) lo recogió, Buttercup soltó su martillo y Butch(Brad) lo tomó.

Bubbles(D.R): AAHH! Estoy cubierta de mocos. Y soltó su báculo.

Boomer(Dan): Es mío. Tomando el báculo. XD. Y así los RRBZ salieron volando.

Blossom(D.R): ES NUESTRA ROPA TONTOS!. Molesta.

Bubbles(D.R): COMO SE SENTIRIAN SI ROBARAMOS SUS PANTALONES!. Molesta.

Las PPGZ siguieron a los RRBZ, cada quien siguió a su contraparte.

Con Brick(Vic)

Brick(Vic): XD. Llamó a todos los animales, como había luz roja causó que los autos chocaran. Subiendo en los autos cruzó la calle. Bloquea la calle así podrás pasar cuando tu quieras. XD

Blossom: ¬¬

Con Boomer(Dan) iba en un tren. Y sonaba su celular.

Boomer( Dan): Habla Dan, que pasa hermano, no viejo voy en el tren, que pasa, si traigo la ropa, claro que me veo muy bien, estos trenes son ruidosos, asegúrate de hablar fuerte en tu teléfono. :-P

Bubbles: ¬¬

Con Butch(Brad) se puso a beber latas de soda y a comer papitas. Tirando las latas y las envolturas en el suelo.

Butch(Brad): El mundo es muy sucio para qué arreglarlo. XD.

Buttercup: ¬¬

Luego los tres se reunieron pero…

Brick: AH! No de nuevo. Recuperando el control, Butch y Boomer también recuperaron el control.

B/B/B: Aaaahhh…..! POR QUE TENEMOS ESTOS VESTIDOS!. sorprendido y molesto O_O

Brick: Si Minato me viera, lo mató. O_O

Boomer: Si Shibuki me ve con esto no dejara de fastidiar. O_O

Butch: A Kurobachi no le conviene verme con esto. sorprendido y molesto. O_O (YO: olvide mencionar que era uno de los que Buttercup vió en el retrato, era un chico de 12 años cabello marrón y ojos verdes).

Brick: Hay que regresar. Fue lo último que dijo antes de perder el control; Butch y Boomer lo perdieron también. Y siguieron caminado hasta que una limo se detuvo frente a ellos.

Alcalde: Vamos chicas, no tenemos mucho tiempo, el evento empezara en 5 minutos, como Alcalde debo llegar con las invitadas de honor. Los RRBZ lo miraron confundido. No se queden ahí paradotas nos van a tomar fotografías. Tomó a Butch(Brad) del brazo. Quizás sepan como salvar el día pero no saben como ganar votos.

(YO: me saltare la parte que las avergüenzan en TV, hasta la parte que se cambian de ropa)

Los RRBZ recuperaron el control de nuevo.

Brick: Chicos tenemos que irnos ahora. (Sólo le faltaba ponerse su chaqueta)

PPGZ(D.R): No irán a ningún lado después de lo que nos hicieron. Molestas con la chaqueta de su contraparte. Los RRBZ estaban muy confundidos. Pero Brick miró las chaquetas y de los bolsillos salían un poco sus bandas, y les dio un codazo a los chicos para que miraran.

Boomer: _Brick como haremos para quitarles las chaquetas_. . Usando telepatía.

Butch: _Calma Boomer, Brick tiene un plan cierto. _. Usando telepatía.

Brick: _Hice uno mientras hablaban, cuando diga ahora toman las chaquetas y corremos donde nadie nos vea usar hiraishin_. . Usando telepatía.

B/B: _Pero si esas chicas nos siguen?_ . Usando telepatía.

Brick: _Usaremos el plan B, tendremos que usar bombas de humo para escapar y usar el hiraishin _. . Usando telepatía Butch y Boomer lo asintieron. Mientras lo tres sonreían. :)

PPGZ(D.R): Por que sonríen tanto?. Aun molestas.

Brick: AHORA!. Los tres usando su velocidad de shinobi tomaron las chaquetas y huyeron.

PPGZ(D.R): Aaaahhhh….!. Agarraron sus faldas para evitar que se levanten. En donde se fueron?.

B/B: Estuvo cerca, cierto Brick.

Brick: Si, ya es hora de irnos. Los tres empezaron a hacer una pose de manos hasta que las PPGZ los encontraron.

PPGZ(D.R): No tan rapido, no crean que van a salirse con las suya. Molestas.

B/B: Brick. El solo los asintió. Y sacaron bombas de humo de sus bolsillos y los lanzaron al suelo. Las PPGZ(D.R) no podían ver nada y estaban tosiendo. Mientras las otras PPGZ entraron hacia la nube de humo y vieron a los RRBZ haciendo una pose de manos.

RRBZ: HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!. Abriendo tres portales frente a ellos entrando en ellos, las PPGZ siguieron a su contraparte.

**YO: Espero les haya gustado. n.n**

**INNER: Si te tardaste. **

**YO: Si es que repruebo el examen de admisión de la universidad, mi mamá me castigará.**

**INNER: Lo había olvidado, que eres la más joven de tu familia que irá.**

**YO: Pero al fin pude continuarlo.**

**Dickory5: Tuve con unos inconvenientes para poder continuar, creo que Brick es un gran ninja, pero también puede tener un toque de músico. (INNER: No se de donde sacaste esa idea) . Ya leí niñeros. Me encantan tus fics espero la contii. ;)**

**Bumbatwint-chan:** **Genial me alegra que te haya gustado. n.n**

**YO: Ya subiré el siguiente capitulo. gracias por los reviews comenten. **


	4. Adiós Oniisan

Aquí tengo el siguiente capitulo,

Advertencia: Existe la posibilidad de la muerte de algunos personajes.

Con Brick

Brick: O_O

Kuromaru: Brick que te pasó, esta es la segunda vez que te vas de esa forma.

Brick: Cierto, en un momento estoy aquí contigo, y al otro tienes puesto un vestido. Molesto cambiándose de ropa. Vamos quedamos que alcanzaríamos a Nawaki. Y los dos se fueron de ahí. Blossom los siguió.

Con Butch

Butch: O_O

Akamaru: Algo hiciste para que vengas con esa cara de susto, esta es la segunda vez que te pasa amigo.

Butch: No me lo recuerdes, no tuve tanta vergüenza en mi vida hasta que tenía puesto una falda de niña. Muy molesto cambiándose de ropa. Es hora de irnos hay que alcanzar a dos se fueron de ahí y Buttercup los siguió.

Con Boomer

Boomer: O_O

Bisuke: Te sucedió algo Boomer, esta es la segunda vez que te vas de esa forma.

Boomer: No me lo recuerdes por favor, en un segundo estoy aquí en y en otro tenía puesto un vestido. cambiándose de ropa.

Con Brick

Nawaki: Brick ayer quedamos reunirnos con Jiraiya.

Brick: Es cierto vamos. Cuando se encontraron con una chica pelinegra con un chaleco antibalas color verde, y un chico algo mayor de cabello rubio de punta con un chaleco antibalas verde sin hombreras ni cuello ( YO: era un chaleco estándar de chunin).

¿?: Hola Nawaki. Saludando a Nawaki. Hola Brick.

B/N: Hola Shizune.

¿?: Hola Dowāfu(Enano).

B/N: Vaya por fin llegas heddo no nakazora (Cabeza hueca). ( YO: era nada más que Minato Namikaze).

Minato: Oigan no quedamos que nos reuniríamos con Jiraiya.

Shizune: Creo que lo vi hace una hora cerca de los baños termales. Brick y Nawaki supieron porque estaba ahí y los cuatro se fueron para allá.

Jiraiya: Vaya es como el paraíso. Susurrando espiando a unas chicas. XD

B/N: Como lo suponíamos espiando a las chicas en el baño otra vez. ¬¬U

Shizune: Tipico de Jiraiya. ¬¬

Minato: Lo tengo. Haciendo una pose de manos. SEXY NO JUTSU!(Jutsu Sexy). Mientras se transformaba en una chica, se acercó a Jiraiya y le cubrió los ojos. Maestro Jiraiya nos dijo que nos reuniríamos ahora.

Jiraiya: XD. Por fin llegas. XD. Pero al dar la vuelta Minato se destransformó. T_T tan poco.

Blossom: ¬¬. Es un pervertido.

Minato: Debieron ver su cara. XD

Brick: Jiraiya tan pervertido como siempre. ¬¬

Jiraiya: Chicos quieren comer algo?

B/N/S/M: Claro.

Minato: Yo quiero ramen. Emocionado.

Brick: Siempre quieres ramen.

Nawaki: No te cansas de comer solo eso.

Minato: No, el ramen es la mejor comida de mundo.

Con Butch

Ibiki: Butch ayer quedamos de reunirnos con Tyro. ( era sensei de Butch). Cuando se encontraron con una chica de cabello y ojos marrón, un chico algo mayor de cabello marron y ojos verdes.

¿?: Hola Ibiki, Hola Butch.

B/I: Hola Song.

¿?: Hola Eru busu(Elfos).

B/I: Eres un dobe(tarado). Cuando oyeron algo. Un hombre pelirrojo y un chaleco antibalas. Tyro eres un holgazán. ¬¬

Buttercup: Es un holgazan. ¬¬

¿?: Zzzzzzzz…..

Song: Kurobachi es tu turno de despertarlo.

Kurobachi: Por qué a mi, esta bien. Tomando una cubeta de agua y se echó a Tyro.

Tyro: Aaahhhh…. . porque hicieron eso. Molesto.

Butch: Tú nunca cambiaras verdad. ¬¬

Tyro: (Que aburrido). Pensó. Quieren comer algo.

Kurobachi: Si, yo quiero sushi. Emocionado.

Ibiki: No te cansas del sushi.

Kurobachi: No. Contestó.

Con Boomer

Hayate: Boomer ayer quedamos de reunirnos con Shen. Cuando se les acercó una chica de ojos y cabello negro y un chico algo mayor de cabello gris y ojos negros.

¿?: Hola Hayate, Hola Boomer.

B/H: Hola Meng.

¿?: Como han estado los niñitos de mamá.

B/H: Vaya quien tenemos aquí al torpe de Shibuki. XD. Y luego se fueron a una casa que desde afuera de oian ronquidos.

¿?: Zzzzzz…. .

Meng: Supongo que habrá comido demasiado.

Boomer: Tipico de Shen. ¬¬U. Shibuki traes la bolsa de papas en caso de emergencia.

Shibuki: Siempre traigo una. Abrió la bolsa de papitas y comenzó a comerlas. Cuando ya iba con la última papas, salió un hombre con algo de sobrepeso con un chaleco antibalas, de cabello y ojos marrón. Y le quitó la ultima papas.

Shen: Aunque sea una bolsa de papas, me rehúso a dejar que me roben el ultimo bocado. Molesto.

Bubbles: Vaya que es glotón. ¬¬

Shen: quieren comer algo?

B/H/M/S: claro.

Shibuki: Yo quiero costillas con salsa barbacoa. Emocionado.

Hayate: Oye no te cansas de comer solo eso.

Boomer: De solo ver comer esa cantidad de carne siento que me dará un infarto.

Shibuki: La verdad no.

Con Brick

(YO: Jiraiya los llevó al lugar favorito de Naruto, a Ichiraku Ramen)

Jiraiya: chicos ustedes se han hecho fuertes, ya no son los mismos Genin que entrené hace 6 años, Shizune eres una chica audaz, fuerte e inteligente eres una de las pocas kunoichis que han llegado al nivel de jounin a temprana edad, en cuanto a ti Minato eres el más hiperactivo de los chunin pero eres uno de los más fuertes, Nawaki a pesar de que eres muy joven eres uno de los pocos que han llegado al nivel de sannin tu junto Brick son las más fuertes chicos que he entrenado, en cuanto a ti Brick eres el más fuerte con el nivel de sannin eres un gran estratega, además a los 11 años recibiste el dos sobrenombres por haberte enfrentado a Hänzo lider de Amegakure( aldea escondida entre la lluvia) Inazuma no Ryü(El Dragón del Rayo) y Kasai no Tora (El Tigre de Fuego).

B/N/M/S: No exageres Jiraiya. n.n. Mientras comian. Pero Minato ya se habia comido 15 platos de ramen.

Minato: Brick, Nawaki los reto a una carrera, quien no termine rápido su comida tendrá que aceptar a una kunoichi en su equipo de genin. XD

B/N: Minato todavía crees que las chicas no son lo suficientemente fuertes.¬¬. pero aceptamos.

B/N/M: Preparados…. Ahora. Y los tres comenzaron a comer lo mas rápido que podían.

Kushina: Hola chicos, Hola Shizune. Brick y Nawaki voltearon.

B/N/S: Hola Kushina. Y Minato volteó.

Minato: Ho… hola Kushina. Nervioso. En lo que Minato se descuidó Brick y Nawaki le pusieron salsa picante en su comida, en lo que Minato se volteó para continuar, Brick y Nawaki continuaron comiendo y esperaron la reacción de Minato. AAAAHHHHHH…!. Entonces buscó lo más rápido que pudo agua. Vaya eso si que estaba picante, chicos. Se sorprendió al ver que se habían ido dejando clones en su lugar. O_O. Oye Teuchi sabes a donde se fueron los chicos y Shizune?. Preguntadole a un chico de su misma edad pelinegro.

Teuchi: Ellos pagaron sus cuentas desde que estabas gritando buscando agua, aquí esta tu cuenta. n .n

Minato: O_O. pagó todo lo que se había comido y fue a buscar a los demás. Nunca vi algo tan vacio. Mirando su billetera.:(

B/N/S: Hubieras visto tu cara, cuando te dieron que pagaras tu cuenta. XD

Blossom: XD.

Jiraiya: XD

Minato: Y de que se ríe no se supone que nos había invitado la comida. Molesto. ( YO: Tuvo la misma reacción que Naruto cuando Jiraiya "lo invitó a comer").

Jiraiya: Tonto yo nunca dije que los invitaría.

B/N: Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos, nos vemos en otra ocasión. Yéndose.

Con Butch

Tyro: Chicos ustedes ya no son los mismos gennin que entrené hace tiempo, Song eres una gran jounin a pesar de tu edad eres la cuarta kunoichi mas joven al alcanzar este nivel, Kurobachi eras el mas hiperactivo cuando eras gennin, pero lo sigues siendo ahora que eres un chunnin pero eres muy fuerte a pesar de eso, Ibiki eres excelente con los ninjutsus de tipo viento no me sorprende que tu y tu primo alcanzaran el nivel de sannin a temprana edad, en cuanto a ti Butch eres el mas fuerte de los sannin de Iwagakure ademas de que te enfrentaste con el traidor de Mizuki y lo venciste por eso ganaste dos sobrenombres Anaguma, mogura chikyū (El Tejón-topo de Tierra) y Uindopansā (La Pantera del Viento).

B/I/K/S: No exageres. n.n . Mientras comian. Kurobachi se habia comido casi 20 platos de sushi.

Kurobachi: Butch, Ibiki los reto a una carrera, quien no termine rápido su comida tendrá que aceptar a una kunoichi en su equipo de genin. XD

B/I: Kurobachi todavía crees que las chicas no son lo suficientemente fuertes.¬¬. pero aceptamos.

B/I/K: preparados…. Ahora. Y los tres comenzaron a comer lo más rápido que podían.

Suzume: Hola chicos, Hola Song. Entonces Butch e Ibiki voltearon.

B/I/S: Hola Suzume. Y también Kurobachi volteó.

Kurobachi: Ho… Hola Suzume. En lo que Kurobachi se descuidó Butch e Ibiki le pusieron wasabe mezclado con picante en su comida; en lo que Kurobachi volteó para continuar Butch e Ibiki continuaron comiendo y esperaron su reacción. Esto sabe muy raro… . Luego sintió sintió un poco de picante y corrió lo mas rápido que podía por agua .No sabía con esto tenía wasabe, chicos. Pero se sorprendió al ver que ellos se habían ido y dejaron clones en su lugar. Yhao sabes a donde se fueron los chicos. Preguntándole a un chico de su misma edad rubio.

Yhao: Si ellos pagaron sus cuentas y se fueron desde que saliste corriendo; y hablando de cuentas aquí esta la tuya. n.n

Kurobachi: O_O. Pagó todo lo que se había comido y fue a buscar a los demás. Nunca vi algo tan vacío. Mirando su billetera.

B/I/S: hubieras visto tu cara, cuando te dieron que pagaras tu cuenta. XD

Buttercup: XD.

Tyro: XD.

Kurobachi: Y de que se rie no se supone que nos había invitado la comida. Molesto.

Tyro: Eres un heddo no nakazora(cabeza hueca), yo nunca dije que los invitaría.

B/I: nosotros ya nos vamos, los veremos otro día. Yéndose.

Con Boomer

Shen: Ustedes ya no son los mismos niñitos gennin que conocí, Meng tu eres una de las kunoichis mas fuertes de Taki, Shibuki eres uno de los mas fuertes chunnin que hay, en cuanto a ti Hayate eres un chico que a pesar de tu edad dominas a la perfeccion los jutsus de hielo y agua, y Boomer eres el shinobi mas fuerte que ha existido en Taki, por esos tienes dos sobrenombres Aisuurufu (El Lobo del Hielo) y Jagā-sui (El Jaguar del Agua).

B/H/S: No es para tanto. Mientras comían. Shibuki se había comido 20 platos de costillas.

Shibuki: Boomer, Hayate los reto a una carrera, quien no termine rápido su comida tendrá que aceptar a una kunoichi en su equipo de genin. XD

B/H: Shibuki todavía crees que las chicas no son lo suficientemente fuertes.¬¬. pero aceptamos.

B/H/S: Preparados…. Ahora. Y los tres comenzaron a comer lo más rápido que podían.

Koyuki: Hola chicos, hola Meng. Entonces Boomer y Hayate se voltearon.

B/H/M: Hola Koyuki. XD. En eso Shibuki se volteó.

Shibuki: Ho… Hola Koyuki. En lo que Shibuki se descuidó Boomer y Hayate le pusieron salsa picante mezclándolo con la salsa barbacoa de su comida; en lo que Shibuki volteó para continuar Boomer y Hayate continuaron comiendo y esperaron su reacción. Esto sabe muy raro… . Luego sintiendo el picante salió corriendo de ahí como si la muerte lo perguiera buscando agua. Como odio la salsa picante, chicos. Pero se sorprendió al ver que ellos se habian ido y dejaron clones en su lugar. Ling sabes a donde se fueron los chicos. Preguntándole a un chico de su misma edad de cabello marrón.

Ling: Si ellos se fueron hace poco, aquí esta tu cuenta. n.n

Shibuki: QUE!". O_O. nunca vi algo tan vacío. Mirando su billetera vacía.

B/H/M: hubieras visto tu cara, cuando te dieron que pagaras tu cuenta. XD

Bubbles: XD. Intentando no reírse.

Shen: XD.

Shibuki: y usted de que se ríe no se supone que nos había invitado la comida. Molesto.

Shen: Torpe, yo nunca dije que los invitaría.

B/H: ya nos tenemos que ir, hasta pronto. Yéndose.

Con Brick

Nawaki: Brick en donde estabas, desde que me dijiste que te golpeó ese extraño rayo he notado que te comportas diferente. Preguntando. No será que... De forma picara.

Brick: NO POR FAVOR! Prometiste que no hablaríamos de eso. Sonrojado. Además no tengo tiempo para eso, yo voy a ser un cazador especial ANBU. Buscando una excusa. Y ya que hablaste de eso, se que a ti te gusta a Mei Lyn Nara.

Nawaki: Si... es cierto. Sonrojado. Y hoy le pedí que fuera mi novia.

Brick: Felicidades Nawaki, estoy feliz por los dos. n.n. En eso un chico pelinegro de ojos color ámbar pasó cerca de ellos (YO: Tenia un protector similar al de Yamato de Naruto Shippuden).

¿?: Hola Brick, Hola Nawaki. n.n

B/N: Hola Kuzon, vas a la Piedra de los Heroes a ver el nombre grabado de el Ojisan Luten. (YO: El padre de Kuzon había muerto el mismo día que Ta Min la madre de Brick y Asuma el padre de Tsunade y Nawaki). Te alcanzaremos luego.

Kuzon: De acuerdo. Yéndose hacia la Piedra de los heroes para honrar la memoria de su padre, y tíos. Mientras que a los lejos lo observaba al menos veinte shinobis de Sunagakure.

¿?: Al fin lo encontramos Baji. Con una sonrisa malvada. Este llevaba un chaleco de jounin de Sunagakure y cargando una calabaza.

Junto a un shinobi pelinegro.

Baji: Yo ire por el, mientras que tu Sanosuke invocas al Shukaku. Yendose con los demás shinobis.

Sanosuke: SUNA NO TATE( jutsu escudo de arena). Haciendo una pose de manos. Y luego salió arena de la calabaza que fue formando una esfera alrededor de el .

Mientras con Kuzon

Kuzon: Que es lo que quieren?. Dándose cuenta de algunos chunnin y jounin de Sunagakure.

Baji: Que es lo que quiero?, lo que quiero es venganza.

Kuzon: Tu!. reconociendo a Baji. Yo te derrote en el examen chunnin hace 6 años.

Baji: Si y por tu culpa estoy atorado en un simple chunnin. Molesto.

Kuzon: Sea cual sea la razón por la que estés aquí, acabaré contigo en este momento. Sacando un kunai.

Baji: Ja! Crees que podras con todos nosotros. Comenzando a atacar a Kuzon.

Kuzon: Tengo que llevarlos lejos de aquí esto es una completa falta de respeto a la memoria de mi padre y mis tíos. Pensó y se fue a un bosque no muy lejos de ahí,

Baji: No dejen que huya. Siguiendo a Kuzon.

Con Boomer

Hayate: Boomer en donde estabas, desde que me dijiste que te golpeó ese extraño rayo he notado que te comportas diferente; no será que... De forma picara.

Boomer: NO!. Sonrojado. Además no tengo tiempo para eso, yo ser un cazador especial ANBU. Buscando una excusa. Y ya que hablaste de eso, se que a ti te gusta a Yukie Fujikaze. (YO: En el anime Yukie Fujikaze es Koyuki Kazahana, pero aqui son dos personas diferentes).

Hayate: Es verdad. Sonrojado. Además ella y yo ya somos novios.

Boomer: Wow! Hayate felicidades estoy feliz por los dos. n.n . En eso un chico de 13 años con una banda de Takigakure y un chaleco antibalas gris oscuro, de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos azules tenia el mismo peinado de Iruka.

¿?: Hola Boomer, Hola Hayate. n.n

B/H: Hola Sokka, adonde vas?. n.n

Sokka: Voy a entrenar, me quieren acompañar?. Sacando su boomerang.

B/H: Ahora no, pero al raro te alcanzaremos.

Sokka: Nos veremos luego. Yendose al bosque. Y comenzó a entrenar con su boomerang. Mientras que a los lejos lo observaba al menos veinte shinobis de Kirigakure( Aldea de la neblina).

¿?: Al fin lo encontramos Inabi. Con una sonrisa malvada. Junto a un shinobi de cabello castaño.

Inabi: Yo ire por el, mientras tú, Tekka invocaras al Sanbi ( las tortuga de tres colas).

Tekka: HENGE NO JUTSU!: SANBI. ( Transformación). Haciendo una pose de manos, mientras una esfera de hielo lo rodeó.

Mientras con Sokka.

Sokka: Que es lo que quieren?. Cuando miró el reflejo de algunos chunnin y jounin de Kirigakure en su boomerang.

Inabi: Que es lo que quiero?, lo que es venganza.

Sokka: Tu!, reconociendo a Inabi. Yo te derrote en el examen chunnin hace 6 años.

Inabi: Si y por tu culpa estoy atorado en un simple chunnin. Molesto.

Sokka: Sea cual sea la razón por la que estés aquí, acabaré contigo en este momento. Preparando su boomerang.

Inabi: Ja! Crees que podras con todos nosotros. Comenzando a atacar a Sokka.

Sokka: Tengo que llevarlos a otro lugar, este es el lugar que mi padre y yo solíamos entrenar. Pensó. Yendose a lo mas profundo del bosque cerca de el lago.

Inabi: No lo dejen escapar. Siguiendo a Sokka.

Con Butch

Ibiki: Butch en donde andabas, desde que me dijiste que te golpeó ese extraño rayo he notado que te comportas muy raro; no será que... De forma picara.

Butch: NO!. Sonrojado. Además no tengo tiempo para eso, yo voy a ser un cazador especial ANBU. Buscando una excusa. Y ya que hablaste de eso, se que a ti te gusta a Ty lee.

Ibiki: Bueno… . sonrojado. Ella y yo ya somos novios.

Butch: Vaya, Ibiki felicidades eres muy afortunado. n.n. En eso un chico de 13 años llevaba una banda de Iwagakure, un chaleco antibalas como el de Ibiki, este tenia cabello largo marrón y ojos verdes. Peinado al estilo de Itachi Uchiha.

¿?: Hola Butch, Hola Ibiki. n.n

B/I: Hola Haru, adonde vas?: n.n

Haru: Voy a entrenar, me quieren acompañar?. Sacando sus manoplas.

B/I: Ahora no, pero al raro te alcanzaremos.

Haru: Nos veremos luego. Yéndose al bosque. Y comenzó a entrenar con sus manoplas. Mientras que a los lejos lo observaba al menos veinte shinobis de Kumogakure( Aldea del rayo).

¿?: Al fin lo encontramos Shisui. Con una sonrisa malvada. Junto a un shinobi de cabello marrón.

Shisui: Yo ire por el, mientras tú, Yashiro invocaras al Yonbi ( el simio de cuatro colas)

Yashiro: HENGE NO JUTSU: YONBI. Haciendo una pose de manos mientras era rodeado de un gran muro de tierra.

Mientras con Haru.

Haru: Que es lo que quieren?. Notando la presencia de algunos chunnin y jounin de Kumogakure.

Shisui: que es lo que quiero?, lo que es venganza.

Haru: Tu!, reconociendo a Shisui. Yo te derrote en el examen chunnin hace 6 años.

Shisui : Si y por tu culpa estoy atorado en un simple chunnin. Molesto.

Haru: Sea cual sea la razón por la que estés aquí, acabaré contigo en este momento. Preparando sus manoplas

Shisui: Ja! Crees que podras con todos nosotros. Comenzando a atacar a Sokka.

Haru: Tengo que llevarlos a otro lugar, este es el lugar que mi padre y yo solíamos entrenar. Pensó. Yendose a lo más profundo del bosque cerca de las montañas.

Shisui: No lo dejen escapar. Siguiendo a Haru.

Con Brick

Brick: Kuzon, ya llegamos. Pero al ver señales que ahí hubo una pelea. O_O. Nawaki hay que ayudar a Kuzon. Nawaki solo lo asintió sacando su fuuma shuriken. GIJYUU NINPOU, SHIKYAKU NO JUTSU!. (jutsu mimetismo Animal). Haciendo una pose de manos hasta que empezó a tener algunos rasgos animales.

Kuromaru: JUUJIN BUNSHIN!. (Clon de hombre bestia). Transformandose en un clon de Brick.

Mientras con Kuzon

Baji: Por fin acabaré contigo. Sacando un kunai.

Kuzon: No me dejas alternativa. Comenzando a hacer una pose de manos.

Baji: eso no servira de nada. Atacando junto con los otros chunnin y jounin de Suna. pero de pronto entre los árboles salió un fuuma shuriken. No estas solo pero aun asi te asesinaré. Intentando atacar.

B/K: GATSUUGA! ( doble colmillo de perforación). Girando a gran velocidad formando una gran barrena atacando a los shinobis de Suna.

Nawaki: Llegamos a tiempo, Kuzon querías la diversión de patearles el trasero para ti solo. Atranpando el fuma shuriken.

Kuzon: ¬¬. Nawaki volvió a lanzar el fuuma shuriken, Brick y Kuromaru volvieron atacar con el Gatsuuga.

Mientras Sanosuke hacia poses de manos dentro del escudo de arena.

Sanosuke: Ya esta, HENGE NO JUTSU!. Comenzando a transformarse en shukaku que mas bien tenia la apariencia de un Tanuki ( perro mapache). Por fin acabaré con ese mocoso. Mientras se imaginaba a Brick, . Y salía mas arena que se dirigía hacia Brick. SABAKU KYŪ. (Ataúd de Arena)

Nawaki: BRICK, KUROMARU CUIDADO!. Empujándolos no muy lejos de ahí. Pero la arena lo cubrió a el levantándolo del suelo.

Kuzon: Tengo que hacer algo. Comenzó a hacer otra pose de manos.

Sanosuke: SHUKAKU NO DAITE!. ( gran mano de shukaku). Atrapando a Kuzon y lo golpeó contra un árbol.

Nawaki: _Tengo que hacer algo para ayudar a Kuzon_. Pensó. Solo tenia una mano libre hizo una pose de manos, para controlar su fuuma shuriken, cuando lo logró lo lanzó para liberar a Kuzon.

Mientras Brick

Brick: Tenemos que regresar.

Baji: Claro que no te iras de aquí. Atacando.

Mientras con Nawaki y los demas.

Sanosuke: SABAKU SÖSÖ!. ( Entierro de arena). Cerrando su mano aplastando a Nawaki con la arena.

Con Brick

Baji: Sanosuke ya mató a tus primos. Sonriendo de forma malvada.

Brick: Kuzon, Nawaki; tengo que hacer algo, MOKUTON: SEN MOKUZAI NO SENBON ( estilo de madera: jutsu mil troncos de madera). Creando miles de trozos de madera que salieron del suelo, disparados hacia el Baji y los demás shinobis de Suna , para ellos les era esquivarlos es muy dificil debido a la cantidad de estos y a que el Brick puede cambiaba la direccion de los troncos. Hasta que Brick los venció dejándolos seriamente lastimados.

Brick corrió lo más rápido que pudo para ver lo que había pasado.

Brick: Nawaki, NO!. O_O. se quitó su abrigo y corrió hacia Nawaki; doblandolo lo usó para recostar la cabeza de su primo. Nawaki -niisan por favor despierta. Con lágrimas en los ojos. Acumuló chakra en sus manos para curar a Nawaki.

Nawaki: Brick… no es necesario que lo hagas…. Ambos sabemos que hasta aquí llegué. Con pocas fuerzas, se quitó su banda. _Brick-niisan dale mi banda a alguien que tu en realidad ames_. gUsando telepatía.

Brick: _Lo hare Nawaki._ Usando telepatía. Tomó la banda. Aun en su estado.

Nawaki: Gracias… por ser un gran itokosan(primo) … o… mejor dicho onisan. Con pocas fuerzas y exhaló.

Brick: Nawaki… . Llorando.

Blossom: Brick… . Con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Sanosuke ( Shukaku): Vaya que tierno, pásenme un pañuelo, jajajajaja!.

Brick: HARE QUE PAGUES LO QUE HICISTE!. Furioso. Todo su cuerpo tenía chakra, quitándose parte de las vendas que tenia en su brazo derecho. En eso Kuzon reaccionó. Pero al ver que Nawaki habia muerto.

Kuzon: O_O. Nawaki…. . Con lagrimas en sus ojos. :( En eso Brick le hizo una señal con la cabeza. Asintiéndolo se fue junto Kuromaru, con el cuerpo de Nawaki.

Brick: SAINNIGAN!. Cerrando sus ojos y los volvió a abrir, sus ojos se volvieron blancos, las pupilas de sus ojos s estaban agrietadas, a la vez que se marcan todas las venas de las templas alrededor de sus ojos. Mordió su pulgar izquierdo y lo paso sobre su marca de nacimiento.

Con Boomer

Boomer: Sokka… O_O. oh No!. Pero al ver señales que ahí hubo una pelea. Hayate hay que ayudar a Sokka. Hayate sacando su boomerang lo asintió. GIJYUU NINPOU, SHIKYAKU NO JUTSU!. Haciendo una pose de manos hasta que empezó a tener algunos rasgos animales.

Bisuke: JUUJIN BUNSHIN!. Transformandose en un clon de Boomer.

Mientras con Sokka

Inabi: Eres igual de tonto que siempre, enfrentarte a nosotros solo será imposible que nos venzas. Sacando un kunai.

Sokka: Ja! Quien te dijo que los enfrentaría solo. Haciendo una pose de manos para hacer el kage bunshin ( jutsu clones de sombra). Pero no muy lejos de ahí salió un boomerang

B/B: GATSUUGA!. Girando a gran velocidad formando una gran barrena atacando a los shinobis de Kiri.

Hayate: Llegamos a tiempo, Sokka querías la diversión de patearles el trasero para ti solo. Atranpando su boomerang.

Sokka: ¬¬. lanzaron sus boomerangs, Boomer y Bisuke volvieron atacar con el Gatsuuga.

Mientras Tekka hacia poses de manos en la esfera de hielo.

Tekka ( Sanbi): ya esta listo. Comenzando a transformarse en Sanbi que mas bien tenia la apariencia de una tortuga, pero con una concha de cangrejo y tres colas parecidos a los camarones. No tiene patas traseras, sólo un par de patas delanteras.

SOKOU!. ( triple coletazos). Intentando atacar a Boomer y Yashamaru.

Hayate: BOOMER, BISUKE CUIDADO!. Empujando a Boomer y Yashamaru, no muy lejos de ahí. Pero el no logró esquivar el ataque de Tekka.

Sokka: Tengo que actuar rápido. Haciendo una pose de manos.

Tekka( Sanbi): SUITON: SUIROU NO JUTSU!. ( estilo de agua jutsu prision de agua). Dirigiéndose Hacia Sokka y lo encierra en una esfera de agua muy densa. A Sokka le cuesta respirar dentro. Tekka usaba este jutsu no podía moverse del lugar mientras tenga el jutsu activo y es un blanco fácil.

Hayate: Tengo que ayudar a Sokka. Como tenia estaba muy lastimado solo pudo mover su mano derecha para hacer una pose de manos para controlar su boomerang y lo lanzó hacia Tekka. Este para protegerse liberó a Sokka de este jutsu, y Sokka ya se había desmayado.

Con Boomer

Boomer: Tenemos que ir ayudar a Hayate y Sokka.

Inabi: a donde crees que vas niño llorón. Atacando.

Mientras con Hayate y los demás.

Tekka: HYOTON: GYAKUTAI MEDATSU! (estilo de hielo, jutsu prision de estacas). Empezaron a salir estacas del suelo que se estaban creando en forma de prisión para encerrar Hayate, una vez dentro desde las estacas que forman la prisión estaban apareciendo otras estacas puntiagudas que clavaron Hayate.

Con Boomer

Inabi: Supongo que Tekka ya mató a tus primos. Atacando.

Boomer: Tengo que hacer algo ya!. Pensó. Haciendo una pose de manos. BENBAKU MIZU!. ( jutsu bomba atómica de agua). Creando una pared de agua la cual sale delante de Inabi y los demas shinobis de Kiri .Está revienta dejándolos seriamente lastimados.

Boomer corrió lo más rápido que pudo para ver lo que había pasado.

Boomer: Hayate O_O. se quitó su abrigo y corrió hacia Hayate doblándolo lo usó para recostar la cabeza de su primo. Hayate-niisan por favor despierta. Con lágrimas en los ojos. Acumuló chakra en sus manos para curar a Hayate.

Hayate: No… es necesario que lo hagas… Boomer Ambos sabemos que hasta aquí llegué. Con pocas fuerzas, se quitó su banda. _Boomer-niisan dale mi banda a alguien que sea especial para ti_. Usando telepatía.

Boomer: (Esta bien, Hayate). Usando telepatía.

Hayate: Gracias…por ser un buen p itokosan (primo)… mejor dicho onisan. Con pocas fuerzas y exhaló.

Boomer: Hayate. Llorando.

Bubbles: Boomer-Kun. Con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Tekka( Sanbi): Vaya que llorón eres, solo porque acabé con ese inútil jajajaja!.

Boomer: No te saldras con la tuya. Furioso. Todo su cuerpo tenía chakra,. En eso Sokka reaccionó. Pero al ver que Hayate había muerto.

Sokka: O_O. Hayate…. . con lagrimas en sus ojos. Boomer le hizo una señal con la cabeza, Sokka lo asintió y se fue junto Bisuke con el cuerpo de Hayate.

Boomer: SAINNIGAN!. Cerrando sus ojos y los volvió a abrir, sus ojos se volvieron blancos, las pupilas de sus ojos s estaban agrietadas, a la vez que se marcan todas las venas de las templas alrededor de sus ojos. Mordió su pulgar izquierdo y lo paso sobre su marca de nacimiento.

Con Butch

Butch: Haru ya llegamos…O_O. Ibiki hay que ayudar a Haru. Ibiki solo lo asintió sacando sus manoplas. GIJYUU NINPOU, SHIKYAKU NO JUTSU!. Haciendo una pose de manos hasta que empezó a tener algunos rasgos animales.

Akamaru: JUUJIN BUNSHIN!. Transformándose en un clon de Butch.

Mientras con Haru

Shisui: Si crees que podrás vencerme de nuevo, eres un estupido. Atancando.

Haru: Cuando aprenderás que no puedes vencerme. En eso sale Ibiki con chakra en sus manoplas, y comenzó a atacar a los shinobis de Kumo ( eso es corto para Kumogakure).

B/A: GATSUUGA!. Girando a gran velocidad formando una gran barrena atacando a los shinobis de Kumo.

Ibiki: Justo a tiempo creí que tu te quedarias con toda la diversión de patearles el trasero. XD

Haru: ¬¬. Ibiki y Haru se prepararon para atacar con sus manoplas. Butch y Akamaru atacaron con el gatsuuga.

Mientras Yashiro hacia poses de manos en el muro de tierra.

Yashiro(Yonbi): Por fin. Comenzando a transformarse en Yonbi que mas bien tenía la apariencia de un gorila con colas de dragón. YOTON: YÖGAN NO DAI BÖRU. (Estilo de lava: jutsu gran bola de lava). Lanzando unaGran bola envuelta en lava hacia Butch y Akamaru.

Ibiki: BUTCH, AKAMARU CUIDADO!. Empujando a Butch y Akamaru no muy lejos de ahí. Pero el no pudo esquivar el ataque de Yashiro.

Haru: Tengo que hacer algo, pero ya. Haciendo una pose de manos.

Yashiro(Yonbi): RAITON: RAIROU NO JUTSU!. ( estilo del rayo, tecnica de la prision electrica) dirigiéndose hacia Haru. Y encierra a Haru en una barrera eléctrica.

Ibiki: Tengo que ayudar a Haru. Pero como estaba muy lastimado solo pudo mover su mano derecha para hacer una pose de manos. DOTON: TSUCHI SURU! (estilo de tierra: expansión de tierra). La tierra bajo los pies de Yashiro(Yonbi) se agitó y algunas rocas salieron disparadas en direccion a este, pero liberó a Haru para esquivar las rocas. Y Haru por falta de energía se desmayó.

Con Butch

Butch: Akamaru tenemos que ayudar a los chicos.

Shisui: Tu no iras a ninguna parte debilucho. Atacando.

Mientras con Ibiki y los demas.

Yashiro(Yonbi): RAIZO IKAZUCHI WO UTTE!. (Golpe de luz). Creó dos rayos que lanzó a Ibiki.

Con Butch

Butch: Akamaru vamos.

Shisui: Parece que Yashiro ya se encargó de tus primos.

Butch: No pensé que llegara a usar este jutsu. Pensó. Haciendo una pose de manos. DOTON: TSUCHIRYUDAN NO JUTSU!. ( estilo de tierra, técnica del dragón de tierra). Y creó un enorme dragón de lodo y rocas que arrolló brutalmente Shisui y los de más shinobis de Kumo.

Butch corrió lo mas rapido que pudo para ayudar a sus primos.

Butch: Ibiki. O_O. se quitó su abrigo y corrió hacia Ibiki doblándolo lo usó para recostar la cabeza de su primo. Ibiki hermano por favor despierta. Con lagrimas en los ojos. Acumuló chakra en sus manos para curar a Ibiki.

Ibiki: Butch… por favor…. Ambos sabemos que hasta aquí llegué. Con pocas fuerzas. Se quitó su banda y le la dio a Butch._ Dásela a alguien muy especial para ti. _Usando telepatía.

Butch: _De acuerdo_. Usando telepatía.

Ibiki: Butch… Cuando no esté no hagas desastres en la aldea. Con pocas fuerzas pero sonriendo.. Gracias… por ser un buen onisan(Hermano). Aun pocas fuerzas y exhaló.

Butch: Ibiki. Llorando.

Buttercup: Butch. Con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Yashiro( Yonbi): No es eso tierno, odio lo tierno.

Butch: VOY A PULVERIZARTE!. Furioso. Todo su cuerpo tenía chakra,. En eso Haru reaccionó. Pero al ver que Ibiki había muerto.

Haru: Ibiki. Con lagrimas en sus ojos. L. Butch le hizo una señal con la cabeza, Haru lo asintió y se fue junto Akamaru con el cuerpo de Ibiki.

Butch: SAINNIGAN!. Cerrando sus ojos y los volvió a abrir. Haciendo que el a simple vista fuera ciego. ( YO: ese es un dojutsu de los clanes Ishida, Kazami, Kamiya y Shirai tenían el mismo). Mordió su pulgar izquierdo y lo paso sobre su marca de nacimiento.

**YO: Espero les haya gustado.**

**INNER: Hablas enserio cuentas como murieron sus primos.**

**YO: Concuerdo, pero hay que agregarle drama a la historia. **

**INNER: Bueno... ¬¬**

**YO: Tan pronto como pueda subiré el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por los reviews. comenten. n.n**


	5. La leyenda y Entrenamiento de las PPGZ

Lamento haberme tardado años, habria hecho este capitulo de no ser por ese examen de admision y la visita inesperada de mi prima (Inner: Visita dices se quedo mas de un mes). Aunque ella es la unica de mi lado paterno de la familia que me visita. Cambiando de tema, me llevo tiempo terminarlo espero les guste.

Con Brick actual. ( fuera del pergamino).

Brick: Kushina me puedes hacer un favor.

Kushina: Claro Brick, de que se trata?. :)

Brick: Le puedes enseñar a una amiga como ser una kunoichi de Konoha. sonrojado.

Kushina: Por supuesto que si. n. n

Brick: Gracias Kushina. n.n . Comenzando a hacer una pose de manos, se abrió un portal entrando en el llegaron al bosque donde estaban, Boomer y Butch no habían llegado aun. Y notó que las PPGZ no estaban, pero miró que los pergaminos estaban tirados en el suelo y el sello brillaba. ( N/A: El sello del pergamino de Brick 火)

Brick: Ahora tendre que llamar a Yoshi-nee-chan. Serio. _Onee-san, estas ahí_. Usando telepatía.

Yoshino: _Te escucho Otouto-san, que necesitas_. Usando telepatía.

Brick: _Por favor serías la sensei de Momoko_. Usando telepatía.

Yoshino: _Llegó el día que la entrenarías pero pensé que su primer sensei sería Kushina-Chan_. Usando telepatía.

Brick: _Si pero alguien tiene que enseñarle el estilo de lucha de una kunoichi del clan Ishida_. Usando telepatía.

Yoshino_: Suena interesante que alguien además de ti Otouto, domine las técnicas de los clanes Senju e Ishida_. Usando telepatía. _Esta bien lo hare llegare pronto a la academia_. Aceptando.

Brick: _Arigato Onee-san_. (Hermana).

Con Butch actual ( fuera del pergamino)

Butch: Suzume me puedes hacer un favor?

Suzume: Claro Butch, de que se trata? :)

Butch: Le puedes enseñar a una amiga como ser una kunoichi de Iwa. sonrojado.

Suzume: Claro que si Butch. n.n

Butch: Gracias Suzume. Y comenzó a hacer una pose de manos, se abrió un portal entrando en el llegaron al bosque donde estaban y notaron que Brick y Kushina los esperaban.

Brick: Al fin llegas. Serio con los brazos cruzados.

Butch: Esta vez llegue antes que Boomer. Contestando. Tendre que contactar a Natsuhi-nee-chan. Pensó. _Onee-chan_. Usando telepatía.

Natsuhi: Que pasa Otouto. Usando telepatía.

Butch: Queria que me hicieras un favor. Usando telepatía.

Natsuhi: _Dejame adivinar quieres que entrene a Kaoru con el estilo de lucha de el clan Kamiya_. Usando telepatía.

Butch: _Lo sabias, verdad de hecho si quiero que la entrenes_. Usando telepatía.

Natsuhi: _De acuerdo, estare ahí en unos minutos_. Usando telepatía.

Butch: _Gracias Onee-chan_. Usando telepatía.

Con Boomer actual

Boomer: Koyuki me puedes hacer un favor?

Koyuki: Claro Boomer. n.n

Boomer: Por favor le puedes enseñar a una amiga como ser una kunoichi de Taki.

Koyuki: Claro que si Boomer. n.n

Boomer: Gracias Koyuki. Y comenzó a hacer una pose de manos, se abrió un portal entrando en el llegaron al bosque donde estaban notando que los demás los esperaban.

Butch: Tardaste años. Un poco molesto.

Boomer: Lo siento. Disculpándose. _Kari-nee-chan_. Usando telepatía.

Hikari: _Te escucho que necesitas Otouto-san_. Usando telepatía.

Boomer: _Me puedes hacer un favor_. Usando telepatía.

Hikari: _Adivino quieres que entrene a Miyako con el estilo de lucha del Clan Shirai_. Usando telepatía.

Boomer: _De hecho si, podrías?._ Usando telepatía.

Hikari: _Esta bien, estaré ahí en un momento_. Usando telepatía.

Boomer: Oigan donde están las chicas. Pregunto.

Butch: Al parecer están el pergamino. Respondió.

Brick: Tenemos que sacar a las chicas de ahí. Tomando su pergamino entrando ahí. Butch y Boomer entraron también.

En los pergaminos.

B/B/B( D.R): Inu, ousu-buta, tori, saru, o-hitsuji. Haciendo las poses de manos poniendo sus manos al suelo invocando tres sapos gigantes. ( Gamabunta, Hiro, Gamaken). Las PPGZ estaban mas que sorprendidas.

B/B/B: Chicas hay que salir de aquí. Las PPGZ sin decir nada los asintieron y los seis se fueron de ahí. Al salir tanto como Yoshino, Natsuhi e Hikari había llegado, las tres portaban chalecos antibalas de sus respectivas aldeas sus bandas en la frente , blusas sin mangas adentro de los chalecos, pantalones cortos y sandalias.

Y/N/H: Hola chicas. n.n

B/B/B: Hola….

Kaoru: Me podrían decir porque están aquí?

Natsuhi: Los chicos nos contactaron antes de que las sacaran de esos pergaminos.

Yoshino: Otouto-san no dijiste que te desharías de esos pergaminos.

Brick: Lo había olvidado. Sonriendo rascándose la cabeza. Blossom quiero presentarte a mi otra onee-chan Kushina.

Kushina: Mucho gusto. n.n

Blossom : El gusto es todo mio. n.n

Butch: Kaoru quiero presentarte a mi onee-chan Suzume.

Suzume: es un placer.

Kaoru: Igualmente.

Boomer: Miyako quiero presentarte a mi onee-chan Koyuki.

Koyuki: Mucho gusto.

Miyako: El gusto es todo mio.

Brick: Chicas ellas ahora serán sus maestras les enseñaran todo lo que se necesita para ser un gennin.

Blossom: Pero nosotras sabemos defendernos solas. Arquendo una ceja.

Brick: Si pero ustedes dependen mucho de sus poderes.

Buttercup: Yo no necesito poderes para romperle la cara a los villanos.

Butch: Es cierto, pero en comparación con lo que aprendimos es solo lo básico que nosotros aprendimos hace mucho, acaso no te gustaría aprender cosas nuevas.

Buttercup: Ya que, me apunto para el entrenamiento ninja. Aceptando.

Blossom: De acuerdo yo también estoy dispuesta para un nuevo entrenamiento. Aceptando. Y tu Bubbles. Ella estaba un poco pensativa.

Bubbles: Esta bien, lo hare. Aceptando. Pero y la escuela.

Brick: Descuida ya esta todo cubierto, chicos.

B/B/B: KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!. Haciendo poses de manos y luego aparecieron 6 clones de ellos mismo pero tres de ellos hicieron poses de manos, y se convierton en las PPGZ. Ya saben que hacer. Los seis clones los asintieron y se fueron. Las verdaderas PPGZ se destransformaron.

Momoko: Si son clones de ustedes los pueden encubrir pero a nosotras….

Brick: No te preocupes, estuvimos con ustedes para saber como son realmente, para poder perfectas transformaciones de RRBZ, las PPGZ, y las primas de los RRBZ se dirigieron al lago que estaba cerca de ahí.

Brick: Boomer. Este sin decir nada, solo lo asintió e hizo un puente de hielo no muy grande en el lago, todos cruzando en el se abrió un portal enfrente de ellos que los llevó a la Academia. Chicas bienvenidas a la Academia FIRE ninja. El aspecto de la academia era muy similar a la academia WIND ninja. Habían muchos estudiantes en su practicando unos movimientos. Es suficiente por hoy ya pueden descansar. Sus estudiantes asintiéndolo, hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron, luego se nueve se dirigieron al salón de los grandes senseis. Viendo a un hombre de cabello y ojos marrón con un traje rojo oscuro con el símbolo de la academia en la manga de su brazo derecho y un hombre cabello largo negro ojos color ámbar con una camisa azul y pantalones negros.

¿?: Chicos veo que ya trajeron a sus amigas, lo hicieron más rápido de lo que pensé.

Boomer: Bueno pensamos que ya era tiempo que ellas se convirtieran en Kunoichis, Maestro Chase Young.

Chase: Ustedes seis tienen el poder para detener a Him.

Momoko: Y ustedes ya sabían sobre nosotras?

¿?: De hecho si, ustedes son los protectores de la leyenda.

Miyako: A que leyenda se refiere?

Boomer: El Sensei Kai se refiere que nosotros venceremos de Him.

Chace: Si la leyenda cuenta que un ser malvado llamado Him tratará destruir el mundo, pero ocho guerreros lucharan contra el, pero solo cuatro de ellos se sacrificaran por el bien de todos.

Momoko: Pero nosotros somos seis donde están los dos que faltan.

Brick: Los dos que faltan están en Suna, uno de ellos es nuestro amigo Yang y creo que la amiga de Yang, como es que se llama.

Boomer: Creo que se llama Izumi Hiwatari. Contestó.

Buttercup: Pero si lucharemos contra Him, quienes son los que se sacrificaran?

Butch: Chicas los cuatro que se sacrificaran son Brick, Boomer, Yang y yo.

M/M/K: Eso significa que pronto morirán.

Kaoru: Saben que no dejaremos que lo hagan. Un poco molesta.

Butch: Estamos conscientes de eso. Respondió.

Brick: Pero es por el bien de todos. Serio. _Si supieran que solo yo será el que se sacrificará, no dejaran que lo haga_. Pensó. Bien ahora vamos enseñarles donde están sus habitaciones.

Las habitaciones de las PPGZ estaban enfrente de las de los RRBZ.

Butch: Hay una sorpresa para ustedes en sus habitaciones, esperamos que les guste.

Brick: Mañana a primera hora comienzan sus entrenamientos. Los nueve entrando cada una de sus habitaciones.

En la habitación de Momoko.

Momoko: SIIII…!. XD Mirando los dos trajes en su cama. Uno era un traje negro con algunos detalles rosas con el símbolo de la academia. (uniforme estudiante de la Academia ninja). blusa negra una chaqueta corta rosa con detalles en negro. ( YO: Similar al de Miu Ishida).

En la Habitación de Miyako

Miyako: Que lindo. XD Mirando los dos trajes en su cama. Uno era un traje negro con algunos detalles azul claro con el símbolo de la academia. Y el otro era un vestido azul claro qipao, pantalones cortos de color negro. (YO: Similar al de Sakura Haruno)

En la habitación de Kaoru

Kaoru: Que bien, que no son vestidos. Suspirando aliviada. Mirando los dos trajes en su cama era un traje negro con algunos detalles verde claro con el símbolo de la academia. Y el otro era una blusa verde claro sin mangas y pantalones negros. ( YO: Similar al de Tenten).

A la mañana siguiente las PPGZ fueron a las habitaciones de los RRBZ.

Kaoru: _Butch en donde se supone que estas_. Pensó. Pero cuando iba a salir de la habitación.

Butch: Segura que buscaste bien?. Kaoru se volteó para ver donde estaba pero no miró a nadie. Estoy aquí arriba. Ella miró hacia arriba viendo que Butch estaba de cabeza sobre el techo de la habitación. estaba parado de cabeza, pero había acumulado chakra en sus pies, para poder hacer.

Kaoru: Que haces ahí, ya baja. Algo molesta.

Butch: Tienes mucho que aprender. Dejando de concentrar chakra en sus pies, volviendo al suelo. Te ves genial con ese traje. Algo sonrojado mirando a otro lado. Llevaba puesta la blusa y los pantalones, pero se habia arreglado el empieza tu entrenamiento con Suzume. Los dos salieron de la habitación.

Kaoru: Gracias... Butch. Algo sonrojada.

En la habitación de Boomer

Miyako: Boomer-kun donde estas?. Pero cuando iba a salir de la habitación.

Boomer: Buscabas a alguien?. Miyako volteó para ver en donde estaba, pero no vio a nadie. Segura que estas buscando bien, estoy aquí arriba. Miyako miró hacia arriba ahí estaba Boomer de cabeza parado en el techo. ( había concentrado chakra en sus pies permitiéndole hacer eso).

Miyako: Creí que te habías ido.

Boomer: Normalmente a esta hora ya estoy dando lecciones. n.n . Te ves linda, con ese vestido Miyako. Algo sonrojado, tratando de mirar a otro lado. Llevaba puesto el vestido y los pantalones cortos por debajo, Miyako llevaba suelto el cabello, pero con una cinta.

Vamos creo que Brick y Butch ya nos esperan.

Miyako: Gracias. Algo sonrojada. Los dos salieron de la habitación.

En la habitación de Brick

Momoko: Brick, donde estas?. Mirando a todas partes, y salió de la habitación se encontró con las primas de los chicos Butch, Kaoru, Boomer y Miyako . Alguien ha visto a Brick?.

Butch: Seguro ha de estar entrenando.

Ku/Y: Usualmente no duerme mucho. Y se fueron a un enorme salón, pero vieron que había un bosque como campo de entrenamiento en donde estaba Brick.

Boomer: Ya usó el rasendori. ( YO: Combinación de el chidori y el rasengan).

Butch: Otra vez usando un genjutsu en si mismo.

Momoko: Y quienes son ellos?.

Ku/Y: El hombre pelinegro es Kazuma uno de los cuatro espadachines de la neblina y acusado de intentar matar al Nidaime Mizukage. Seria. Pero al ver que Kazuma y los demas ninjas que luchaban contra Brick le lanzaron miles de kunais. Brick solo cerró sus ojos. Creo que Brick usará el Hakkeshou kaiten. Brick comenzó a Girar a gran velocidad con esa técnica creó un torbellino con el que se defendió de los ataques de Kazuma. Ellas comenzaron hacer rápidamente unas poses de manos. DOROGAESHI NO JUTSU!. ( Jutsu barrera de tierra). Golpearon el suelo con las manos, creando dos pequeña pared de roca que los protegió de los kunais. Eso estuvo cerca. Ya habia pasado el efecto del ninjutsu.

Momoko: Como es que dijieron que se llama esa técnica que hizo Brick?.

Kushina: Hakkeshou kaiten, pero también es conocida como la rotación celestial de ocho trigramas, Brick solía estudiar las técnicas de otros clanes de Konoha, pero esta tecnica es del clan Hyuga, el la desarrolló a los siete años. Mientras hablaban Kazuma corrió hacia Momoko. Pero Brick al darse cuanta de eso. Lo más rápido que pudo comenzó a hacer poses de manos.

Brick: KAGE MANE NO JUTSU!. ( Jutsu de sombra paralizante). Alargando su sombra hacia Kazuma. La sombra de Brick se unió con la de Kazuma, mientras este intentaba alcanzar a Momoko. No te permitiré hacer eso. Furioso e hizo otra pose de manos. KAGE KUBISHIBARI!.(Jutsu de sombra estrangulante) Creando manos en la sombra que empezaron a estrangular a Kazuma. No dejaré que lo hagas de nuevo. Muy furioso. Entonces Kushina intervino.

Yoshino: Brick, tranquilo no es el Kazuma real. En eso Brick al escuchar a su prima, se empezó a calmar.

Brick: Gracias onee-chan, casi me pasa lo de hace siete años.

Yoshino: No hay de que Otouto-san. :)

Brick: Como que no hay de qué, solo tu eres la única que me puede tranquilizar, cuando…. . En eso se fijó en Momoko con su nuevo atuendo. Llevaba el cabello con la misma cola de caballo sin llevar su moño con el flequillo a un lado .Momoko te ves hermosa, con esa ropa. Sonrojado, tratando de ver a otro lado.

Momoko: Gracias… Brick. Sonrojada.

Brick: Bueno hoy empieza su entrenamiento, Kushina te dará todo lo necesario, como Kunais, shurikens. Tratando de cambiar de tema. Mientras las PPGZ se fueron a entrenar con las primas de los RRBZ. Y los RRBZ se fueron con sus estudiantes para la siguiente lección.

Con Momoko , Yoshino y Kushina.

Momoko: Oigan, quería saber porque Brick no… . en eso ellas termina lo que decia.

Kus/Y: No te enseñará todo lo básico de un ninja, bueno es que solo en nuestra aldea solo se le permite a un jounin o un chunnin, enseñarles todo eso en la Academia ninja, pero Brick es nivel sannin.

Kushina: pero yo no quise tener un nivel más alto que jounin.

Momoko: Entiendo, Yoshi que nivel ninja tienes?

Yoshino: Es nivel sannin.

Momoko: Pero que solo se le permite a un jounin o un chunnin.

Yoshino: Buen punto, otouto-san dijo que seria mejor que aprendieras los estilos del clan Senju y el clan Ishida. Momoko sin decir nada solo la asintió. Otra pregunta.

Momoko: Porque Kushina y Brick no tienen el mismo apellido.

Kushina: Es que mi obaa-san (Abuela) Mito Uzumaki, ella era de la aldea del remolino, al casarse con mi abuelo el primer Hokage ( Shodaime Hokage) pasó a ser a Mito Senju, pero ella quiso que mi padre tuviera el apellido Uzumaki. Explicándole. Oye tu me pareces familiar. Viendo de pies a cabeza a Momoko.

Momoko: Sera porque me parezco a Yoshi. Confundida.

Yoshino: Si pero además de eso te pareces a alguien mas.

Kushina: Ya recuerdo, tu te pareces a mi oba-san (Tía) Ta-Min, la Oka-san de Brick, lo única diferencia son tus ojos los tuyos son rosa y los de oba-san Ta-Min eran rojos como los de Brick.

Momoko: De veras creen eso.

Kushina: Claro, aquí tengo una foto de ella. Sacando una foto de la familia de Brick ( el padre de Brick era de piel oscura, cabello largo negro, ojos color ámbar llevaba puesto una camisa ligera kimono de color marrón con una armadura de malla debajo de ella se mantiene cerrada con una faja y pantalón azul marino. (YO: Igual a la vestimenta de Hashirama Senju). La madre de Brick era de cabello largo pelirrojo, ojos rojos como los de Brick ella llevaba puesto un kimono largo rosa con adornos blancos a excepción de en las mangas que se mantiene cerrada por un obi negro y Brick cuando tenia seis años tenia puesto una camisa roja con dos correas de cuero alrededor de su espalda y pecho; y pantalones negros, el estaba sobre los hombros de su padre.

Momoko: Vaya si se parece a mi. Mirando la foto. Pero aquí Brick se ve diferente, se ve feliz.

Ku/Y: Era el tiempo en la que ambos clanes éramos felices, fue un año antes del ataque de Kazuma y sus aliados. :(

Momoko: Lo siento, no debí preguntar. :(

Ku/Y: No te preocupes. Y luego sacó un porta shuriken y un porta kunai, y se los dio a Momoko. Este es el porta shuriken. Refiriéndose a este mientras Momoko se lo colocaba la pierna derecha. Pero en este es un porta kunai, ahí no solo hay kunais sino también algunos pergaminos. Mientras Momoko se lo colocaba.

Momoko: Gracias.. Me enseñaran a usarlas?.

Kushina: Si, te enseñaremos el uso de armas básicas de un ninja, cuando te conviertas en gennin, tendrás una banda protectora como esta. Mostrándole su banda. Primero veremos la historia de Konoha- que significa aldea escondida entre las hojas, fundó hace 40 años por mi abuelo el primer Momoko ponía atenció el tiempo, una época de guerra constante entre distintos clanes ninja que aspiraban a aumentar su territorio y eran contratados por distintos países. Se erigieron dos clanes por encima de todos, los Uchiha y los Senju del bosque y sus aliados del Clan Ishida. El enfrentamiento continuado se evidenciaba en los recurrentes combates entre sus líderes Hashirama Senju, Jarek Ishida y Madara Uchiha. Finalmente Hashirama, Jarek y Madara los Fundadores de Konoha los tres clanes acordaron la paz y fundaron una aldea en la Nación del Fuego, la Aldea escondida de la Hoja, que posteriormente fué adoptado por el resto de los países ninja. Hashirama fue elegido por consenso como el primer Hokage y recibió el nombre de Shodaime a pesar de la desconfianza de Madara, su propio clan lo desautorizó y, en consecuencia, Madara abandona la aldea. Posteriormente volvió para desafiarla pero fue derrotado por mi abuelo y Jarek Ishida. (YO: Como había mencionado en la 1ra. Parte Brick es de la Nación del Fuego, a si que Konoha se localiza en una isla de la Nacion del Fuego). Finalizando de explicarle la historia de Konoha.

Con Kaoru, Natsuhi y Suzume

Kaoru: Suzume, porque Butch no…. . en eso Suzume termina su frase.

Su/N: No te enseñará todo lo básico de un ninja normalmente nuestra aldea solo se le permite a un chunnin o un jounin en la Academia Ninja, pero Butch es nivel sannin,

Suzume: en mi caso yo no quise tener un nivel mas alto que un jounin.

Kaoru: Oye Natsuhi que nivel ninja tienes.

Natsuhi: Sannin.

Kaoru: Entonces porque me entrenaras?

Natsuhi: Otouto-san dijo que seria necesario que aprendieras los estilos de lucha de los clanes Kamizuru y Kamiya. Respondió.

Kaoru: Comprendo.

Suzume:_Porque ella se hace tan familiar._ Pensó. Viendo detenidamente a Kaoru.

Un segundo tu te pareces con alguien.,

Kaoru: Sera porque me parezco con Natsuhi.

Natsuhi: Tal vez pero que se refiere a otra persona. Respondió.

Suzume: Ya se porque te me haces tan familiar,tu te pareces a la oba-san Suki, salvo por tus ojos los ojos de mi Tía son mas oscuros, como los de Butch.

Kaoru: En serio creen eso?. Confundida.

Suzume: Claro, aquí tengo una foto de ella. Sacando una foto de su bolsillo. Y se la mostró a Kaoru. el padre de Butch era de piel oscura, cabello marrón, ojos verdes llevaba puesto una camisa ligera kimono de color verde oscuro con una armadura de malla debajo de ella se mantiene cerrada con una faja y pantalón azul marino. La madre de Butch era de cabello largo pelinegro, ojos verdes como los de Butch ella llevaba puesto un kimono largo verde claro con adornos blancos a excepción de en las mangas que se mantiene cerrada por un obi negro y Butch cuando tenia seis años tenia puesto una túnica verde oscuro con un diseño de llamas doradas en los bordes, con una cinta verde claro, atado en un moño suelto alrededor de su cintura y pantalones negros, el estaba sobre los hombros de su padre.

Kaoru: Wow!, no bromeabas si se parece a mí. Mirando la foto. Pero Butch se ve diferente, se ve feliz.

Suzume: Era el tiempo en la que todos los miembros del clan eramos felices, fue un año antes del ataque de Sabiru y sus aliados. :(

Kaoru: Lo siento, no debí preguntar. :(

Suzume: No te preocupes. Y luego sacó un porta shuriken y un porta kunai, y se los dio a Kaoru.

Kaoru: Gracias, me enseñaras como usarlas?.

Suzume: Si, te enseñaré el uso de armas básicas de un ninja, cuando te conviertas en gennin, tendrás una banda protectora como esta. Mostrándole su banda. Bien empecemos con la historia de Iwagakure que significa Aldea escondida entre las rocas, como su nombre lo dice está se encuentra rodeado por una gran cantidad de montaña que les sirve a su pueblo como un defensa natural contra ataques enemigos, por eso la aldea se siente orgulloso de sus grandes defensas. Está situada en una cadena de montañas de donde salen unas pequeñas cascadas estrechas. Mientras Kaoru le prestaba atención. Iwa fue fundada hace 40 años por mi abuelo, el primer Tsuchikage ( shodaime tsuchikage), en una época de guerra constante entre distintos clanes ninja que aspiraban a aumentar su territorio y eran contratados por distintos países. Se erigieron dos clanes por encima de todos, los Taisen y los Kamizuru y sus aliados del Clan Kamiya. El enfrentamiento continuado se evidenciaba en los recurrentes combates entre sus líderes Minato Kamizuru, Kanoi Kamiya y Akio Taisen. Finalmente Minato, Kanoi y Akio los Fundadores de Iwa, los tres clanes acordaron la paz y fundaron una aldea en el Reino Tierra, la Aldea escondida de las rocas, que posteriormente fue adoptado por el resto de los países ninja. Minato fue elegido por consenso como el primer Tsuchikage y recibió el nombre de Shodaime a pesar de la desconfianza de Akio, su propio clan lo desautorizó y, en consecuencia, Akio abandona la aldea. Posteriormente volvió para desafiarla pero fue derrotado por mi abuelo y Kanoi Kamiya. (YO: Como había mencionado en la 1ra. Parte Butch es del Reino Tierra, a si que Iwa se localiza en esta). Finalizando de explicarle la historia de Iwa.

Mientras con Miyako, Hikari y Koyuki.

Miyako: Koyuki, porque Boomer…. . en eso Koyuki termina su frase.

Koyuki: Te enseñará lo básico de un ninja. Normalmente nuestra aldea solo se le permite a un chunnin o un jounin en la Academia Ninja, pero Boomer es nivel sannin, en mi caso yo no quise tener un nivel mas alto que un jounin. Pero se fijó en Miyako. (Porque ella se hace tan familiar). Pensó. Viendo detenidamente a Miyako. Un segundo, ya se porque te me haces tan familiar, tu te pareces a mi Tía Ummi, salvo por tus ojos los ojos de mi Tía son mas oscuros, como los de Boomer.

Miyako: De verdad, lo crees.

Koyuki: Por supuesto, aquí tengo una foto de ella. Sacando una foto de su bolsillo. Sacando una foto de su bolsillo. Y se la mostró a Kaoru. el padre de Butch era de piel oscura, cabello marrón, ojos azules llevaba puesto una camisa ligera kimono de color azul oscuro con una armadura de malla debajo de ella se mantiene cerrada con una faja y pantalón negro. La madre de Boomer era de cabello largo rubio, ojos azules como los de Boomer ella llevaba puesto un kimono largo azul claro con adornos blancos a excepción de en las mangas que se mantiene cerrada por un obi negro y Boomer cuando tenia seis años tenia puesto un uniforme de manga larga azul oscuro con placas de metal en la parte que llegó a la parte posterior de sus manos, así como una chaqueta azul oscuro con adornos de color azul claro, el estaba sobre los hombros de su padre.

Miyako: Boomer se ve muy diferente, se ve feliz.

Koyuki: Eso fue en la época en la que todos éramos felices, antes de que del ataque de Akahoshi y sus aliados. :(

Miyako: Lo siento, no debí preguntar. :(

Koyuki: No te preocupes. Y luego sacó un porta shuriken y un porta kunai, y se los dio a Miyako. Este es el porta shuriken. Refiriéndose a este mientras Miyako se lo colocaba la pierna derecha. Pero en este es un porta kunai, ahí no solo hay kunais sino también algunos pergaminos. Mientras Miyako se lo colocaba.

Miyako: Gracias, pero me enseñaras a usarlas.

Koyuki: Si, te enseñaré el uso de armas básicas de un ninja, cuando te conviertas en gennin, tendras una banda protectora como esta. Mostrándole su banda. Bien empezemos con la historia de Takigakure que significa Aldea escondida entre la cascada, como su nombre lo dice su principal entrada es una cascada sirve a su pueblo como un defensa natural contra ataques enemigos, por eso la aldea se siente orgulloso de sus grandes defensas. Mientras Miyako le prestaba atención. Taki fue fundada hace 40 años por mi abuelo, el primer Takikage ( shodaime takikage), en una época de guerra constante entre distintos clanes ninja que aspiraban a aumentar su territorio y eran contratados por distintos países. Se erigieron dos clanes por encima de todos, los Shuseki y los Kazahana y sus aliados del Clan Shirai. El enfrentamiento continuado se evidenciaba en los recurrentes combates entre sus líderes Nagato Kazahana, Huang Shirai y Setsuna Shuseki. Finalmente Nagato, Huang y Setsuna los Fundadores de Taki, los tres clanes acordaron la paz y fundaron una aldea en una isla cercana a la Tribu Agua del Norte, la Aldea escondida de la Cascada, que posteriormente fue adoptado por el resto de los países ninja. Nagato fue elegido por consenso como el primer Takikage y recibió el nombre de Shodaime a pesar de la desconfianza de Setsuna, su propio clan lo desautorizó y, en consecuencia, Setsuna abandona la aldea. Posteriormente volvió para desafiarla pero fue derrotado por mi abuelo y Huang Shirai. (YO: Como había mencionado en la 1ra. Parte Boomer es de la Tribu Agua del Norte, a si que la isla en la que se localiza Taki es parte de la Tribu Agua del Norte). Finalizando de explicarle la historia de Taki.

Con Kushina y Momoko

Kushina: Chakra: es la energia esencial para cualquier jutsu, incluso hasta para el más básico, es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo y la energía espiritual adquirida con el ejercicio y la experiencia. Una vez mezclado, puede ser canalizada a través del sistema circulatorio del chakra, que es como el sistema circulatorio de la sangre pero con chakra, a cualquiera de los 361 puntos de chakra tambien llamados tenketsu en el cuerpo. A través de varios métodos, el más común es de sellos manuales, el chakra puede ser manipulado para crear un efecto que no sería posible de otro modo, como caminar sobre el agua, exhalar fuego o la creación de ilusiones.

Momoko: Cuantos sellos manuales existen?

Yoshino: Existen 12 sellos. Y comenzó a hacer unas poses se manos. Nezumi (Rata), O-ushi (Buey), Tora (Tigre), Usagi (Liebre), Ryu (Dragón), Hebi (Serpiente), Uma (Caballo), O-hitsuji (Carnero), Saru (Mono), Tori (Pájaro), Inu (Perro), Ousu-buta (Jabalí).

Con Miyako y Koyuki

Koyuki: Sin embargo hay diferentes naturalezas de chakra. Mientras le mostró estas imágenes Miyako. Los cuales son Katon (Fuego), Suiton (Agua), Doton (Tierra), Raiton (Rayo), Fuuton-(Viento).

Con Suzume y Kaoru

Suzume:Las armas ninja son las herramientas mas básicas con las que cuenta un ninja y que siempre deben estar disponibles para su uso..Enseñandole todas las armas. Pero el arma preferida de mi Tía era el bojutsu. Enseñándole un bojutsu de acero.

Natsuhi: Te enseñaré el uso del Bo.

Kaoru: Butch no se los dijo se manejar el bo.

Natsuhi: Si es cierto lo que dices demuéstralo. Dándole un bo a Kaoru. Y con una pose de manos hizo aparecer su bo.

Suzume: Háganlo en otra ocasión, de acuerdo. Kaoru y Natsuhi la asintieron.

Con Kushina, Momoko y Yoshino ( YO: Me saltaré la parte que le explica a Momoko que es genjutsu y taijutsu).

Kushina: Antes de pasar al uso de armas, te diré lo que es ninjutsu; Se refiere mayormente a cualquier técnica que haga uso de chakra y que permite al usuario realizar hechos extraordinarios con diferentes objetivos que en otras circunstancias seria incapaz de hacer. Al concluir sacó dos espadas sai.

Yoshino: Eran las armas que ella usaba. Sacando también sus espadas sai.Y son arma que usaras .

Momoko: Comenzaremos con esas?.

Kushina: No, las de práctica son de madera.

Con Miyako, Koyuki e Hikari ( YO: me saltaré lo del ninjutsu y genjutsu).

Koyuki: Antes de mostrarte el arma que usaras te explicaré lo que es taijutsu: Se refiere a cualquier técnica que envuelve el uso de las artes marciales o que permita la optimización de las habilidades naturales del ser humano. Son todas aquellas técnicas de ataque y defensa cuerpo a cuerpo, en otras palabras son las técnicas en que se lucha a corta distancia con diferentes partes del cuerpo (sin armas o con armas). Se basan en la resistencia del individuo, y se realizan de acuerdo a su destreza física. El taijutsu rara vez usa chakra, aunque en algunas ocasiones y en técnicas especiales se agrega chakra para intensificar el ataque. Al terminar le mostró un par de abanicos. Estas eran las preferidas de mi Tía.

Miyako: Con esas iniciaremos?

Koyuki: Las de entrenamiento son de madera.

Con Suzume y Kaoru

Suzume: Antes de enseñarte a usar el bo te diré lo que es genjutsu: son aquellas que alteran la percepción de la realidad en aquel sobre el que se realizan.. No se sabe mucho de este tipo de técnicas excepto que requieren de un alto grado de inteligencia para llevarse a cabo y aun así pueden romperse al detener la circulación de Chakra por el cuerpo o cuando el cuerpo de la víctima o el usuario del genjutsu reciben un golpe que los saque del trance.

**YO: Hasta aqui lo dejo, en dos dias subire la contii.**

**INNER: Hasta ahi lo dejas.  
><strong>

**Yo: Por ahora si, mientras espero el resultado de ese examen.  
><strong>

**INNER: Diras comerte las uñas, por el resultado.**

**YO: No me lo recuerdes. ¬¬  
><strong>

**Dickory5: Que bien que te haya gustado. ;)  
><strong>

**Bumbatwint-chan: Me alegra que te gustara, cuando hice el cap. anterior hasta tenia pañuelos para las lagrimas.  
><strong>

**Yo: En dos dias subire la contii, pero si no, lo hare el lunes. Gracias por lo reviews. comenten. n.n  
><strong>


	6. Descubriendo el Sainnigan de las Chicas

Hola a todos disculpen que me haya tardado más de lo esperado, aquí tengo el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste.

Han pasado semanas desde que las PPGZ comenzaron su entrenamiento con las primas de los RRBZ, al principio se les dificultó un poco, pero con mucha dedicación han logrado estar casi al nivel de ellas.

En una mañana tranquila en la Academia Fire ninja, mientras en una parte del bosque se podía contemplar a Kushina, Yoshino y a Momoko luchando como parte de su entrenamiento con unos sables sai y unas mascaras que parecían de cazador especial ANBU. Momoko usaba sables sai reales por su arduo entrenamiento, igualando en velocidad y fuerza a Kushina y Yoshino. Pero Kushina sorprendió a Momoko por la espalda y sujetándola por el cuello, cuando Kushina creyó que se Momoko se iba dar por vencido; esta en un momento a otro desaparece dejando a Kushina y Yoshino comprendiendo que lo que Kushina había atrapado era un clon Momoko reapareció detrás de ellas quitándose la mascara no parecía la misma Momoko que todos conocían parecía aun mas segura de si misma, tanto Kushina y Yoshino se quitaron sus mascaras.

Yoshino: Mejor ponte la mascara. Aun en guardia.

Kushina: No por nada te lo decimos. Aun en guardia. Momoko sin decir nada ataco Kushina y Yoshino reaccionaron rápidamente ante esto, las tres se movían a una velocidad increíble.

Desde un árbol cerca de ahí estaba Brick sentado en una rama observando en silencio el entrenamiento, pero se aseguraba de que no lo vieran.

Brick: Has progresado mucho con tu entrenamiento, mi Hime. Pensó mientras las observaba, sonrojándose con lo último. Me recuerda mucho a Oka-san con sus movimientos. Mirando a Momoko, imaginando a su madre en lugar de Momoko

Esta se movía a con tal velocidad con sus sais tanta que fue quitando una a una de sus espadas a Kushina, esta al verse desarmada dio unas volteretas hacia atrás, Momoko lanzo sus sais quedando clavadas en el mismo árbol que estaba Brick Yoshino hizo lo mismo que Momoko para hacer el combate mas justo, ahora las tres tenían un encuentro con taijutsu eran tantos los de las primas de Brick que Momoko no solo se defendía sino mas bien atacaba las tres estaban al mismo nivel de velocidad.

Brick: Ya llevan mucho tiempo así. Observándolas. Las tres aun seguían luchando pero se veía que estaban agotadas, ellas al dar un último golpe no lo pudieron dar. Fue empate de nuevo esta es la quinta o sexta vez que pasa. Con una sonrisa, mientras se ponía de pie y fue de ahí.

Momoko: Ya… es todo…. Por hoy. Exhausta.

Kushina: Si creo… que es todo… cierto Yoshi-Chan. Exhausta.

Yoshino: Si… es todo… exhausta.

Ku/Y: Felicitaciones Momoko, nadie a podido a excepción de Otouto-san a logrado estar a nuestro nivel. Felicitándola. n.n

Momoko: Gracias Kushina, Yoshi. Haciendo reverencia. Oigan y Brick?. Se dio cuenta de su presencia desde la lucha.

Kushina: Se suponía que estaba entrenando a los estudiantes de la academia, debió terminar temprano como para quedarse a observar. También se dio percato de su presencia.

Yoshino: Seguro estaba ansioso para poder ver el entrenamiento. También se dio percato de su presencia.

Momoko: _Pasara algo importante como para que Brick haya estado observando_. Pensó.

Yoshino: Otouto-san y nosotras sabemos que ya estas lista para el kuchiyose no jutsu (jutsu de invocación).

Momoko: En serio ya estoy lista?.

Kushina: Claro que lo estas, mañana Otouto-san traerá los pergaminos de sello para el jutsu.

Momoko: Y se puede hacer invocaciones sin el pergamino de sello.

Yoshino: No exactamente, pero te llevaran a los lugares donde viven los animales que quieres invocar.

Momoko: Tengo que firmar con sangre el sello, cierto. Pregunto.

Kushina: Y debajo de tu firma debes poner tus huellas dactilares. Explicándole.

Momoko: Entiendo.

Yoshino: Momoko te has sentido extraña cada vez que concentras chakra. Pregunto.

Momoko: De hecho, también he notado que en mi mano izquierda aparece una marca similar a la que tiene Brick en su mano derecha. Contestó.

Kushina: Siempre aparece cuando concentras chakra. Pregunto. Momoko solo la asintió.

Yoshino: eso significa que tienes un gran potencial oculto. n.n

Momoko: Eso creen. Sacando su collar que le habían dado hace tiempo. Yoshino miro fijamente este collar.

Yoshino: De donde sacaste ese collar. Pregunto.

Momoko: Un chico misterioso me lo dio hace tiempo. Respondió.

Yoshino: Entiendo. También sacando un collar similar al de Momoko.

Momoko: Tambien tienes uno. Al darse cuenta que Yoshi tiene uno igual.

Yoshino: Fue Otou-san me lo dio cuando era pequeña, me dijo que fue forjado por el espíritu del fuego y el espíritu del rayo.

Momoko: Entiendo, Brick tiene uno igual. Pregunto.

Yoshino: Claro, todos los miembros del clan Ishida tienen uno. Respondio.

Kushina: Ya deberíamos ir a descansar. Momoko y Yoshi solo la asintieron dirigieron a la academia.

En otra parte del bosque se podía contemplar a Suzume, Kaoru y Natsuhi luchando como parte de su entrenamiento con unos bo de acero. Kaoru luchaba con un bo de acero, ya que su fuerza fue incrementada en su entrenamiento que la mayoría de las veces las tres terminaban haciendo pedazos los bojutsus de madera, asi que sus senseis pensaron que ya era tiempo que aumentara la dificultad sin que los bo terminaran rompiéndose. Suzume intento atacar pero Kaoru la esquivo giro dándole un rodillazo en el rostro a Suzume pero esta se protegió con su bo, Kaoru giro una vez mas dándole una patada en la espalda a Suzume ella reacciono a tiempo usando su bo dando un salto hacia atrás.

Natsuhi: Has mejorado bastante. Aun en guardia.

Suzume: Otouto-san no exageraba de lo fuerte que eres. Aun en guardia.

Kaoru: Eso les dijo. Aun en guardia. Ellas solo la asintieron y continuaron con el entrenamiento. Desde un árbol cerca de ahí estaba Butch sentado en una rama observando en silencio el entrenamiento, pero se aseguraba de que no lo vieran.

Butch: Kaoru se ha hecho más fuerte con el entrenamiento. Pensó mientras las observaba, sonrojado. Me recuerda mucho a Oka-san con sus movimientos. Mirando a Kaoru, imaginando a su madre en lugar de Kaoru.

Natsuhi: Nos igualas en fuerza con tu manejo con el bo. Soltando su bo. Pero que tal hacemos esto sin el.

Kaoru: Suena interesante. Soltando su bo.

Suzume: Adelante. Soltando su bo.

Kaoru: Podria estar asi todo el dia. Atacando.

Horas después

Butch: Cuanto han tardado. Observándolas. Las tres aun seguían luchando pero se veía que estaban agotadas, ellas al dar un último golpe no lo pudieron dar. Fue empate de nuevo . Con una sonrisa, mientras se ponía de pie y fue de ahí.

Kaoru: Ya… es todo…. Por hoy. Exhausta. Puedo seguir con esto aun.

Suzume: Si creo… que es todo… c. Exhausta. Deberías descansar, tanto entrenamiento te hara daño.

Natsuhi: Me recuerdas a Otouto-san. exhausta. A pesar de sentirse agotado siempre quiere seguir entrenando. Recobrando el aliento. Pero por el momento…

Ku/Y: Felicitaciones Kaoru, nadie a podido a excepción de Otouto-san a logrado estar a nuestro nivel. Felicitándola. n.n

Kaoru: Gracias Suzume, Natsuhi. Haciendo reverencia. Oigan y Butch?. Se dio cuenta de su presencia desde la lucha.

Suzume: Se suponía que estaba entrenando a los estudiantes de la academia, debió terminar temprano como para quedarse a observar. También se dio percato de su presencia.

Natsuhi: Estaba ansioso para poder ver el entrenamiento. También se dio percato de su presencia.

Kaoru: _Pasara algo importante como para que Butch_. Pensó.

Natsuhi: Otouto-san y nosotras sabemos que ya estas lista para el kuchiyose no jutsu (jutsu de invocación).

Kaoru: En serio ya estoy lista?.

Suzume: Claro que lo estas, mañana Otouto-san traerá los pergaminos de sello para el jutsu.

Kaoru: Y se puede hacer invocaciones sin el pergamino de sello.

Natsuhi: No exactamente, pero te llevaran a los lugares donde viven los animales que quieres invocar.

Kaoru: Tengo que firmar con sangre el sello, cierto. Pregunto.

Suzume: Y debajo de tu firma debes poner tus huellas dactilares. Explicándole.

Kaoru: Entiendo.

Natsuhi: Te has sentido extraña cada vez que concentras chakra. Pregunto.

Kaoru: La verdad si, también he notado que en mi mano izquierda aparece una marca similar a la que tiene Butch en su mano derecha. Contestó.

Suzume: Siempre aparece cuando concentras chakra. Pregunto. Kaoru solo la asintió.

Natsuhi: eso significa que tienes un gran potencial oculto. n.n

Kaoru: Eso creen. Sacando su collar que le habían dado hace tiempo. Natsuhi miro fijamente este collar.

Natsuhi: De donde sacaste ese collar. Pregunto.

Kaoru: Un chico misterioso me lo dio hace tiempo. Respondió.

Natsuhi: Entiendo. También sacando un collar similar al de Momoko.

Kaoru: También tienes uno igual. Al darse cuenta que Natsuhi tiene uno igual.

Natsuhi: Fue Otou-san me lo dio cuando era pequeña, me dijo que fue forjado por los espiritus de la tierra.

Kaoru: Entiendo, Butch tiene uno. Pregunto.

Natsuhi: Claro, todos los miembros del clan Kamiya tienen uno. Respondio.

Suzume: Ya deberíamos ir a descansar. Kaoru y Natsuhi solo la asintieron dirigieron a la academia.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque se podía contemplar a Koyuki, Hikari y a Miyako luchando como parte de su entrenamiento con unos tessen (abanicos) y unas mascaras que parecían de cazador especial ANBU. Miyako usaba tessen cerradas parecidas a grandes cuchillas (YO: Parecidos a los tessen de Kitana de la película Mortal Kombat aniquilación)por decisión de sus senseis les dieron estas para aumentar un poco la dificultad en su entrenamiento, ya igualaba en velocidad y fuerza a Koyuki e Hikari. Pero Koyuki sorprendió a Miyako por la espalda y sujetándola por el cuello, cuando Koyuki creyó que se Miyako se iba dar por vencido; esta en un momento a otro desaparece dejando a Kushina y Yoshino comprendiendo que lo que Koyuki había atrapado era un clon Miyako reapareció detrás de ellas quitándose la mascara no parecía la misma Miyako que todos conocían ya no parecía la chica delicada que todos creían que era, tanto Koyuki e Hikari se quitaron sus mascaras.

Hikari: Ponte la mascara. Aun en guardia.

Koyuki: No por nada te lo decimos. Aun en guardia. Miyako sin decir nada ataco Koyuki e Hikari reaccionaron rápidamente ante esto, las tres se movían a una velocidad increíble.

Desde un árbol cerca de ahí estaba Boomer sentado en una rama observando en silencio el entrenamiento, pero se aseguraba de que no lo vieran.

Boomer: Wow, cuanto has mejorado mi Miya-Chan. Pensó mientras las observaba, sonrojándose con lo último. Me recuerda mucho a Oka-san con sus movimientos. Mirando a Miyako, imaginando a su madre en lugar de Miyako

Esta se movía a con tal velocidad con sus tessen aun cerradas cuando Koyuki intento atacar también con sus tessen cerradas, Miyako actuo rápidamente abrió uno de sus tessen justo en el momento preciso que Koyuki ataco con su tessen quedando entre el arma de Miyako esta cerro de nuevo su tessen arrebatandole uno de sus tessen a Koyuki esta al verse desarmada dio unas volteretas hacia atrás, Miyako tiro sus tessen al suelo Hikari hizo lo mismo que Miyako para hacer el combate mas justo, ahora las tres tenían un encuentro con taijutsu eran tantos los de las primas de Boomer que Miyako no solo se defendía sino mas bien atacaba las tres estaban al mismo nivel de velocidad.

Boomer: Cuanto tiempo han tardado. Observándolas. Las tres aun seguían luchando pero se veía que estaban agotadas, ellas al dar un último golpe no lo pudieron dar. Fue empate de nuevo. Con una sonrisa, mientras se ponía de pie y fue de ahí.

Miyako: Ya… es todo…. Por hoy. Exhausta.

Koyuki: Si creo… que es todo… cierto Kari-Chan. Exhausta.

Hikari: Si… es todo… exhausta.

Ko/H: Felicitaciones Miyako-Chan, nadie a podido a excepción de Otouto-san a logrado estar a nuestro nivel. Felicitándola. n.n

Miyako: Gracias Koyuki-Chan, Kari-Chan. Haciendo reverencia. Oigan y Boomer?. Se dio cuenta de su presencia desde la lucha.

Koyuki: Se suponía que estaba entrenando a los estudiantes de la academia, debió terminar temprano como para quedarse a observar. También se dio percato de su presencia.

Miyako: _Pasara algo importante como para que Boomer-kun haya estado observando_. Pensó.

Hikari: Otouto-san y nosotras sabemos que ya estas lista para el kuchiyose no jutsu (jutsu de invocación).

Miyako: En serio ya estoy lista?.

Koyuki: Claro que lo estas, mañana Otouto-san traerá los pergaminos de sello para el jutsu.

Miyako: Y se puede hacer invocaciones sin el pergamino de sello.

Hikari: No exactamente, pero te llevaran a los lugares donde viven los animales que quieres invocar.

Miyako: Tengo que firmar con sangre el sello, cierto. Pregunto.

Koyuki: Y debajo de tu firma debes poner tus huellas dactilares. Explicándole.

Miyako: Entiendo.

Hikari: Miyako-Chan te has sentido extraña cada vez que concentras chakra. Pregunto.

Miyako: De hecho, también he notado que en mi mano izquierda aparece una marca similar a la que tiene Boomer-Kun en su mano derecha. Contestó.

Koyuki: Siempre aparece cuando concentras chakra. Pregunto. Miyako solo la asintió.

Hikari: Significa que tienes un gran potencial oculto. n.n

Miyako: Eso creen. Sacando su collar que le habían dado hace tiempo. Hikari miro fijamente este collar.

Hikari: De donde sacaste ese collar. Pregunto.

Miyako: Un chico misterioso me lo dio hace tiempo. Respondió.

Hikari: Entiendo. También sacando un collar similar al de Miyako.

Miyako: Tambien tienes uno. Al darse cuenta que Kari tiene uno igual.

Hikari: Fue Otou-san me lo dio cuando era pequeña, me dijo que fue forjado por los espiritus del agua y el espíritu del océano.

Miyako: Entiendo, Boomer-Kun tiene uno igual. Pregunto.

Hikari: Claro, todos los miembros del clan Shirai tienen uno. Respondió.

Koyuki: Ya deberíamos ir a descansar. Miyako e Hikari solo la asintieron dirigieron a la academia.

Mientras los chicos conversaban en un salón de la Academia.

Boomer: Miyako- Chan ha mejorado bastante con su entrenamiento. Orgulloso de Miyako.

Butch: Kaoru se ha hecho más fuerte de lo que era. Orgulloso de Kaoru.

Brick: Momoko ha cambiado notoriamente con el entrenamiento. Orgulloso de Momoko. Ya es tiempo que se conviertan en gennin.

Boomer: Crees que ya están listas.

Butch: Claro que lo están, cierto Brick. Este solo lo asintió.

Brick: Mañana regresare a Konoha para solicitar el examen gennin para Momoko. Serio. Y traer los pergaminos del jutsu de invocación.

Boomer: Y yo regresare a Taki. Decidido.

Butch: Ire también a Iwa. Decidido. En ese instante Yoshino, Hikari y Natsuhi llegaron.

Yoshino: Ustedes les dieron a las chicas unos collares. Pregunto.

Brick: De que hablas?. Fingiendo no saber de no que Yoshi dijo.

Natsuhi: Digannos que si ustedes les dieron esos collares a las chicas.

B/B/B: Bueno… si. Un poco nerviosos.

Hikari: Bien, y cuando fue que les dieron esos collares. Pregunto.

Boomer: Fue después de nuestro entrenamiento con los grandes espiritus. Respondió.

Hikari: Entiendo, pero tienes suerte que no tengamos las mismas tradiciones que la Tribu Agua del Sur de lo contrario estarías comprometido con Miyako-Chan.

Yoshino: Pero los collares significan que ellas son los miembros que faltaban en los Avengers Z.

Brick: Estoy seguro que ellas lo son. Un poco serio.

Yoshino: Cambiando de tema las chicas cada vez que concentran chakra aparecen unas marcas parecidas a sus marcas de nacimiento.

Brick: En serio?. Ellas solo asintieron. Hay posibilidades de que tengan el mismo sainnigan que los clanes Kazami, Kamiya, Shirai e Ishida.

Yoshino: Probablemente. Respondió. Mañana mismo veremos si lo tienen.

Boomer: Y si no lo tienen.

Butch: Nada perdemos con intentar.

Brick: Si lo tienen, por favor enséñenles a usar su sainnigan. Ellas solo lo asintieron, los seis se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Mas tarde como las dos o tres de la mañana, los chicos en sus habitaciones.

B/B/B: No Oka-san… los tres tenían pesadillas. No me dejes Oka-san. Sacudiéndose. NO!. Se despertaron de golpe muy sudados. La misma pesadilla de nuevo, cuando acabara esto. Suspiraron resignados, se quitaron sus pijamas poniendose unos pantalones cortos negros camisas sin mangas de sus respectivos colores tomaron sus sables jian, unas sandalias negras. Y salieron por las ventanas de sus habitaciones al estar afuera Butch y Boomer voltearon hacia Brick, este sin decir una sola palabra los asintió los tres se dirigieron a tres partes diferentes del bosque.

En las habitaciones de las chicas, despertaron tras oir algo en las habitaciones de los chicos se fueron a sus habitaciones pero no encontraron a nadie ahí salieron por las ventanas.

Miyako: Donde estarán los chicos?

Kaoru: No lo se. Contesto.

Momoko: Investiguemos. Sugirió, las tres se dividieron adentrándose al bosque.

M/M/K: CHICOS!. Viendo a todos lados. Donde estarán. Suspiraron un poco resignadas parpadearon hasta que sus pupilas de hicieron blancas agrietadas, a la vez que se marcan todas las venas de sus templas de alrededor de sus ojos, obteniendo visión telescópica que les permitió localizar donde están los chicos, ellas se dirigieron a los lugares donde estaban ellos.

Al llegar las tres los observaban detrás de un árbol, los chicos entrenaban con sus sables y su sainnigan activo.

B/B/B: MIKAZUKI NO MAI! ( Danza de la luna creciente). crearon dos clones de sombras que crearon un patrón orbital con forma de una luna creciente. AAAAHHH!. Reapareciendo desde arriba dando un golpe final. (INNER: A que no es que están solo con sus sables)(YO: Si porque).

M/M/K: _Porque entrenaran a estas horas_?. Pensaron.

B/B/B: No deberían estar descansando. Se dieron cuenta de la presencia de las chicas desde antes.

M/M/K: Lo mismo decimos de ustedes. Saliendo de donde estaban. Los chicos de solo verlas se percataron que las chicas despertaron el sainnigan, la primera fase del sainnigan.

B/B/B: Suponíamos bien ustedes despertaron el sainnigan.

M/M/K: Creimos que solo los de sus clanes lo tenían.

B/B/B: No es la primera vez que pasa, solo dos personas despertaron el sainnigan en la historia.

M/M/K: Y quienes son. Preguntaron.

Brick: Una de ellas es Umiko la primera gobernante de la Nacion del Fuego junto al Rey Dragón Jarred y la otra es mi Obaa-san (Abuela) Mikayla. Contestó.

Butch: Una es Yushiko la primera gobernante del Reino Tierra junto al primer Rey Tejón-topo Kei y mi obaa-san Jade. Contestó.

Boomer: Una es Kyoko la primera gobernante de la Tribu Agua junto al primer Rey Lobo Heisuke y mi Obaa-san Midori. Contestó.

M/M/K: Entiendo, pero como pueden desactivar su sainnigan.

B/B/B: Si es la primera que lo activas para desactivarlo debes concentrarte. Respondieron. Ellas hicieron lo que dijeron concentrándose lo pudieron desactivar. Ya deberíamos regresar a la academia. Los seis se dirigieron a la academia. Descansen. Ellas solo los asintieron entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, ellos sin embargo también entraron a sus habitaciones a meditar.

**YO: Hasta aquí lo dejo, espero les haya gustado.**

**INNER: Rey Tejón-topo, rey lobo hablas enserio. **

**YO: Bueno, si se supone que tienen un vinculo con esos animales, no solo lo tienen como emblema de sus clanes  
><strong>

** Dickoy5: Yo también te extrañaba, y que bien que te haya gustado el cap. anterior. ;)**

**Bumbatwint-chan: Me alegra que te haya gustado, me encantaron tus fics sigue así. n.n  
><strong>

**YO: Tan pronto pueda subire la contii. Gracias por los reviews. comenten. n.n  
><strong>


	7. Jutsu de Invocación y Ascenso a gennin

Un par de horas después de meditar los chicos fueron s tomar un baño, se pusieron la ropa que usaban en sus respectivas aldeas y por ultimo se colocaron sus bandas en sus frentes, salieron de sus habitaciones y fueron donde estaban el Sensei Chase Young y el Sensei Kai.

Chase: Vienen mas temprano de lo normal y a que se debe eso. Pregunto.

Boomer: Hoy no daremos clases a nuestros estudiantes, debemos ir a nuestras Aldeas por algo. Serio.

Kai: Están listas para su jutsu de invocación. Cruzando los brazos, adivinando las intenciones de los chicos.

Chase: Ellas solo llevan unas semanas entrenando piensan que están listas para el siguiente nivel. Serio.

Butch: Claro que lo están ellas ya despertaron su sainnigan. Contesto. La expresión de sus maestro cambio de serios a sorprendidos.

Brick: Yang también sabe que su contraparte despertó su sainnigan, a las chicas solo les tomara unos días para que aprendan a usarlo o al menos solo un poco de la primera fase. Serio.

Chase: Ustedes saben lo que hacen, así que pueden ir. Dándoles permiso.

B/B/B: Gracias senseis. Sin nada más que decir se retiraron, comenzando a hacer unas poses de manos. HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!. Se abrieron tres portales frente a ellos que los llevo a sus respectivas aldeas.

Mientras con las Chicas.

Momoko: Me pregunto como será el entrenamiento de hoy. Dudosa.

Miyako: No lo se. Dudosa.

Kaoru: Tal hoy nos enseñen a usar el sainnigan. Muy segura de lo que decía.

Natsuhi: Acertaste con eso Kaoru. Respondió recién llegando.

Miyako: Oigan donde están Kushina-Chan, Suzume-Chan y Koyuki-Chan. Preguntó.

Hikari: Por hoy no entrenaran con nosotras. Contestó.

Yoshino: Asi que por hoy nos enfocaremos en enseñarles a usar su sainnigan.

Momoko: Pero como lo activaremos.

Yoshino: Se activa inconscientemente la primera vez, la primera fase es muy similar a el byakugan puedes ver cada punto de chakra de tu oponente sus capacidades principales se basan en una visión superior, otorgando una esfera completa de visión, es decir de 360°, excepto por un punto ciego en forma de cono que se encuentra detrás del cuello por encima de la primera vértebra torácica, pueden detectar cualquier cosa alrededor de ellos dentro de un radio de más de 1000 m, mientras mayor es la habilidad del usuario con esta fase mayor radio posee, pero a diferencia del byakugan no se requiere ningún sello de manos. Explicando.

Miyako: Y cuantas fases tiene este döjutsu. Preguntó.

Hikari: Son tres fases y tres semi-fases. Respondió.

Natsuhi: Digamos si no tomamos en cuenta las semi-fases, creo que serian seis en total.

Kaoru: Y que característica tiene cada una. Pregunto.

Natsuhi: La primera es la que recién despertaron, es el sainnigan de la visión pura. Respondió. La siguiente es una semi-fase de esta es el sainnigan de keirakukei con este se regresa el color de los ojos del usuario tornándose mas brillantes, puede crera sistemas circulatorios de chakra a objetos inanimados haciendo que el enemigo ataque al señuelo que puede engañar incluso el Byakugan tambien permite localizar y rastrear a los demás mediante la detección de chakra, el chakra desde largas distancias, y los cambios de chakra de un individuo. es capaz de sentir y saber la cantidad de personas que están presentes. Explicó.

Hikari: La siguiente fase es el sainnigan de la pupila giratoria, este tiene como característica al activarse el ojo se tornen color ambar haciendo que las pupilas se dilaten tomando diferentes formas, una de sus habilidades es de poder ver el flujo de chakra de las personas y de esa forma tener la capacidad de saber si alguien esta bajo un genjutsu, tiene las reservas de chakra bajas o altas y también ser capaz de identificar y reconocer el color del chakra de un ninjutsu o un taijutsu como el Puño Suave gracias a la capacidad de percepción de los tipos de chakra del Sharingan, el usuario es capaz de ver y tomar en cuenta hasta el mas mínimo detalle: como imitar cualquier tipo de movimiento ya sean sellos manuales o del cuerpo entero, Aparte de esas habilidades unas de las más conocida es el poder de comprender, captar o copiar cualquier tipo de Ninjutsu, Genjutsu y Taijutsu y utilizar dichas técnicas como si fueran suyas e incluso modificarlas para obtener una mejor técnica, este es muy similar al sharingan del clan Uchiha pero a diferencia de el sharingan se obtiene desde el nacimiento. Explicaba. . Explicaba. De esta la primera semi-fase llamada sainnigan mangekÿo, le da a su usuario el acceso a un gran poder y la capacidad de realizar técnicas prohibidas, este a diferencia del mangekÿo sharingan nuestra vista no se deteriora. Concluyendo con su parte de la explicación.

Yoshino: La segunda semi-fase es llamada Sainnigan Fuumetsu Mangekyō esta la forma mas pura de el sainnigan mangekÿo con esta se combinan todas las habilidades del sainnigan de la pupila giratoria y el mangekÿo, y la ultima fase es la mas poderosa de todas en la que el usuario, con este poder tiene acceso a los 5 tipos elementales de chakra, pudiendo aprender cualquier jutsu de alto nivel. Además, como complemento a esto, puede invocar cada animal que empleamos en cada estilo de lucha con estos comparte la visión, pudiendo analizar al oponente desde seis puntos de vista diferentes y neutralizar todas sus tácticas este tiene le da apariencia en los ojos por un patrón de onda similar a lo largo de los globos oculares, con una luz de nuestro color natural de ojos del iris y la esclerótica. Concluyó.

Hikari: Primero les enseñaremos como activar la primera fase.

Natsuhi: Primero deben concentrarse, y resto vendrá por si solo. Activando su sainnigan sus ojos se volvieron blancos, las pupilas de sus ojos s estaban agrietadas, a la vez que se marcan todas las venas de las templas alrededor de sus ojos. Yoshino e Hikari hicieron lo mismo.

M/M/K: SAINNIGAN!. Activando su sainnigan sus ojos se volvieron blancos, las pupilas de sus ojos s estaban agrietadas, a la vez que se marcan todas las venas de las templas alrededor de sus ojos.

Yoshino: El primer paso para usar este döjutsu ya esta completo, ahora deben aprender a usarlo a mismo tiempo que el jüken o puño suave.

Natsuhi: El Jüken es un tipo taijutsu opuesto al göken (puño fuerte) este tiene como propósito el causar daño externo y hacer que los huesos del oponente se rompan, lo contrario del jüken que se basa en las palmas y, en general tiene como objetivo dañar el cuerpo específicamente el sistema circulatorio de chakra, en los puntos de chakra creando dificultades al inhibir el uso de chakra del oponente. Para ello, el usuario introducirá con fuerza una pequeña cantidad de su chakra en el sistema de chakra del oponente. Explicando.

Kaoru: Y que esperamos comencemos. Impaciente.

Natsuhi: Tiene el mismo espíritu que Oba-san Suki y oniisan Butch. Las seis comenzaron su entrenamiento con el jüken y el sainnigan.

Mientras con Brick fue a la academia ninja, se encontraba un hombre una barba pequeña y pelo de punta, siendo ambos de color marrón oscuro. También tiene líneas que corren verticalmente debajo de cada ojo, marrones con un traje blanco del hokage.

Brick: Y bien acepta la solicitud Hokage-sama Hiruzen. Preguntó.

Hiruzen : Asi que quiere que acepte esta solicitud de examen de selección gennin. Terminó de revisar la solicitud.

Brick: Asi es. Asintiéndolo.

Hiruzen: Veo que esta chicas no pertenece a esta aldea. Preguntó.

Brick: Si pero fue entrenada para serlo. Respondio. Además ya es hora de que sea líder de un equipo de tres. Añadieron. Hokage-sama lo pensó un poco.

Hiruzen: Esta bien aceptó su solicitud. Respondieron. Pero ella será un miembro de tu equipo. Esperando a que los Brick se rehusara.

Brick: De acuerdo, lo seré. Aceptando.

Hiruzen: _Esta vez negó el ser un sensei_. Pensó. Mientras detrás de la puerta había alguien oculto de repente este abrió la puerta era un niño de 8 años con cabello de punta negro peinado hacia atrás usaba una sudadera marrón sin mangas, camisa negra sin mangas adentro, pantalón corto negro y vendas en los antebrazos; este corrió para atacar con una shuriken a Hokage-sama.

Brick: Eh?. Un poco confundido.

?: Oye viejo te desafió. Corriendo intentando atacar. Voy a vencerte, voy a convertirme en el líder del clan Sarutobi , Ay!. Tropezando con algo cayendo de cara en el piso.

Brick: Mmm… . Con cruzando los brazos. -_-

Hiruzen: _Mi hijo un gran dolor de cabeza_. Pensó acomodándose el sombrero. En ese instante llega un chico de la misma edad que Brick de cabello morado, ojos azules con lentes usaba un chaleco antibalas sin hombreras ni cuello, pantalones negros y la banda protectora en su frente.

¿?: Eh! Algo me estorbo. Levantándose sobándose la frente.

¿?: Te encuentras bien honorable hijo. Un poco preocupado. Por cierto no hay nada aquí con lo que te tropieces, esta despejado. Acomodándose los lentes.

Brick: _Con que el es el hijo de Hokage-sama_. Pensó.

¿?: _Este chico me parece familiar_. Pensó.

¿?: Muy bien tú eres el que hizo que me tropezara. Apuntando de manera acusadora a Brick.

Brick: TU TE TROPEZASTE SOLO NIÑO BABOSO!. Furioso tomándolo de la camisa. :-

¿?: Oye tu quítale las manos de encima en este momento, el es el honorable hijo del honorable Sandaime Hokage.

Brick: Mmm…. . Aun lo tenía tomado de la camisa.

¿?: _Eso lo detendrá igual que a todos los demás_. Ladeando una sonrisa triunfante_. Ahora que sabe quien soy no se atreverá a ponerme un dedo encima_. Pensó. QUE TE PASA EH! CREI QUE IBAS A GOLPEARME CHICO RUDO TIENES MIEDO PORQUE EL SANDAIME HOKAGE ES MI OTOU-SAN. Desafiándolo. :-

Brick: NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN ES TU OTOU-SAN, OISTE!. Dándole un golpe en la cabeza. :-

¿?: _Ouch! Este chico es diferente_. Cayendo al piso de nuevo.

¿?: O.o .

Hiruzen: _Esto no se ve bien_. Pensó entrelazando sus manos.

¿?: Escucha con cuidado tu eres el honorable hijo del honorable Sandaime Hokage, puedes dejar que alguien como el te incite a los golpes aunque se lo merezca. Explicándole, el niño solo se limito a hacer un puchero. Notaras que…

Brick: _Seiichi_. Pensó. Seiichi Asamiya viejo amigo cuanto tiempo sin verte. Refiriéndose al chico que recién había llegado. n.n . los dos se retiraron.

En las calles de Konoha

Seiichi: Brick no te reconocía viejo amigo. Contento. Y que has hecho todo este tiempo.

Brick: He estado aprendiendo nuevos estilos de lucha. Contestó. Veo que ahora eres el entrenador de Asuma Sarutobi. Refiriéndose al niño.

Seiichi: Si hace unas semanas me volví su entrenador. Respondió. Te quedaras o solo vienes por unos asuntos pendientes. Preguntó.

Brick: De hecho solo venia a dejar una solicitud del examen de selección gennin y a traer unos pergaminos de invocación.

Seiichi: Comprendo, quieres comer algo. Preguntó.

Brick: En realidad no, pero gracias Seiichi será otro día. Tomando otro camino. Nos veremos en unas semanas. Despidiéndose.

Seiichi: De acuerdo, nos vemos. Despidiéndose.

El caminaba por las calles de la aldea buscando a su prima Tsunade.

Brick: Tsunade-nee-chan siempre eres difícil de encontrar cuando te buscan. Viendo a todos lados. Seguro Jiraiya o tal vez Orochimaru estén entrenando con Tsunade-nee-chan. Mientras seguía su camino, cuando una chica de la aldea lo miraba de forma extraña. Oh no solo espero que esta chica no me reconozca. Pensó.

Chica: OIGAN CHICAS BRICK-KUN REGRESO A LA ALDEA. Gritando a los cuatro vientos.

Brick: No de nuevo. Pensó cuando de repente sintió un gran temblor, apareciendo muchas chicas corriendo con las hormonas alborotadas. Esta es mi señal. Comenzó a correr, huyendo de su club de fans. Tengo que encontrar la manera de perderlas. Aun huyendo, escondiéndose en un callejón. Henge no jutsu!. Transformándose en su prima Myu solo que su chaqueta era roja. Esto las detendrá. Un poco aliviado. Cuando una de sus fans fue a buscar en el callejón a Brick. Están buscando a Brick- niisan, Dre-niisan o a Eisen-niisan.

Fans: A Brick- Kun.

Brick(Myu): Lo siento, no lo he visto. Fingiendo no saber nada. Las fans se fueron sin decir nada, Brick-Myu se aseguro de que se habían ido, y deshizo el jutsu. Eso estuvo cerca. Suspirando aliviado.

Asuma: Que estuvo cerca, Brick-Sensei. Detrás de Brick, el se dio la vuelta para saber quien era.

Brick: Eres tu Asuma. Un poco aliviado. Me conoces. Arqueando una ceja.

Asuma: Eres el primero que no me llama honorable hijo del honorable Sandaime Hokage. Contento. Conocerte tu eres el gran Inazuma no Ryu, eres una leyenda.

Brick: Veo que mi reputación me precede, pero déjame decirte que antes de serlo me llamaban de otra forma. Mientras caminaban por las calles ya despejadas de las locas fans de Brick.

Asuma: En serio, como. Con dudas.

Brick: Me decían el honorable nieto de el honorable Nidaime Hokage y honorable sobrino del honorable Shodaime hokage. Recordándolo. Era un poco molesto que me llamaran asi.

Asuma: Quiero ser una leyenda como usted sensei. Ilusionado.

Brick: Lo serás Asuma, siento haberte golpeado en la cabeza hace rato. Disculpándose.

Asuma: No hay problema, yo siento haberle gritado. Disculpándose también.

Brick: No te preocupes Asuma. Aceptando sus disculpas. n.n

Asuma: Quiero ser su aprendiz, y usted será mi entrenador. Decidido. Y después de eso me enseñara el jutsu de transformación. Emocionado.

Brick: Tú ya tienes un entrenador. Respondió.

Asuma: Por favor entréneme Sensei. Rogándole.

Brick: Seré tu entrenador, pero con la condición de que entrenes primero con Seiichi. Accediendo. Primero que nada para hacer este jutsu primero debes aprender a controlar tu chakra. Explicándole.

Asuma: Mi chakra?

Brick: Escucha chakra es. En eso Asuma lo interrumpe.

Asuma: el chakra es la energía vital del cuerpo el cual es esencial para cualquier jutsu , incluso hasta para el más básico, es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo y la energía espiritual adquirida, con el ejercicio y la experiencia.

Brick: Eres muy listo, sin duda serás un gran líder de tu clan. Animándolo.

Asuma: Eso cree sensei. Preguntó, Brick solo lo asintió con una sonrisa. Si!. Contento.

Brick: Bien me tengo que ir, continuaremos otro día de acuerdo. Asuma solo asintió. Los dos tomaron diferentes caminos.

Brick se dirigió a otro lugar donde se encontraban una chica como de 25 o 26 años de cabello rubio atado en una cola alta de caballo de ojos color ámbar usaba una camisa kimono blanca pantalones negros y sandalias negras, Jiraiya usaba una túnica gris pálido con un diseño de llamas rojas en los bordes, con una cinta verde, con un diseño de oro rizado atado en un moño suelto alrededor de su cintura y un hombre de cabello negro largo, ojos color ambar, piel palida, túnica de color púrpura; conversando después de el entrenamiento.

Brick: Es difícil encontrarte Tsunade-nee-chan. Contento. Me alegra verte, veo que estas con Jiraiya y Orochimaru. n.n

Tsunade: Por fin regresas Otouto-san también me alegra verte. n.n

Brick: Si solo vengo por algo, tengo asuntos pendientes. Respondió.

Jiraiya: Asuntos pendientes se puede saber que es. Con un tono pícaro.

Brick: Bueno… yo… . Nervioso sonrojándose.

Orochimaru: Déjalo Jiraiya no es un pervertido como tu. ¬¬

Brick: _De la que me salvaste Orochimaru, es raro viniendo de ti pero gracias_. Suspiró aliviado. Bien me iré directo al grano necesito sus pergaminos de invocación.

Tsu/J/O: Para que los necesitas. Preguntaron.

Brick: Yo no, pero es para un entrenamiento. Respondió.

Tsunade: No es común viniendo de ti otouto-san. Teniendo sospechas. Cuida bien el pergamino Otouto-san. Dándole un enorme pergamino.

Brick: Lo hare onee-chan. n.n . Jiraiya y Orochimaru de pensarlo un poco sin nada que decir les dieron sus pergaminos de invocación. Cuidare bien de los pergaminos, adiós onee-chan, Jiraiya Orochimaru. Despidiéndose comenzando a hacer unas poses de manos, abrió otro portal, entró en el, llegando de nuevo a la academia Fire ninja.

Con Butch

Mientras con Butch fue a la academia ninja, se encontraba un hombre de estatura bastante baja con ojos y cabello negro atado con una cinta amarilla en un moño, con una gran nariz roja y las cejas gruesas de forma rectangular barba y un bigote triangular con esquinas angulares. lleva un abrigo verde y amarillo con un collar rojo por debajo lleva un chaleco antibalas.

Butch: Acepta la solicitud Tsuchikage-sama Önoki. Preguntó.

Önoki : Esperas a que acepte esta solicitud de examen de selección gennin. Terminó de revisar la solicitud.

Butch: Por supuesto. Asintiéndolo.

Önoki: Veo que esta chica no pertenece a esta aldea. Preguntó.

Butch: Si pero fué entrenadas para serlo. Respondieron. Además ya es hora de que sea líder de un equipo de tres. Añadieron. Tsuchikage-sama lo pensó un poco.

Önoki: Esta bien aceptó su solicitud. Respondieron. Pero ella será un miembro de tu equipo, y no vayas a negarte. Esperando a que los Butch se rehusara.

Butch: De acuerdo, lo seré. Aceptando.

Önoki: _Algo debe estar ocultando. _Pensó. Sin decir mas Butch se retiro.

Butch decidió una caminata por la aldea antes de regresar a la aldea, cuando se fijó en un chico de la misma edad que Butch cabello largo y color celeste amarrado con una cola de caballo y con varios mechones que les sobresaltan en la frente y uno grande justo en el medio, la banda protectora en su frente, sus cejas son un poco gordas de color azul oscuro, sus ojos son azules palidos, piel morena y chaleco antibalas.

Butch: Taichi… Taichi Takeda cuanto tiempo sin verte. Contento. Este al darse cuenta quien le hablaba, inmediatamente lo reconoció.

Taichi: Butch, hace tiempo no te veía. Contento. Y adonde fuiste esta vez amigo. Preguntó.

Butch: Conociendo nuevos lugares, nuevos estilos de lucha y encontrar a alguien que en una pelea llegue a mi nivel de fuerza . Respondió.

Taichi: Vaya fue un largo viaje supongo. Intrigado. Encontrar a alguien que al menos llegue a tu nivel de fuerza.

Butch: Seee.. pero al fin pude encontrar a alguien.

Taichi: Ya quiero conocer quien llego a tu nivel de fuerza. Aun mas intrigado.

Butch: En unos días lo sabras amigo. suspirando.

Taichi: Bien me tengo que ir, nos vemos. Despidiéndose.

Butch: Nos vemos. Despidiéndose, ambos tomaron diferentes caminos, else detuvo a mirar el cielo. Creo que Brick ya llego a la academia. Cuando una chica lo miró de forma extraña. Ojala que no sea una de mis locas fans. Pensó.

Chica: OIGAN CHICAS BUTCH-KUN REGRESO A LA ALDEA. Gritando a los cuatro vientos.

Butch: Porque a mi. Pensó cuando de repente sintió un gran temblor, apareciendo muchas chicas corriendo con las hormonas alborotadas. Esta es mi señal. Comenzó a correr, huyendo de su club de fans. Tengo que encontrar la manera de perderlas. Aun huyendo, escondiéndose en un callejón. Henge no jutsu!. Transformándose en su prima Rin solo que su chaqueta era roja. Esto las detendrá. Un poco aliviado. Cuando una de sus fans fue a buscar en el callejón a Butch. Están buscando a Butch- niisan, Kensei-niisan o a Kouichi-niisan.

Fans: A Butch- Kun.

Butch(Rin): Lo siento, no lo he visto. Fingiendo no saber nada. Las fans se fueron sin decir nada, Butch-Rin se aseguro de que se habían ido, y deshizo el jutsu. Ya es hora. Comenzó a hacer unas poses de manos abriendo un portal llegando a la academia, donde Brick lo esperaba, tenia los enormes pergaminos en el suelo.

Brick: No tardaste mucho. Cruzando los brazos.

Butch: Si, y Boomer no a llegado. pregunto, Brick solo negó con la cabeza.

con Boomer

Mientras con Boomer fue a la academia ninja, se encontraba un hombre de cabello y ojos marron usaba una túnica blanca y sombrero azul.

Boomer: Entonces acepta la solicitud Takikage-sama Kaleb. Preguntó.

Kaleb : Quieres que acepte esta solicitud de examen de selección gennin. Terminó de revisar la solicitud.

Boomer: Por supuesto. Asintiéndolo.

Kaleb: Veo que esta chica no pertenece a esta aldea. Preguntó.

Boomer: Si pero fué entrenada para serlo. Respondieron. Además ya es hora de que sea líder de un equipo de tres. Añadieron. Takikage-sama lo pensó un poco.

Kaleb: Esta bien aceptó su solicitud. Respondieron. Pero ella será un miembro de tu equipo. Esperando a que los Boomer se rehusara.

Boomer: De acuerdo, lo seré. Aceptando.

Kaleb: _Algo debe estar ocultando. _Pensó. Sin decir mas Boomer se retiro.

Boomer decidió una caminata por la aldea antes de regresar a la aldea, cuando se fijó en un chico de la misma edad que Boomer cabello rubio y ojos color morado, la banda protectora en su frente, chaleco antibalas y pantalones negros.

Boomer: Yousuke… Yousuke Tanimoto cuanto tiempo sin verte. Contento. Este al darse cuenta quien le hablaba, inmediatamente lo reconoció.

Yousuke: Bommer, hace tiempo no te veía. Contento. Y adonde fuiste esta vez amigo. Preguntó.

Butch: Conociendo nuevos lugares, nuevos estilos de lucha, conociendo nuevos amigos. Respondió.

Yousuke: Vaya fue un largo viaje supongo. Intrigado. Tienes amigo por todo el mundo.

Boomer: Tienes razón, pero conocí a alguien muy importante para mi.

Yousuke: Ya quiero conocer quien es. Intrigado.

Boomer: En unos días lo sabrás amigo. Suspirando.

Yousuke: Bien me tengo que ir, nos vemos. Despidiéndose.

Boomer: Nos vemos. Despidiéndose, ambos tomaron diferentes caminos, el se detuvo a mirar el cielo. Creo que Brick y Butch ya llegaron a la academia. Cuando una chica lo miró de forma extraña. No me gusta su mirada, ojala no sea otra de mis locas fans. Pensó.

Chica: OIGAN CHICAS BOOMER-KUN REGRESO A LA ALDEA. Gritando a los cuatro vientos.

Boomer: Porque!. Pensó cuando de repente sintió un gran temblor, apareciendo muchas chicas corriendo con las hormonas alborotadas. Esta es mi señal. Comenzó a correr, huyendo de su club de fans. Tengo que encontrar la manera de perderlas. Aun huyendo, escondiéndose en un callejón. Henge no jutsu!. Transformándose en su prima Matsuri solo que su chaqueta era roja. Esto las detendrá. Un poco aliviado. Cuando una de sus fans fue a buscar en el callejón a Boomer. Están buscando a Boomer- niisan, Gyousei-niisan o a Housei-niisan.

Fans: A Boomer- Kun.

Boomer(Matsuri): Lo siento, no lo he visto. Fingiendo no saber nada. Las fans se fueron sin decir nada, Boomer-Matsuri se aseguro de que se habían ido, y deshizo el jutsu. Ya es hora. Comenzó a hacer unas poses de manos abriendo un portal llegando a la academia, donde Brick y Butch lo esperaba, tenia los enormes pergaminos en el suelo.

B/B: Al fin llegas.

Boomer: Lo siento, es que huia de…

B/B: Tus locas fans. Arquearon una ceja.

Boomer: Como lo saben. Preguntó.

Brick: Yo también tuve que huir de mis locas fans. Respondió. Ya recuerdo porque una de las razones de la que me fue a entrenar lejos de Konoha. Pensó.

Butch: Menos mal que lo logramos. Un poco resignado. Tenemos que irnos. Cada uno tomo un pergamino y fueron donde estaban las chicas y sus primas.

Las chicas entrenaban con sus senseis, al parecer las chicas ya estaban dominando un poco el jüken.

Boomer: Ya llegamos. Cargando uno de los pergaminos. En ese instante ellas se detuvieron.

Hikari: Chicos por fin llegaron con los pergaminos. Los chicos bajaron los pergaminos y se los entregaron.

Brick: Van dominando de forma excelente el jüken y el sainnigan. Felicitándolas. n.n

M/M/K: Gracias. n.n

Brick: Asi que con su permiso, nos retiramos. Los tres se fueron de ahí.

Momoko: Esos son los pergaminos de invocación. Preguntó.

Yoshino: Si. Respondió.

Miyako: Porque hay tres pergaminos de invocación. Confundida.

Hikari: Es para que tengan mas opciones para elegir.

Kaoru: Si es asi, yo escojo este. Eligiendo uno de los pergaminos.

Natsuhi: En realidad no funciona así. Sosteniendo el pergamino que había elegido Kaoru. En su caso eligiran los pergaminos como lo hicieron los chicos.

Miyako: Y como eligieron. Preguntó.

Hikari: Ellos eligieron asi. Sacando una venda azul. Yoshino sacó una venda roja y Natsuhi una verde. Las tres se acercaron a las chicas y les vendaron los ojos; asegurándose de que no podían mirar.

Momoko: A ver si entiendo, para elegir tenemos que usar nuestros instintos. Deduciendo de que consistía.

Yoshino: Onii-san tenía razón de lo lista que eres. n.n

Momoko: Brick dijo eso. Pensó sonrojándose un poco. Las tres siguiendo sus instintos, tomaron un solo camino, eligiendo un solo pergamino. Interesante. Intrigada.

M/M/K: Porque. Un poco confundidas.

Y/N/Hi: Es… que eligieron el mismo pergamino que onii-san eligieron hace años. Sorprendidas.

Miyako: Y cual es el sello del pergamino. Preguntó.

Kaoru: Ellas tienen razón. Revisando el nombre del sello del pergamino.

Momoko: Es Inu, ousu-buta, tori, saru, o-hitsuji. También revisando el sello del pergamino. Yoshino abrió el enorme pergamino, las chicas sin decir nada solo mordieron sus pulgares derechos firmándolos con sangre en cada espacio asignado y al final de las firmas plasmaron sus huellas dactilares.

Natsuhi: Primero les daremos una demostración para que puedan hacerlo ustedes mismas. Explicándoles. Ella, Hikari y Yoshino mordieron sus pulgares derechos y luego los pasaron a sus manos izquierdas y ….

Y/Hi/N: Inu, Osu-buta, Tori, saru, o-hitsuji. Haciendo cada pose de manos. KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!. Invocando tres sapos de tamaño mediano (YO: cuando digo mediano son en los términos de Naruto, son conocidos como gamakarasu, gama, y gamacudo).

Hikari: Es su turno. Al decir eso los sapos desaparecieron en una nube de humo. Las chicas mordieron sus pulgares derechos de nuevo, luego los pasaron a sus manos izquierdas y ….

M/K/M: Inu, Osu-buta, Tori, saru, o-hitsuji. Haciendo cada pose de manos. KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!. Invocando los mismos sapos a los mismos sapos que invocaron las primas de los chicos.

Y/Hi/N: Perfecto chicas, ustedes lograron una excelente invocación con su primer intento, al igual que los chicos cuando aprendieron este jutsu. Felicitándolas. n.n

M/K/M: Gracias. n.n

Pasaron días para que las chicas dominaran bien el jüken y el sainnigan.

K/K/S: Mañana tendrán un examen de selección gennin

Momoko: de que se trata este examen?

Ku/Y: Este examen consta de dos etapas, uno teórico y uno práctico. Explicándoles. El teórico trata de las historias de nuestras aldeas shinobi, todo lo básico que tiene que saber un gennin, y el práctico trata que tengan que ejecutar, algún tipo de jutsu, pero como sabemos que ustedes tienen el mismo talento de los chicos sabemos que aprobaran. n.n

M/K/M: Gracias, por darnos la confianza para poder aprobar. n.n. en ese preciso momento llegaron los chicos con las solicitudes y los exámenes teóricos.

Momoko: Chicos ustedes nos harán el examen?

Brick: En realidad no, pero queremos ser los que les darán sus bandas protectoras. Mostrándoles las bandas.

Kushina: Aquí esta el examen teórico. Entregándoles los exámenes.

Pasaron solo un par de minutos, cuando las PPGZ terminaron sus exámenes.

M/K/M: Terminamos. Entregando los exámenes.

Kushina: Vaya, no había visto que alguien terminaba este examen desde hace 6 años con los chicos. XD. Ahora vamos con el examen práctico.

M/K/M: Cual será el jutsu que haremos.

K/K/S: El Jutsu de invocación.

M/K/M: Inu, Osu-buta, Tori, saru, o-hitsuji. Haciendo cada pose de manos. KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!. Invocando los mismos sapos a los mismos que invocaron cuando aprendieron este jutsu.

Brick: Vaya lo hicieron perfecto. Felicitándolas. Momoko eres una excelente kunoichi, desde este dia eres no solo una kunoichi y una de las más inteligentes. Entregándole la banda.

Momoko: Gracias Brick, Yoshino y Kushina Senseis. n.n

B/K/Y: De nada Momoko. n.n

Ku/Y: _Brick, esa no es la banda que usaba Nawaki_. Usando telepatía.

Brick: _Es cierto, lo ultimo que me dijo fue que le diera su banda a alguien especial para mi_. Usando telepatía.

Butch: Kaoru, eres una excelente kunoichi y una de la mas fuertes, desde ahora eres una gennin de Iwa. Entregándole la banda. n.n

Kaoru: Gracias Butch, Suzume y Natsuhi Senseis. n.n

B/S/N: de nada Kaoru. n.n

S/N: _ Butch, esa no es la banda que usaba Ibiki_. Usando telepatía.

Butch: _Tienen_ _razon_ _lo ultimo que me dijo fue que le diera su banda a alguien muy especial para mi_. Usando telepatía.

Boomer: Felicitaciones Miyako, eres una gran kunoichi, es mas de las mas rapidas que he visto . Entregándole la banda. n.n

Miyako: Gracias Boomer, Koyuki e Hikari Senseis. n.n

B/K: de nada Miyako. n.n

Ko/Hi: _Boomer, Esa no es la banda que usaba Hayate_. Usando telepatía.

Boomer _Es cierto, Koyuki, lo ultimo que me dijo fue que le diera su banda a alguien muy especial para mi_. Usando telepatía.

Brick: Chicas ya es hora de que nos vayamos a nuestros pueblos natales, para continuar su entrenamiento como gennins.

M/K/M: De acuerdo. Cada una de ellas se fue al lado de su contraparte Los chicos comenzaron a hacer poses de manos, pero antes se despidieron entre ellas y de Yoshino, Hikari y Natsuhi.

Momoko: Chicas las voy a extrañar y a ustedes también las Yoshi, Kari y Natsuhi senseis. Despidiéndose de Miyako y Kaoru. Tambien a ustedes los voy a extrañar mucho. Despidiéndose de Butch, Suzume, Boomer y Koyuki.

K/M/ B/B/K/S/Y/N/Hi: Nosotros Tambien los extrañaremos. Después de despedirse los 9 entraron en cada uno de lo portales.

En Konoha Brick, Momoko y Kushina los tres aparecieron en un bosque cerca de la salida de Konoha.

B/K: Momoko, queremos ser los primeros en decirte, bienvenida a Konoha. n.n

Momoko: n.n

En Iwa Butch, Kaoru y Suzume los tres aparecieron en un campo de entrenamiento muy cerca dela aldea.

B/S: Kaoru, bienvenida a Iwa. n.n

Kaoru: n.n

En Taki Boomer, Miyako y Koyuki los tres aparecieron a lado de un lago, cerca de la salida de Taki.

B/K: Bienvenida a Taki, Miyako. n.n

Miyako: n.n

**YO: Hasta aqui lo dejo.**

**INNER: Hasta ahi no seas floja y continua.  
><strong>

**YO: Esa es la idea continuar. ¬¬  
><strong>

**Bumbatwint-Chan: Genial, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, he estado leyendo tus historias, sigue así. n.n  
><strong>

**LUCKA-SAMA: Gracias también me gustan tus historias, (INNER: En serio le gustan) de acuerdo¬¬ me alegra que te haya gustado. ;)  
><strong>

**YO: Como pueda subiré el siguiente cap. Gracias por los reviews. comenten. Bye. n.n  
><strong>


	8. Nuevos Amigos

Hola a todos, lamento haberme tardado siglos en actualizar debido a mi falta de inspiracion me llevo mucho terminar este capitulo. Pero al fin logre terminarlo espero les guste.

* * *

><p>Las chicas al fin habían terminado su entrenamiento con las primas de los chicos, ahora tienen que continuar su entrenamiento como gennin pero la gran duda que tenían quienes se convertirían en sus senseis y quienes serian sus compañeros de equipo.<p>

Mientras tanto en Konoha

Brick: Vamos tienes que tomarte la foto para el registro ninja. Momoko solo lo asintió.

Kushina: Pero mientras conocerás la aldea. n.n

Momoko: De acuerdo. n.n .Caminaban cerca del Ichiraku Ramen, cuando otra chica al parecer una gennin o chunnin de la misma edad que Momoko, miró de forma extraña a Brick.

Chica: CHICAS VENGAN BRICK-KUN HA VUELTO!. Gritando a los 4 vientos.

Brick: _Otra vez no._ Pensó sintiendo un temblor. _Tengo que hacer algo ya antes de que me persigan por toda Konoha esas chicas locas_. Cuando la estampida de las locas fans de Brick se apareció. El inconscientemente se acercó más a Momoko casi tomándola de la mano.

Fan#1: Brick-kun porque estas así de cerca de Myu-chan. Confundida.

Fan#2: No es que es tu itoko-chan (prima). Extrañada al ver que los dos estaban muy cerca.

Fan#3: Ella no es Myu-sempai, quien es ella Brick-kun.

Brick: Este yo…. Ella es Momoko… es …. . un poco nervioso.

Momoko: _Pobre Brick como acosan esas locas_. Pensó. Inner Momoko: _Ayuda a Brick. Quien eres tú_. Dijo Momoko en su mente. Inner Momoko: _Soy tu yo interior, mejor me voy directo al punto para que esas locas dejen a Brick en paz y te dejen el camino libre, ayudalo_. Momoko_: A que te refieres con que me dejen el camino libre_. Inner Momoko_: Solo di que eres su novia_.

Momoko: Soy su novia. Haciendo caso a su inner.

Brick: _Que es lo haces Momoko_. Usando telepatía.

Momoko: _Solo te estoy ayudando_. Usando telepatía_. Pero si quieres que me crean solo sígueme el juego_. Usando telepatía.

Fan#1: Y desde cuando son novios. Intrigada.

B/M: Un año. Respondieron.

Fan#2: Como sabemos que en realidad son novios. Sospechando.

Momoko: Quieren que probemos que somos novios. Arqueando una ceja.

Brick: _Momoko no tienes que hacer esto por mí_. Usando telepatía. Inner Brick: _Por favor digan si, por favor digan si_.

Fans: Si pruébenlo.

Brick: _No esperaba a que dijeran si_. Pensó. Inner Brick: _SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_!. Saltando de alegría.

Momoko se acercó lentamente a Brick sonrojada, el al igual que ella estaba sonrojado, suerte para los dos que las locas fans de Brick no lo notaron.

Tsunade: A ustedes no les importa si son novios o no, ni tampoco tienen que darles pruebas en caso que lo sean; asi que les sugiero que se vayan sino quieren que les haga lo mismo que le hice a Jiraiya. Ellas viendo a un Jiraiya tirado en el suelo y con un ojo morado, decidieron irse porque de lo contrario les pasaría lo mismo que a Jiraiya.

Brick: Gracias Tsuna-neechan. Un poco aliviado. Inner Brick: _Estuvo tan cerca_. T_T

Tsunade: Otouto-san quien es tu amiga. Preguntó.

Brick: Tsuna-neechan ella es Momoko; Momoko ella es Tsuna-neechan. Presentándolas.

Momoko: Mucho gusto. n.n

Tsunade: El gusto es mio. n.n . Tengo que irme, los veré en casa. Tomando otro rumbo.

Kushina: Bien ahora que Tsuna-neechan se libró de esas chicas, vámonos. Llamando la atención de ambos pelirrojos haciendo que recordaran lo que pudo pasar si Tsunade no hubiera llegado se sonrojaron vieron a otro lado.

Momoko: Vamos. Cambiando de tema, pero se sentía avergonzada por lo que pudo pasar.

Kushina: _Otouto-san querías besar a Momo-chan creces tan rápido, sabia que había algo entre ustedes_. Usando telepatía.

Brick: _Que dices Onee-chan, no quería besarla y no hay nada entre nosotros_. Buscando una excusa.

Kushina: _No lo niegues, has cambiado mucho desde que conociste a Momo-Chan; he notado como la miras_. Usando telepatía.

Brick: _No! No es así_. Usando telepatía.

Kushina: _Otouto-san no lo niegues sabes que te gusta Momo-Chan_. Usando telepatía.

Brick_: Esta bien es cierto, pero yo la amo desde que la conocí incluso daría mi vida por protegerla de todo_. Usando telepatía. _Onee-chan por favor prométeme que no le dirás a nadie._

Kushina:_ Te lo prometo_. Usando telepatía. Los tres llegando a la academia se encontraron con Minato Namikaze.

Minato: Hola chicas. Saludando a Kushina y a Momoko con una sonrisa. Hola Dowāfu. Pero su sonrisa cambio a un rostro serio al ver a Brick.

Brick: Hola dobe. Sin prestarle atención.

Minato: Porque siempre es así. Pensó frustrado. Oye como te llamas, no te había visto en la aldea. Refiriéndose a Momoko.

Momoko: Soy Momoko Akatsutsumi y no soy exactamente de Konoha. Respondió.

Minato: Oh! Eso explica mucho, pero igual es un gusto conocerte. n.n

Momoko: Igualmente. n.n

Brick: Bien tengo que ir a dejar los resultados del examen de selección gennin, nos vemos chicas, nos vemos dobe. Dando la vuelta entrando a un salón.

Minato: Dowāfu. Susurró molesto. Me tengo que ir adiós chicas. Yéndose a otro lado.

Momoko: No se lleva muy bien que digamos con Brick. Susurrándole a Kushina.

Kushina: Siempre se han llevado así desde que se conocieron. Susurrándole. Minato-kun quiere competir con Brick-niisan para saber quien es el mejor, aunque a veces el no le tome importancia y lo deja ganar pocas veces para que lo deje en paz.

Momoko: _Brick no es asi con Butch o Boomer_. Pensó. Al llegar a la terraza de la academia habían cuatro personas incluyendo al fotógrafo, eran dos chicos de 13 o 14 años al parecer eran gemelos ambos son de Su cabello es negro y largo hasta la cadera, se peina echándose su cabello hasta la espalda sus ojos son blancos, uno llevaba una camisa kimono blanca cerrado con una faja negra, pantalones negros y sandalias, el otro llevaba una camisa kimono pero con colores invertidos cerrado con una faja blanca y pantalones negros y sandalias ambos tenían un símbolo de fuego en la parte superior derecha de sus mangas; y el otro chico de la misma edad que los otros dos era de cabello corto negro ojos ónix, llevaba una camiseta negra de cuello alto con la cresta Uchiha en la espalda y los pantalones oscuros, todos ellos llevaban la banda protectora en sus frentes.

¿?: Oye Hiashi-niisan no crees que esa chica es linda. Un poco sonrojado.

Hiashi: Lo que tu digas Hizashi. Desinteresado.

Hizashi: Que raro eres onii-san . Rodando los ojos. Me llamo Hizashi Hyuga, el que esta junto a mi es mi onii-san Hiashi, y tu como te llamas. Preguntándole a Momoko.

Momoko: Me llamo Momoko Akatsutsumi mucho gusto en conocerlos. Respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

Hiz/Hia: El gusto es todo nuestro. Pero solo Hizashi le correspondió con la misma sonrisa.

Momoko: Quien es el. Preguntó.

Hiashi: El es Fugaku Uchiha. Respondió. Mientras observa el monumento de los rostros Hokage.

Hizashi: Es mas que solo un engreído. Añadió un poco molesto.

Fugaku: A quien le dijiste engreído, baka. Molesto.

Hizashi: Pues no se lo dije a mi onii-san o al fotógrafo. Respondió. En ese momento llego el turno de Momoko de tomarse la foto.

Fugaku: Escucha pedazo de… Apunto de darle un golpe, Hizashi esperaba el golpe para contraatacarlo, pero fue detenido por Momoko. _Ese poder, esta chica no ha tenido un entrenamiento normal_. Pensó.

Momoko: Dejen de pelear. Molesta.

Fugaku: Vaya Hizashi dejaras que una chica te defienda. Burlándose. Cuando Brick se apareció enfrente de todos.

Brick: Se acabo, en lugar de pelear deberían aprender a llevarse mejor, porque posiblemente terminen siendo compañeros de equipo. Reprendiendo a Fugaku. En cuanto a ti Momoko te felicito, sabes bien una de las reglas mas importantes de un shinobi.

Momoko: Un shinobi nunca abandona a sus compañeros. Brick solo la asintió con una sonrisa.

Ku/B: Es hora de irnos.

Momoko: De acuerdo, nos vemos Hizashi-kun, Hiashi-kun, Fugaku-kun. Despidiéndose de los tres.

Hiz/Hia: Nos vemos Momoko-chan. Despidiéndose.

Fugaku: hmp…

Con Kaoru, Suzume y Butch en Iwa

Butch: Vamos que esperan. Desesperado.

K/S: Porque estas tan desesperado. Preguntaron.

Butch: No lo se, entre mas rápido te tomes la foto Kaoru. Aun desesperado, cuando una chica miraba a Butch de forma extraña.

Chica: CHICAS VENGAN BUTCH-KUN HA REGRESADO!. Gritó a los cuatro vientos.

Butch: Genial esas chicas otra vez. ¬¬. De repente se sintió un temblor y el grupo de fans de Butch se acercaba corriendo, Butch de manera inconsciente se acercó mas a Kaoru, ella decidió hacer algo para que esas chicas jamás regresaran.

Kaoru: LARGO DE AQUÍ NO MOLESTEN!. Dando un pisotón en el suelo, provocando un pequeño terremoto lo suficientemente fuerte para que las locas fans de Butch huyeran despavoridas.

Butch: Gracias Kaoru. Aliviado.

Kaoru: No lo malinterpretes solo lo hice para que se fueran. Mirando a otro lado sonrojándose un poco.

Butch: Lo se pero aun así gracias. Sonrojándose un poco.

Suzume: _Lo sabia te gusta_. Usando telepatía.

Butch: _No! No me gusta._ Usando telepatía.

Suzume: _Claro que si, lo que me parece extraño es que ella no lo ha notado, pero aun así te gusta_. Usando telepatía.

Butch: _Esta bien, si me gusta desde que la conocí, nadie había sido capaz de derribarme pero ella lo logro_.

Suzume: _Recuerdo que me lo contaste, pero creo cuando te golpeaste no fue en la cabeza, fue mas bien en tu corazón otouto-san_.

Butch:_ No te equivocas, pero no le digas a nadie_.

Suzume: _Lo prometo_. Usando telepatía. Cuando llegaron a la academia.

Butch: Me tengo que ir a dejar los resultados del examen de selección gennin, nos vemos chicas. Entrando a un salón.

¿?: Oh! No voy a llegar tarde. Comenzando a correr mientras se acercaba a Kaoru, este la tocó sin darse cuenta, Kaoru reaccionando lo lanzó por encima del hombro. Eh! El techo. Cayendo pesadamente en el piso. Ay!. X_X

Kaoru: Oye estas bien. Al darse cuenta que derribó a un chico de 13 o 14 años de ojos azules y cabello rubio a la mitad de su nuca, peinado de tal forma que le tapa el lado izquierdo de su rostro, llevaba una camiseta negra con un franja blanca en el centro, pantalones marrón, sandalias y la banda protectora en la frente.

¿?: Solo quiero que me expliques una cosa. Tratando de esta calmado. PORQUE HICISTE ESO, ACASO QUERIAS MATARME O QUE!. Muy molesto.

Kaoru: Lo siento, solo fue un reflejo. Disculpándose.

¿?: _Un reflejo, esta chica no parece haber tenido un entrenamiento normal_. Pensó. ¬¬. Me llamo Deidara un gusto haber sido derribado, digo conocerte y tu como te llamas. n.n

Kaoru: Kaoru Matsubara, también en gusto conocerte.

Suzume: Vamos chicos. Kaoru y Deidara lo asintieron.

Al llegar a la terraza de la academia un chico pelinegro de ojos color naranja, llevaba una camisa kimono son mangas roja, adentro una camisa negra de cuello alto que le tapaba la mitad del rostro, pantalones negros y la banda protectora en la frente puesta en forma de pañuelo; este tropezó con Kaoru cuando iba pasando.

Kaoru: OYE PORQUE NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE VAS!. Molesta, este chico solo miro fulminante a Kaoru. Deidara sabes quien es ese chico.

Deidara: El es nada más que el antipático de Han. Respondió. En eso llego el turno de Kaoru de tomarse la foto.

Han: A quien le dices antipático, usuratoncachi. Molesto.

Deidara: Te lo dije a ti baka. Molesto.

Han: Ya me canse de ti te voy a… intentando atacar a Deidara, pero fue detenido por Kaoru. _Es mucho más fuerte de lo que aparenta_. Pensó tenia la mano un poco adolorida, a pesar de que Kaoru solo detuvo su golpe.

Kaoru: Parecen niños pequeños peleando. Molesta.

Han: Hmp…Cuando Butch se apareció enfrente de todos.

Butch: _Este es Han el chico jinchüriki del Koküo, y Deidara el aprendiz de Tsuchikage-sama_. Pensó. En lugar de pelear deberían aprender a llevarse mejor, puede terminen siendo compañeros de equipo. Reprendiendo a Han. En cuanto a ti Kaoru bien hecho, sabes bien una de las reglas mas importantes de un shinobi.

Kaoru: Un shinobi nunca abandona a sus compañeros. Butch solo la asintió con una sonrisa.

S/B: Es hora de irnos.

Kaoru: Hasta luego Deidara, Han. Despidiéndose.

Deidara: Hasta luego Kaoru-chan. Despidiéndose.

Con Miyako, Koyuki y Boomer en Taki

Boomer: Vamos a la academia para que te tomes la foto para el registro Miyako-chan.

Miyako: Porque quieres que lleguemos pronto Boomer-kun. Preguntó. Cuando los tres vieron una una chica que miraba a Boomer de forma extraña.

Chica: OIGAN, BOOMER-KUN ESTA AQUÍ!

Boomer: No de nuevo. Sintiendo un temblor apareciendo el ejercito de chicas con hormonas alborotadas, el sin darse cuenta se acercó mas a Miyako.

Fan#1: Boomer-kun que haces con esa chica. Señalando a Miyako. No es tu novia o si.

B/M: Bueno… nosotros… nerviosos.

Koyuki: Chicas dejen en paz a los tortolos, entienden. Interfiriendo dejando a esas chicas tristes y decepcionadas no tuvieron de otra que irse.

Boomer: _Porque les dijiste eso_. Usando telepatía.

Koyuki: _Solo quería ayudar, pero se bien que te gusta Miya-chan_.

Boomer: _Lo sabias, si me gusta pero no le digas a nadie especialmente a otou-san_.

Koyuki: _Esta bien, lo prometo_. Miyako se sentía un poco avergonzada por lo que había pasado. Ya vámonos a la academia. Los tres caminaban tranquilamente por el pasillo de cabello morado hasta los hombros ojos azul verdoso, llevaba una camisa azul, pantalones negros sandalias y la banda protectora en su frente podía verse un pequeño mechón de cabello en su frente.

¿?: Cuanto tiempo sensei. Con pies pegados al techo con chakra. Boomer al oírlo supo. AAAAAAAAAHH!. Intentando atacar a Boomer pero este desapareció en un parpadeo, reapareciendo detrás de este chico. Falle de nuevo. Sorprendido.

Boomer: Se quien eres, pero aunque atacas bien te tomara como 5000 años de practica antes de que me puedas golpear, Nadare. U.U

Nadare: Sabias que era yo. Boomer solo lo asintió. _Quien es esa chica, es muy linda_. Pensó. Hola soy Nadare Röga y tú como te llamas. Refiriéndose a Miyako.

Miyako: Soy Miyako Goutokuji, es un placer conocerte. n.n

Nadare: El placer es mio. n.n

Boomer: Los alcanzo después tengo que ir a dejar esto inmediatamente. Entrando a un salón.

Los tres al llegar a la terraza un chico de cabello negro hasta los hombros, de ojos negros, tenia puesta una chaqueta azul oscuro pantalones grises, y la banda protectora en la frente puesta en forma de pañuelo; tropezó con Nadare.

¿?: Cuidado por donde vas dobe.

Nadare: Tu fuiste quien tropezó conmigo, baka. Molesto.

Miyako: Tranquilo Nadare-kun. Tratando de calmar a Nadare. Quien es el. Preguntó.

Nadare: El es solo gruñón de Suien. Respondió. En ese momento llegó el turno de Miyako de tomarse la foto.

Suien: A quien le dices gruñón, baka. Molesto.

Nadare: Si a ti te lo digo. Molesto.

Suien: Te voy a hacer pedazos. Intentando atacar a Nadare, pero Miyako lo detuvo, dejando a Suien sorprendido. _Es muy veloz, interesante_. Pensó.

De vuelta en Konoha los tres se fueron a los territorios Senju-Ishida, cuando llegaron al patio de entrenamiento, se encontraron con Eisen, Dre y Myu luchando como parte de su entrenamiento los tres tienen un aspecto diferente Dre y Eisen tenían media parte de sus cuerpo color crema y el pelo de color dorado, el cabello de ambos llegaba hasta los hombros y las patillas largas, tenian colmillos pequeños, alargados, y sus caras a rayas; los dos solo llevaban puesto los pantalones, dejando ver sus torsos y brazos fuertes. Myu tenía un aspecto similar pero con un cuerpo ágil y delgado, pequeño si se compara con la de sus primos tenía puesta una blusa roja sin mangas y pantalones cortos negros.

Kuromaru: Al fin llegas Brick. Recién llegando junto a Kuzon, Roku y un hombre cabello rojo un poco encanecido lacio por debajo y en punta en los costados, arriba tiene dos mechones que van hacia la izquierda, y un mechón sobre el rostro, con patillas grandes unidas a un bigote, llevaba un kimono rojo, una túnica negra sin mangas encima y pantalones negros.

Roku: Llegaste al fin hijo.

¿?: Llegó la hora de que asumas el liderazgo de ambos clanes. Los primos de Brick se detuvieron al darse cuenta que este había llegado.

Brick: Hola otou-san, hola Andros oji-san. Saludando a su padre y a su tío abuelo. Después hablaremos de esto en la reunión. Susurrándole a su tio, este solo lo asintió. Oh casi lo olvido, Momoko ellos son mis onii-san Dre, Eisen y Kuzon, ella es mi onee-chan Myu, oji-san Andros y mi otou-san Roku.

Momoko: Mucho gusto. n.n

D/E/Ku/My/A/R: El gusto es todo nuestro. n.n

Eisen: Brick-niisan quieres entrenar con nosotros.

Dre: Vamos sabes que quieres entrenar, creo que ya estas fuera de forma. Provocándolo.

Myu: Ya vamos de nuevo. ¬¬

Brick: Si ustedes lo pidieron. Quitándose el abrigo y el chaleco antibalas, comenzó a hacer una pose de manos. _GIJYUU NINPOU, SHIKYAKU NO JUTSU!._ Su cuerpo cambiaba teniendo los mismos rasgos animales de sus primos, a tal manera que la camisa sin mangas y vendas que tenia quedaron completamente destrozados, sus torso y brazos se veían mas fuertes que los de Dre o Eisen .

Momoko: Asi que esta es la fase completa de este jutsu. Viendo de pies a cabeza a Brick, pero al ver su torso no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

Brick: Estas en lo correcto Momoko, ahora veras una demostración. Poniéndose en guardia.

Eisen: Por fin podre sorprenderte onii-san.

Brick: Puedes intentarlo. Los cuatro comenzaron con un combate de taijutsu.

Myu: Al menos no has perdido tu fuerza, onii-san.

Dre: Pero veamos si no has perdido tu velocidad. Atacándolo, Brick reaccionando rápidamente contraatacó con una patada, mandándolo no muy lejos de ahí. Había olvidado cuanto duelen tus golpes. Levantándose, Myu y Eisen decidieron ayudarlo, los tres al mismo tiempo decidieron atacar a Brick

Momoko: Cuanto duran con esto. Preguntó.

Roku: Bastante. Respondió.

Kuzon: Por cinco o seis horas, pero el resultado es el mismo.

Momoko: El mismo. Confundida.

Andros: Eso se debe que Brick ha tenido el entrenamiento mas duro que a los demás miembros del clan.

Roku: Entrenamiento con el sable jian, con el sable dao.

Kuzon: todo tipo de ninjutsus, elementales, hibridos, taijutsu de todo tipo, genjutsu.

Andros: Dominar a sus animales interiores.

Momoko: Animales interiores crei que solo tenia al tigre.

Andros: Es el primero, el segundo es el león la transformación que ves ahora y el dragón. Respondió. Controlar los cuatro elementos y usar el sainnigan. Concluyó.

Momoko: _Brick se ha contenido todo este tiempo desde que lo conocí_. Pensó. Al darse cuenta estaban Dre y Eisen derribados y a Myu cansada.

Andros: Es todo por hoy. Brick volvió a la normalidad dejando ver un pecho y brazos fuertes al igual que sus primos Eisen y Dre, Myu también dehizo el justu ayudo a levantar a Eisen y Brick ayudo a levantar a Dre.

En Iwa los tres llegaron a el territorio Kamizuru-Kamiya; al llegar al patio de entrenamiento hallaron a Rin con una blusa verde sin mangas, pantalones cortos negros llevaba vendas en los brazos y en los tobillos, a diferencia de Kensei y Kouichi que solo llevaban pantalones cortos dejando ver sus torsos y brazos fuertes, estaban entrenando con muay thai, cuando Kensei distrajo viendo a Kaoru, Rin aprovecho esto y le dio una fuerte patada mandándolo no muy lejos de ahí.

Butch: No has cambiado nada Kensei-niisan. Pensó. Pero para que lo recuerdes me unire al entrenamiento. Quitándose el abrigo el chaleco y la camisa que tenia puesta, poniendo al descubierto un torso y brazos fuertes, dando unos golpes con los puños al aire y finalizando con un codazo.

Los cuatro comenzaron con el combate de muay thai, Butch venció rápidamente a Kouchi mandándolo lejos de una patada, y a Kensei de un puñetazo, Rin se había retirado para ayudar a Kensei, Butch los había vencido pero estaba dando golpes en la pared, creando un enorme agujero con cada golpe.

Akamaru: Oye basta Butch. El se detuvo cuando lo escucho.

En ese instante llegan Sud, Harú y un hombre pelinegro un poco encanecido con el mismo peinado de Butch ojos verdes, una barba candado y llevaba un kimono verde, una túnica negra sin mangas encima y pantalones negros.

Sud: Dejas otro agujero en la pared, esta es la millonésima vez que pasa.

¿?: Kanoi-niisan y Suki-Chan siempre hacían lo mismo, esta en nuestros genes el emocionarnos demasiado con nuestro entrenamiento. Recordando a su hermano mayor y a su sobrina.

Butch: Lo siento, creo que me excedí de nuevo. Riéndose rascándose la cabeza, a todos incluyendo Kaoru les salió una gota estilo anime.

¿?: Llego la hora de que asumas el liderazgo como el nuevo líder de ambos clanes.

Butch: Luego hablamos de eso ojiisan Keith. Susurrándole a su tío abuelo, este solo asintió. Donde están mis modales, Kaoru ella es mi onee-chan Rin, mis onii-san Harú, Kensei y Kouichi, mi ojii-san Keith y mi otou-san Sud.

Kaoru: Es placer conocerlos. n.n

R/Ha/Ken/Ko/Ke/S: El placer es nuesto. n.n

Kaoru: Veo que Butch siempre es el mismo, aquí y en Nueva Saltadilla.

Keith: Ha tenido un duro entrenamiento desde los 7 años.

Kaoru: En serio. Arqueando una ceja.

Sud: ha entrenado con el sable jian, los martillos gemelos, tierra control.

Keith: Sainnigan, taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu y sus tres animales interiors.

Kaoru: Tres adivino, la pantera es uno de ellos. Keith solo la asintió.

De vuelta en Taki, llegando a los territorios Kazahana-Shirai los tres encontraron a Matsuri, Gyousei y Housei en pleno entrenamiento en una pequeña laguna, Matsuri llevaba una blusa azul sin mangas y pantalones negros, a diferencias de su hermano y primo que solo llevaban unos pantalones y el torso descubierto fuerte para solo tener 14 años.

Bisuke: Regresaste Boomer. Recién llegando junto a Sokka, Kuruk y un hombre cabello rubio un poco encanecido lacio peinado hacia los costados con una pequeña barba, llevaba un kimono azul, una túnica negra sin mangas encima y pantalones negros.

Kuruk: Regresate al fin hijo.

¿?: Llegó la hora de que asumas el liderazgo de ambos clanes. Los primos de Boomer se detuvieron al darse cuenta que este había llegado.

Boomer: Hola otou-san, hola Blake oji-san. saludando a su padre y a su tío abuelo. Después hablaremos de esto. Susurrándole a su tío, este solo lo asintió. Oh casi lo olvido, Miyako ellos son mis onii-san Gyousei, Housei y Sokka, ella es mi onee-chan Matsuri, oji-san Blake y mi otou-san Kuruk.

Miyako: Mucho gusto. n.n

G/H/So/Ma/Bl/Ku: El gusto es todo nuestro. n.n

Gyousei: Boomer-niisan quieres entrenar con nosotros.

Housei: Vamos sabes que quieres entrenar, creo que ya estas fuera de forma. Provocándolo.

Matsuri: _Se le olvido que la última vez lo congelo_. Pensó.

Boomer: Esta lo hare. Quitándose el abrigo, el chaleco y la camisa sin mangas que tenia puesta dejando al descubierto su torso, con la misma complexión que la de sus primos. Te relevare si no te molesta Matsuri-neechan.

Matsuri: No me molesta, adelante. Saliendo de la laguna. Boomer entrando Gyousei creo una esfera de hielo y la lanzó hacia Boomer, este reaccionando derritió la esfera sin esfuerzo atrapándolo en un montaña de hielo.

Housei: Este es mi momento. Pensó. Creando una ola intentando atacar a Boomer. En el ultimo segundo Boomer reacciono con la misma ola que había creado su primo devolvió su ataque encerrándolo en una burbuja de hielo.

Blake: Se termino el entrenamiento. Al decir esto Gyousei y Housei se liberaron. Han mejorado bastante con los años. Satisfecho.

Miyako: Cuanto tiempo llevan entrenando asi. Preguntó.

Sokka: Desde que pueden recordar, pero antes solo era juego de niños. Respondió. Aunque Boomer tiene un talento innato con el agua control.

Horas de después en Konoha cada uno se fue a sus casas

Kushina: Otouto-san llevan a Momo-Chan a su habitación yo los llamare cuando este lista la cena. Brick solo la asintió llevando a Momoko por las escaleras, había un silencio incomodo que Brick decidió romper.

Brick: Gracias. Sin mirar a Momoko.

Momoko: Eh, porque. Preguntó.

Brick: Por ayudarme hace rato con esas chicas.

Momoko: Somos amigos, los amigos se ayudan si.

Brick: encontrare la forma de compensártelo.

Momoko: No tienes que hacerlo.

Brick: Insisto. Viéndola a los ojos. Provocando que Momoko se sonrojara un poco. Esta es tu habitación. Abriendo la puerta. La habitación era grande parecía que era de una chica, decorada con elegancia pero sin ostentación. Momoko se preguntaba de quien era la habitación.

Momoko: De quien era la habitación. Pregunto.

Brick: Era de Yoshi-neechan. Respondió. Se quedaba aquí desde que oka-san, ojii-san y mi obaa-chan murieron, cuando otou-san o mis oji-san estaban en sus misiones. Triste. Ella junto Kushina-neechan, y Tsuna-neechan han cuidado de mi desde entonces.

Momoko: Lo siento.

Brick: No tienes que sentirte mal, Momoko. Al decir esto, abrió la puerta de la habitación que había enfrente. Aun sin entrar en ella, solo miro a si mismo como de unos 6 años junto a su madre ambos mirando por la ventana las estrellas.

**Ta-Min: Sabes, que al pedirle un deseo a la estrella más bonita para ti este se cumple. **

**Brick: de veras oka-san. Con una sonrisa en su rostro. **

**Ta-min: Si porque no pides uno en este momento. n.n**

**Brick: … .mmm… que podría pedir mmm… ya sé. Pensando. **

**Ta-Min: Abre mis manos. Con las manos cerradas.**

**Brick: Quiere decir que aquí se encuentra mi deseo. Preguntó.**

**Ta-Min: No lo se ¿ Porque no lo averiguamos?. Brick abriendo sus manos lentamente. Vamos Bricky no tengas miedo. Sacando un hermoso collar con un cristal rojo.**

**Brick: **_**Hnn… Lo que yo quería una barra gigante de chocolate tengo hambre.**_** X_X. Uu**

**Y mi deseo?**

**Ta-Min: Hay Bricky aun tienes cosas que entender. n.n. dale este collar a alguien muy especial para ti. **

**Brick: Especial para mi, que significa. **

**Ta-Min: Te lo explicare ha sido una tradición en los cuatro grandes clanes que cada hombre de cualquier sea el nuestro el Kamiya, el Shirai o el Kazami le obsequie un collar como este a alguien que ame de verdad. Explicó.**

**Brick: Como sabré quien es. Preguntó.**

**Ta-Min: Lo sabras cuando llegue el momento. n.n**

Tras recordar esto Brick tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

Brick: Como te extraño oka-san. Pensó. Entrando en la habitación. Quitándose el chaleco antibalas, recostándose en su cama. Momoko viendo la habitación cada detalle de esta, hasta el baño privado que había.

Momoko: Yoshi ha sido una buena persona no solo accedió a entrenarme, también cuido bien de Brick. Pensó.

Kushina: Momo-Chan, Otouto-san la cena esta lista. Al oírla Brick busco en sus cajones una camiseta sin mangas como la que había destrozado antes de entrenar con sus primos. Sacando a Momoko de sus pensamientos, se fue junto a Brick al comedor.

Brick: Vamos Momoko, creo que Kushina-neechan preparo pollo teriyaki. Llevando a Momoko al comedor. Donde su padre y primos los esperaban. Brick ayudo sentarse a Momoko apartándole ligeramente la silla de la mesa.

Kuzon: Desde cuando se comporta asi. Pensó. Pasaron varios minutos cuando todos terminaron de comer.

Roku: Y desde cuando se conocen. Preguntó.

Momoko: Eh?

Roku: Me refiero cuando se conocieron.

Kuzon: Si cuando se conocieron. Intrigado.

Momoko: Nos conocimos hace mas de un año. Respondió.

Brick: En el cumpleaños de Yoshi-neechan.

Kuzon: Y como fue que se conocieron.

Brick: Este yo….

Tsunade: Vamos no creo que quieran hacerles esas preguntas, Kuzon.

Momoko: Fue cuando los Rowdyruff Boys atacaron la ciudad.

Roku: Rowdyruff Boys.

Brick: Fue cuando termine después de darle su obsequio a Yoshi-neechan, me golpeó un rayo negro, cuando paso eso perdí el control de mi mismo.

Roku: Eso tiene que ver con Vic. Brick solo asintió. Pero ya lo derrostate?

Brick: Lo vencí, otou-san. al decir esto su padre solo sonrió.

Kushina: A descansar Momo-Chan tendrá un dia largo en la academia con lo de la asignación de equipos. Sin más que decir todos agradecieron la comida y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Descansen Momo-Chan, Tsuna-neechan, Brick- Otoutosan, Kuzon-Otoutosan. Entrando a la primera habitación a la izquierda, la de Momoko era la siguiente mientras la acompañaban Tsunade y Brick. Kuzon entro a la primera habitación a la derecha.

Brick: Buenas noches Tsuna-neechan, buenas noches Momoko. Entrando a su habitación.

M/Tsu: Buenas noches. Momoko entro a su habitación. Preguntadose de quien era la ultima habitación estaba junto a la de Brick.

Horas de después en Iwa cada uno se fue a sus casas (Yo: Esto sucede al mismo tiempo)

Suzume: Otouto-san llevan a Kaoru a su habitación yo los llamare cuando este lista la cena. Butch solo la asintió llevando a Kaoru por las escaleras, había un silencio incomodo que Butch decidió romper.

Butch: Gracias. Sin mirar a Kaoru.

Kaoru: Eh, porque. Preguntó.

Butch: Por ayudarme hace rato con esas chicas.

Kaoru: Somos amigos, además esas chicas son peores que las de nuestra escuela.

Butch: Jajaja! Tienes razón. Riéndose por lo ultimo que dijo Kaoru. Pero voy a compensártelo.

Kaoru: No tienes que…

Butch: Insisto. Viéndola a los ojos. Provocando que Kaoru se sonrojara un poco. Esta es tu habitación. Abriendo la puerta. La habitación era grande parecía que era de una chica, decorada con elegancia pero sin ostentación. Kaoru se preguntaba de quien era la habitación.

Kaoru: De quien era la habitación. Pregunto.

Butch: Era de Natsuhi-neechan. Respondió. Se quedaba aquí desde que oka-san, ojii-san y mi obaa-chan murieron, cuando otou-san o mis oji-san estaban en sus misiones. Triste. Ella junto Suzume-neechan, y Toph-neechan han cuidado de mi desde entonces.

Kaoru: Lo siento. Sintiendo pena por Butch.

Butch: No tienes que sentirte mal, Kaoru. Al decir esto, abrió la puerta de la habitación que había enfrente. Aun sin entrar en ella, solo miro a si mismo como de unos 6 años junto a su madre ambos mirando por la ventana las estrellas.

**Suki: Sabes, que al pedirle un deseo a las estrella mas bonita para ti este se cumple. **

**Butch: de veras oka-san. con una sonrisa en su rostro. **

**Suki: Si porque no pides uno en este momento. n.n**

**Butch: … .mmm… que podría pedir mmm… ya sé. Pensando. **

**Suki: Abre mis manos. Con las manos cerradas.**

**Butch: Quiere decir que aquí se encuentra mi deseo. Preguntó.**

**Suki: No lo se ¿ Porque no lo averiguamos?. Butch abriendo sus manos lentamente. Vamos Butchy no tengas miedo. Sacando un hermoso collar con un cristal rojo.**

**Butch: **_**Hnn… Lo que yo quería una galleta gigante de chocolate tengo hambre.**_** X_X. Uu**

**Y mi deseo?**

**Suki: Hay Butchy aun tienes cosas que entender. n.n. Dale este collar a alguien muy especial para ti. **

**Butch: Especial para mi, que significa. **

**Suki: Te lo explicare ha sido una tradición en los cuatro grandes clanes que cada hombre de cualquier sea el nuestro el Ishida, el Shirai o el Kazami le obsequie un collar como este a alguien que ame de verdad. Explicó.**

**Butch: Como sabré quien es. Preguntó.**

**Suki: Lo sabras cuando llegue el momento. n.n**

Tras recordar esto Butch tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

Butch: _Oka-san..._ Pensó. Entrando en la habitación. Quitándose el chaleco antibalas, recostándose en su cama. Kaoru viendo la habitación cada detalle de esta, hasta el baño privado que había.

Kaoru_: Natsuhi ha sido una buena persona no solo porque quiso entrenarme, también cuido bien de Butch._ Pensó. _Toph es la única de las primas de Butch que no he conocido. _

Suzume: Kaoru, Otouto-san la cena esta lista. Al oírla Butch salió de su habitacion. Sacando a Kaoru de sus pensamientos, se fue junto a Butch al comedor.

Butch: Vamos Kaoru, creo que Suzume-neechan preparo sukiyaki (es una mezcla de tallarines, vacuno en finas lonchas, huevo y verduras hervidos en una salsa especial hecha de caldo de pescado, salsa de soja). Llevando a Kaoru al comedor. Donde su padre y primos los esperaban. Butch ayudo sentarse a Kaoru apartándole ligeramente la silla de la mesa.

Harú: Desde cuando se comporta asi. Pensó. Pasaron varios minutos cuando todos terminaron de comer.

Sud: Y cuando se conocieron. Preguntó.

Kaoru: Eh?

Sud: Me refiero cuando se conocieron.

Haru: Si cuando se conocieron. Intrigado.

Kaoru: Nos conocimos hace mas de un año. Respondió.

Butch: En el cumpleaños de Yoshi.

Haru: Y como fue que se conocieron.

Butch: Este yo….

¿?: Vamos no creo que quieran hacerles esas preguntas, Haru. Era una chica de uno 25 o 26 años pelinegra y ojos verde-azul lleva un vestido largo de color negro con mangas cortas abierto por los costados, lleva rejilla en las piernas y lleva una cinta verde en la cintura y unos guantes negros sin dedo y llevaba la banda protectora en su frente.

B/S/Su/H: Toph!. Al ver a su prima y sobrina que recién había llegado.

Toph: Me alegra volverlos a ver después de una misión. Contenta. Butch-otoutosan quien es tu amiga.

Butch: Toph-neechan ella es Kaoru, Kaoru ella es Toph-neechan. Presentadolas.

Kaoru: Es un gusto conocerte. n.n

Toph: El gusto es todo mio. n.n

Haru: Y bien como fue que se conocieron. Preguntando.

Kaoru: Fue cuando los Rowdyruff Boys atacaron la ciudad.

Sud: Rowdyruff Boys.

Butch: Fue cuando termine después que Brick le dio su obsequio a Yoshi, me golpeó un rayo negro, cuando paso eso perdí el control de mi mismo.

Sud: Eso tiene que ver con Brad. Butch solo asintió. Pero ya lo derrostate?

Butch: Lo vencí, otou-san. al decir esto su padre solo sonrió.

Suzume: A descansar Kaoru tendrá un dia largo en la academia con lo de la asignación de equipos. Sin más que decir todos agradecieron la comida y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Descansen Kaoru, Tsuna-neechan, Butch- Otoutosan, Haru-Otoutosan. Entrando a la primera habitación a la izquierda, la de Kaoru era la siguiente mientras la acompañaban Toph y Butch. Harú entro a la primera habitación a la derecha.

Butch: Buenas noches Toph-neechan, buenas noches Kaoru. Entrando a su habitación.

K/T: Buenas noches. Kaoru entro a su habitación. Preguntadose de quien era la ultima habitación estaba junto a la de Butch.

Horas de después enTaki cada uno se fue a sus casas

Koyuki: Otouto-san llevan a Miya-chan a su habitación yo los llamare cuando este lista la cena. Boomer solo la asintió llevando a Miyako por las escaleras, había un silencio incomodo que Boomer decidió romper.

Boomer: Disculpa. Sin mirar a Miyako.

Miyako: Eh, porque. Preguntó.

Boomer: Por lo que paso hace rato con las chicas y por lo que dijo mi prima.

Miyako: No te preocupes Boomer-kun, aunque siempre pasa eso en la escuela creen que hay algo entre nosotros.

Boomer: Tienes razón, pero voy a compensarte el mal rato que te hicieron pasar esas chicas.

Miyako: No tienes que…

Boomer: Insisto. Viéndola a los ojos. Provocando que Miyako se sonrojara un poco. Esta es tu habitación. Abriendo la puerta. La habitación era grande parecía que era de una chica, decorada con elegancia pero sin ostentación. Miyako se preguntaba de quien era la habitación.

Miyako: De quien era la habitación. Pregunto.

Boomer: Era de Kari-neechan. Respondió. Se quedaba aquí desde que oka-san, ojii-san y mi obaa-chan murieron, cuando otou-san o mis oji-san estaban en sus misiones. Triste. Ella junto Koyuki-neechan, y Yue-neechan han cuidado de mi desde entonces.

Miyako: Lo siento no debi preguntar. Sintiendo pena por Boomer.

Boomer: No tienes que sentirte mal, Miya-chan. Al decir esto, abrió la puerta de la habitación que había enfrente. Aun sin entrar en ella, solo miro a si mismo como de unos 6 años junto a su madre ambos mirando por la ventana las estrellas.

**Ummi: Sabes, que al pedirle un deseo a las estrella mas bonita para ti este se cumple. **

**Boomer: de veras oka-san. con una sonrisa en su rostro. **

**Ummi: Si porque no pides uno en este momento. n.n**

**Boomer: … .mmm… que podría pedir mmm… ya sé. Pensando. **

**Ummi: Abre mis manos. Con las manos cerradas.**

**Boomer: Quiere decir que aquí se encuentra mi deseo. Preguntó.**

**Ummi: No lo se ¿ Porque no lo averiguamos?. Butch abriendo sus manos lentamente. Vamos Boomy no tengas miedo. Sacando un hermoso collar con un cristal azul.**

**Boomer: **_**Hnn… Lo que yo quería una caramelo gigante de chocolate tengo hambre.**_** X_X. Uu**

**Y mi deseo?**

**Ummi: Hay Boomy aun tienes cosas que entender. n.n. Dale este collar a alguien muy especial para ti. **

**Boomer: Especial para mi, que significa. **

**Ummi: Te lo explicare ha sido una tradición en los cuatro grandes clanes que cada hombre de cualquier sea el nuestro el Ishida, el Kamiya o el Kazami le obsequie un collar como este a alguien que ame de verdad. Explicó.**

**Boomer: Como sabré quien es. Preguntó.**

**Ummi: Lo sabras cuando llegue el momento. n.n**

Tras recordar esto Boomer tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

Boomer: _Oka-san..._ Pensó. Entrando en la habitación. Quitándose el chaleco antibalas, recostándose en su cama. Miyako viendo la habitación cada detalle de esta, hasta el baño privado que había.

Miyako_: Kari-chanha sido una buena persona no solo porque quiso entrenarme, también cuido bien de Boomer cuando mas la necesitaba._ Pensó. _Yue-chan es la única de las primas de Boomer-kun que no he conocido. _

Koyuki: Miya-chan, Otouto-san la cena esta lista. Al oírla Boomer salió de su habitacion. Sacando a Miyako de sus pensamientos, se fue junto a Boomer al comedor.

Boomer: Vamos Miya-chan, creo que Koyuki-neechan preparo unagi (un plato donburi con anguila en rodajas servida sobre una cama de arroz). Llevando a Miyako al comedor. Donde su padre y primos los esperaban. Boomer ayudo sentarse a Miyako apartándole ligeramente la silla de la mesa.

Sokka: Desde cuando se comporta asi. Pensó. Pasaron varios minutos cuando todos terminaron excepto Sokka de comer.

Kuruk: Y cuando se conocieron. Preguntó.

Miyako: Eh?

Kuruk: Me refiero cuando se conocieron.

Sokka: Si cuando se conocieron. Intrigado.

Miyako: Nos conocimos hace mas de un año. Respondió.

Boomer: En el cumpleaños de Yoshi-chan.

Sokka: Y como... fufnmconafv. Con boca llena.

¿?: Debes tragar antes de hablar otouto-san. Era una chica de uno 25 o 26 años pelinegra y ojos azules, lleva un lleva una camiseta de color lavanda sin mangas sobre una camisa de rejilla, lleva una minifalda de color azul marino, lleva rejilla en las piernas y guantes negros sin dedos,y llevaba la banda protectora en su frente.

B/S/Su/H: Yue!. Al ver a su prima y sobrina que recién había llegado.

Yue: Me alegra volverlos a ver después de una larga mision. Contenta. Boomer-otoutosan quien es tu amiga.

Boomer: Yue-neechan ella es Miyako-chan, Miyako-Chan ella es Yue-neechan. Presentadolas.

Miyako: Es un placer conocerte. n.n

Yue: El placer es todo mio. n.n

Sokka: Y bien como fue que se conocieron. Preguntando, terminando su comida.

Miayko: Fue cuando los Rowdyruff Boys atacaron la ciudad.

Kuruk: Rowdyruff Boys.

Boomer: Fue cuando termine después que Brick le dio su obsequio a Yoshi-chan, me golpeó un rayo negro, cuando paso eso perdí el control de mi mismo.

Kuruk: Eso tiene que ver con Dan. Boomer solo asintió. Pero ya lo derrotaste?

Boomer: Lo vencí, otou-san. Al decir esto su padre solo sonrió.

Koyuki: A descansar Miya-chan tendrá un día largo en la academia con lo de la asignación de equipos. Sin más que decir todos agradecieron la comida y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Descansen Miya-chan, Yue-neechan, Boomer- Otoutosan, Sokka-Otoutosan. Entrando a la primera habitación a la izquierda, la de Miyako era la siguiente mientras la acompañaban Yue y Boomer. Sokka entro a la primera habitación a la derecha.

Boomer: Buenas noches Yue-neechan, buenas noches Miya-chan. Entrando a su habitación.

K/T: Buenas noches. Miyako entro a su habitación. Preguntándose de quien era la ultima habitación estaba junto a la de Boomer.

**YO: Creo que hasta aqui lo dejo, espero les haya gustado.**

**Inner: Creí que lo ibas a dejar cuando asignaran los equipos.  
><strong>

**YO: Esa era la idea, pero si hacia eso lo dejaria muy largo, sera en el proximo capitulo.**

**Inner: Si tu lo dices. ¬¬  
><strong>

**YO: Esta vez no discutio, ni modo. U.U  
><strong>

**LUCKA-SAMA: Gracias, me encanto la continuacion de PACTO, quiero saber que sigue. ;)  
><strong>

**Bumbatwint-Chan: Que bien que te haya gustado, me encanto la continuacion de **PPGZ and RRBZ are in love**, quiero saber que pasa con la cita de los chicos. n.n  
><strong>

**YO: Como sea continuare con el siguiente cap. Gracias por los reviews. Comenten. n.n  
><strong>


	9. Asignación de Equipos: Nuevos Senseis

Hola como han estado, sorry, sorry por haberme tardado tuve un bloqueo para escribir este capitulo, (Inner: No se como fue lograste hacerlo) ¬¬ sin mas que decir, esta listo la contii espero les guste.

Pasaron horas que los chicos llevaban dormidos, pero tenían la misma pesadilla de el dia que sus madres murieron por protegerlos.

B/B/ B: _Las chicas serán las que usen las armas de oka-san_. pensaron, antes de dormirse. Dos horas después los chicos se movia de un lado a otro. No oka-san por favor no me dejes. Hablando dormidos. NOOO!. Con un fuerte grito los chicos despertaron de golpe. Estaban sudando y respiraban agitadamente. ¿Hasta cuando va a terminar esto?. Frustados.

El grito de los chicos fue suficiente para que las chicas y sus ninken despertaran.

Ku/Bi/Ak: Otra vez la misma pesadilla. Preguntaron.

B/B/B: Si, cuando acabaran esas pesadillas. Molestos, levantándose de sus camas. Será como todas las noches después de esta pesadilla, tendré que ir a entrenar. Saliendo de sus habitaciones por la ventana otra vez dirigiéndose al bosque, sus ninken los siguieron como siempre lo han hecho.

Las chicas se levantaron y salieron de sus habitaciones.

Momoko: Brick….

Miyako: Boomer-kun…

Kaoru: Butch….

M/M/K: Estas ahí. Esperando una respuesta de los chicos, pero nadie respondió así que decidieron abrir las puertas. Otra vez se fueron. Caminaron hacia las ventanas tomando el mismo el camino hacia el bosque.

Con Momoko

Cuando salió del territorio Senju-Ishida, todo se miraba un poco solitario, vio hacia el cielo al parecer había luna llena esa noche.

Momoko: Es que Brick nunca descansa. Resignada, cuando escucho la voz de alguien cantando. Quien esta cantando?. Pensó.

¿?: Siempre así los dos, sin decir adiós  
>volaremos mas, deja el mundo atrás<br>estaré muy bien si tu lo estas también….

Momoko siguió la voz hasta que se encontró con una chica pelirroja de ojos rojo sangre llevaba un kimono ligero de color rojo pálido sobre una camiseta de red, y unos pantalones negros, estaba sentado bajo un árbol mirando hacia el cielo.

¿?: Que veranos tan hermosos  
>viviremos muy dichosos<br>alto volaremos por doquier  
>pues me enseñaste como creer…<p>

Momoko: Es una canción hermosa Myu-chan. Creyendo de ella era Myu.

¿?: _Cree que soy Myu-chan, tendré que fingir que soy ella, para que no se asuste_. Pensó. Gracias Momo-chan, deberías descansar mañana tienes que ir a la academia.

Momoko: Es que no podía dormir. Respondió.

Myu: Brick-niisan otra vez tuvo pesadillas. Momoko solo la asintió.

Momoko: Si, lo has visto. Pregunto.

Myu: No, pero se exactamente donde puede estar. Poniéndose de pie, las dos adentrándose mas al bosque encontraron a Brick y a Kuromaru transformado en Brick practicando fuego control. Siempre viene a entrenar aquí. Mientras observaban a Brick.

Brick: Deberías estar dormida, es muy tarde. Deteniendo su entrenamiento.

Momoko: Es que no podía dormir, así que Myu me acompaño hasta aquí. Mirando a su lado, pero la sorpresa que se llevo que no había nadie a su lado.

Brick: Myu-neechan, pero ella esta dormida a esta hora.

Kuromaru: donde la encontraste?. Pregunto.

Momoko: Estaba sentada en un árbol, cantando. Respondió.

Brick: Canción dime como empieza. Preguntó.

Momoko: Siempre asa los dos, sin decir adiós. Respondió. Es lo primero que pude escuchar.

Kuromaru: Brick no crees que.

Brick: Dime como estaba vestida. Pregunto, para asegurarse de quien se trataba saco una foto de su bolsillo. Donde estaban sus tíos y madre junto a su antiguo sensei cuando tenian 14 años.

Momoko: Ella vestía con kimono ligero de color rojo pálido sobre una camiseta de red,y unos pantalones negros . Respondió.

Brick_: Oka-san no puede ser_. Pensó un poco sorprendido viendo la foto, vestimenta encajaba a la perfección con lo que dijo Momoko.

Momoko: Porque lo preguntas.

Brick: No por nada, supongo que solo Myu-neechan salió a tomar un poco de aire. Mintió. Vamos tienes que ir a orientación temprano. Momoko y Kuromaru lo asintieron los tres regresaron a la casa.

Con Kaoru

Cuando salió del territorio Kamizuru-Kamiya, todo se miraba un poco solitario tan silencioso, vio hacia el cielo al parecer había luna llena esa noche.

Kaoru: Es nunca duerme. Resignada adentrándose al bosque hasta que se encontró con una chica pelinegra de ojos verdes como la esmeralda llevaba un kimono ligero de color verd sobre una camiseta de red, y unos pantalones negros, estaba sentado bajo un árbol leyendo un libro.

Kaoru: Ya es tarde porque estas aquí. Creyendo de ella era Rin.

¿?: _Cree que soy Rin-chan, tendré que fingir que soy ella_. Pensó. Lo mismo digo Kaoru, deberías descansar mañana tienes que ir a la academia.

Kaoru: podía dormir. Respondió.

Rin: Butch-niisan otra vez tuvo pesadillas. Kaoru solo la asintió.

Kaoru: Lo viste?. Pregunto.

Rin: No, pero se exactamente donde puede estar. Poniéndose de pie, las dos adentrándose mas al bosque encontraron a Butch con los ojos vendados y a Akamaru transformado en Butch los dos parados frente a frente. Siempre viene a entrenar aquí. Cuando Akamaru comenzó a lanzarle rocas a Butch creo un escudo de rocas, bloqueando todos los ataques y usó parte del escudo para atacar a Akamaru este esquivo intento hacer un movimiento pero eso basto que Butch sintiera las vibraciones en la tierra. Akamaru le lanzó una roca, Butch lo esquivo sin dificultad haciendo un último movimiento golpeo el suelo, derribando a Akamaru.

Butch: Es tarde deberías estar dormida. Quitándose la venda.

Kaoru: No podía dormir, así que Rin me acompaño hasta aquí. Mirando a su lado, pero la sorpresa que se llevo que no había nadie a su lado.

Butch: Rin-neechan, pero ella esta dormida a esta hora.

Akamaru: donde la encontraste?. Pregunto.

Kaoru: Estaba sentada en un árbol, leyendo un libro. Respondió.

Butch: leyendo un libro.

Kaoru: Y me hizo la misma pregunta que me acabas de hacer. Respondió.

Akamaru: No creerás que...

Butch: Como estaba vestida. Pregunto, para asegurarse de quien se trataba saco una foto de su bolsillo. Donde estaban sus tíos y madre junto a su antiguo sensei cuando tenían 14 años.

Kaoru: Ella vestia con kimono ligero de color verde sobre una camiseta de red, y unos pantalones negros. Respondió.

Butch_: Oka-san no puede ser"!_ Pensó un poco sorprendido viendo la foto, vestimenta encajaba a la perfeccion con lo que dijo Kaoru.

Kaoru: Porque lo preguntas.

Butch: No por nada, supongo que solo Rin-neechan salió a tomar un poco de aire. Mintió. Vamos tienes que ir a orientación temprano. Kaoru y Rin lo asintieron los tres regresaron a la casa.

Con Miyako

Cuando salió del territorio Kazahana-Shirai, todo se miraba un poco solitario tan silencioso, vio hacia el cielo al parecer había luna llena esa noche.

Miyako: Boomer-kun no duerme, siempre va a entrenar. Resignada adentrándose al bosque hasta que se encontró con una chica pelinegra de ojos azules como el zafiro llevaba un kimono ligero de color azul sobre una camiseta de red, y unos pantalones negros, estaba sentado bajo un árbol con un cuaderno dibujando el cielo nocturno.

Miyako: Ya es tarde porque estas aquí. Creyendo de ella era Matsuri. Es muy hermoso, veo que ese talento viene de familia. Refiriéndose a Boomer.

¿?: _Cree que soy Matsuri-chan, tendré que fingir que soy ella, no quiero asustarla de por vida_. Pensó. Gracias, deberías descansar mañana tienes que ir a la academia.

Miyako: podía dormir. Respondió.

Matsuri: Boomer-niisan otra vez tuvo pesadillas. Miyako solo la asintió.

Miyako: Lo viste?. Pregunto.

Matsuri: No, pero se exactamente donde puede estar. Poniéndose de pie, las dos adentrándose mas al bosque encontraron a Boomer y a Bisuke transformado en Boomer los dos parados frente a frente. Siempre viene a entrenar aquí. Cuando Boomer tomo agua del mismo ambiente atacando a Bisuke, este hizo lo mismo para defenderse pero los dos colisionaron Boomer hizo un ultimo ataque derribando a Bisuke.

Boomer: Es tarde deberías descansar Miya-chan.

Miyako: No podía dormir, así que Matsuri me acompaño hasta aquí. Mirando a su lado, pero la sorpresa que se llevo que no había nadie a su lado.

Boomer: Matsuri-neechan, pero ella esta dormida a esta hora.

Bisuke: donde la encontraste?. Pregunto.

Miyako: Estaba sentada en un árbol, leyendo un libro. Respondió.

Boomer: Dibujando?

Miyako: Y me hizo la misma pregunta que hiciste. Respondió.

Bisuke: Boomer no crees que.

Boomer: Como estaba vestida. Pregunto, para asegurarse de quien se trataba saco una foto de su bolsillo. Donde estaban sus tíos y madre junto a su antiguo sensei cuando eran sannin.

Miyako: Ella vestia con kimono ligero de color azul sobre una camiseta de red,y unos pantalones negros . Respondió.

Boomer_: Oka-san no puede ser"!_. Pensó un poco sorprendido viendo la foto, vestimenta encajaba a la perfeccion con lo que dijo Miyako.

Miyako: Porque lo preguntas.

Boomer: No por nada, supongo que solo Matsuri-neechan salió a tomar un poco de aire. Mintió. Vamos tienes que ir a orientación temprano. Miyako y Matsuri lo asintieron los tres regresaron a la casa.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas habían descansado lo suficiente para ir a la academia, pero en cambio los chicos no descansaron solo se limitaron a sentarse a meditar un poco.

M/M: Si al fin un poco de descanso. Contentas.

Kaoru: No! Otra vez la escuela. Molesta. Me pregunto cuando continuara el entrenamiento. Se dijo a si misma, le gustaba entrenar en lugar de ir a la academia, o la escuela tenia la idea que regresaría a prisión.

Las tres tomaron una ducha, se cambiaron ya preparadas para salir se encontraron con los chicos quienes solo les sonrieron, cada chica se fue con su contraparte a desayunar. Al salir de la casa de cada RRBZ sus ninken e iban acompañados de Kuzon, Sokka y Harú .

Con Momoko, mientras los tres caminaban por las calles de Konoha Brick se sintió aliviado a que esta vez ninguna chica se abalanzó sobre el esta vez.

Brick_: Habrá sido por la sugerencia de Tsuna-neechan, o por lo que pudo pasar en Momoko y yo_. Pensó.

Kuzon: Que extraño que ninguna chica no se te ha lanzado. Confundido.

Momoko: Deberiamos decirle. Susurrándole a Brick.

Brick: Tal vez, pero dejare que lo descubra por si mismo. Susurrándole a Momoko.

Momoko: Esta bien. Resiganada.

Brick: Ya puedes salir Asuma. Mirando la barda.

Asuma: Vaya me atrapaste sensei. Al verse descubierto, salió de su escondite. No por nada eres el mejor ninja que hay.

Brick: Eso no es cierto. Siendo modesto. No deberías estar entrenando con Seiichi. Preguntó.

Asuma: Emm… si, pero me aburrí y me escape.

Brick: No debiste hacer eso, tal vez creas que Seiichi es aburrido pero es uno de los mejores shinobis de la aldea.

Asuma: Esta bien. Resignado. Y quien es ella sensei. Señalando a Momoko. Es tu novia. Con un tono pícaro.

B/M: No, no somos novios. Avergonzados.

Brick: Asuma ella es Momoko, Momoko el es Asuma. Presentándolos.

Momoko: Mucho gusto. n.n

Asuma: El gusto es mío, también eres aprendiz de Brick-sensei como yo. Pregunto Momoko solo negó con la cabeza.

Brick: Asuma te dije que serias mi aprendiz, si completabas tu entrenamiento con Seiichi. Serio. Se nos hace tarde nos vemos Asuma. Despidiéndose.

En la academia

¿?: Dicen que hay una chica nueva en la aldea, me pregunto si será linda. Decía un chico de el cabello largo y rubio, de punta en la parte superior y termina en una larga cola de caballo, ojos azul-verdes llevaba puesta una camisa azul con una chaqueta gris encima, pantalones negros y la banda protectora en su frente.

¿?: Solo espero que no sea problemática como las demás chicas. Decía un chico de cabello negro largo atado con una cola de caballo en punta, ojos marrones llevaba una camisa de red con una chaqueta marrón encima la banda protectora en la manga derecha de la chaqueta y unos pantalones negros. Todas las chicas son problemáticas verdad Chöza. Codeando a un chico pelirrojo con 2 marcas en la mejillas llevaba una camiseta verde pantalones negros y la banda protectora en su frente, este solo lo asintió mientras comía una bolsa de papitas.

¿?: Tú nunca vas a cambiar Shikaku.

Shikaku: Inoichi solo lo digo porque estas chicas son muy problemáticas. Desinteresado.

¿?: Has visto que sexy se ha puesto Brick-kun. Decía una chica pelinegra ojos verdes llevaba una blusa roja y unos pantalones negros.

¿?: No se que es lo que le ven a ese chico, Akari. Desinteresada, esta chica era de cabello largo y castaño de punta, verticales, ojos negros marcas rojas de colmillo en sus mejillas llevaba una blusa negra con una chaqueta marrón, pantalones del mismo color y la banda protectora en su frente. Mientras se sentaba en su lugar. Se que yo no soy la única que no se muere por ese chico. Mientras cargaba un cachorro husky siberiano negro.

Akari: Dime quien Tsume. Preguntó.

Tsume: Mikoto. Refiriéndose a una chica pelinegra y ojos negros llevaba blusa azul-verde que colgaba de su hombro izquierdo, debajo de una camisa blanca sin mangas, un pañuelo corto de color amarillo atado al cuello y una falda corta color negro con una medias negras y la banda protectora en su frente, esta no pareció escucharla debido a que estaba mirando a Fugaku que estaba sentado como en dos filas delante de ella.

Akari: Ya veo tienes razón. ¬¬ En ese instante llego Hizashi.

Hizashi: Tsume-chan tiene razón no se que le ven. Dándole la razón a Tsume. Solo ella y Mikoto-chan no se mueren por el. Desinteresado.

Akari: Escucharon que hay una chica nueva en la aldea.

Hizashi: Si, pero quien te dijo. Pregunto.

Akari: Inoichi Yamanaka. Respondió.

Hizashi: _Ese Inoichi_. Pensó, para luego ir a sentarse junto a Fugaku.

Mientras en el pasillo estaban Momoko, Brick y Kuzon.

Kuzon: Aquí tenemos que quedarnos. Mientras abría la puerta de un salón.

Momoko: Pero como llego al salón para la asignación de equipos. Pregunto.

Brick: solo sigue este pasillo cuarto salón a la derecha. Respondió. Momoko siguió su camino entrando al salón se topo con un grupo de chicos incluido Inoichi.

Chicos: Eres muy linda, tu eres la chica nueva, tienes novio. Preguntaron.

Momoko: Gracias, si soy nueva, y bueno…. Respondiendo casi todas las preguntas, pero con la ultima recordó lo que paso el día anterior.

Hizashi: Hola Momoko-chan. Levantándose de su lugar.

Momoko: Hola Hizashi-kun. Contenta. Y tu oniisan. Pregunto.

Hizashi: Esta por allá. Señalando donde estaba Hiashi, junto a Tsume y Mikoto.

Mientras Brick y Kuzon estaban en una reunión con los demás ninjas de elite con Hokage-sama, observaban en una bola de cristal a Momoko, Hizashi, Hiashi y Fugaku.

Kuzon: Son los estudiantes mas talentosos de todos. Mientras observaba.

Brick: Ese chico es Fugaku Uchiha. Pregunto.

Eisen: Es el verdad. Pregunto.

Hiruzen: Si es justo el. Respondió.

Myu: El heredero del clan Uchiha.

Brick: _Interesante Hizashi Hyuga es un prodigio a pesar que es de la boke (rama secundaria) del clan Hyuga_. Pensó llevándose consigo unos papeles desapareció dejando una nube de humo.

En el salón

Minato: Chicos les tengo buenas y malas noticias. Dijo a los estudiantes.

Inoichi: Se va a mudar se refiere con las buenas noticias?

Shikaku: No seas dobe, a de ser por nuestro ascenso a gennin.

Minato: Tienes razón, con la buena noticia pero con la mala fui ascendido a jounin así que a partir de hoy dejo de ser su maestro.

Inoichi: Si. Contento.

Minato: los dejo con un nuevo maestro ahora. Mientras se preparaba para irse.

Brick: No antes de que asignes los equipos Minato. Apareciendo en una nube de humo, las chicas que

Minato: Pero, fui ascendido a jounin, asi que a partir de hoy no se sere su maestro.

Inoichi: Siii. Contento.

Minato: Ya llegara un nuevo maestro para reemplazarme. Preparándose para irse.

Brick: No sin antes de que asignes los equipos. Apareciendo en una nube de humo, las chicas se lo comían con la mirada, mientras los chicos lo miraban con indiferencia.

Minato: El nuevo maestro lo hara, yo me tengo ir.

Brick: Fuiste ascendido felicitaciones.

Minato: Me voy a la reunión con los demás ninjas de elite. Caminando a la salida.

Brick: No es una petición Minato, fue una orden. Ordeno.

Minato: Dowafu. Molesto. Ahora soy un ninja de elite.

Brick: Lo eres pero no es una orden mia es una orden directa de Hokage-sama. Serio.

Minato: De acuerdo. Aun molesto Brick le entrego los papeles y caminó hacia la salida.

Brick: No vemos luego. Al pasar junto a Momoko, ella lo asintió sin decir nada.

Minato: A partir de hoy todos son ninja, para lograrlo pasaron por muchas pruebas y retos pero eso no es nada. Explicaba. Ahora son gennin el primer nivel ninja, todos los equipos serán formados por equipos de tres integrantes cada equipo será liderado por un jounin un ninja de elite.

Momoko: Equipos de tres integrantes. Pensó.

Fugaku: Equipos de tres. Pensó. Eso hara que me alenté. Pensó un poco molesto.

Hizashi: Yo quiero estar con Momoko-chan y…. Pensó. No me importa siempre y cuando no me toque con Fugaku. Pensó.

Minato: Queremos que los equipos estén balanceados en fuerza y habilidades en eso nos basamos para seleccionarlos ahora llamare a los equipos. Mientras empezaba a leer, pero se sorprendió por el primer equipo. Equipo 1: Momoko Akatsutsumi, Hizashi Hyuga…

Hizashi: Que bien nos toco en el mismo equipo. Contento.

Momoko: n.n

Minato: Y Fugaku Uchiha. Finalizo.

Hizashi: Cualquiera menos el. Pensó. T_T

Fugaku: ¬¬

Mikoto: Porque no me toco con Fugaku-kun. Pensó.

Minato: Equipo 2: Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka y Shibi Aburame. Este ultimo era un chico pelinegro con lentes oscuros, llevaba un abrigo beige pantalones negros y la banda protectora en su frente.

Inoichi: Que mal no me toco con Momoko. Pensó deprimido.

Minato: Equipo 3: Hayato Haruno, Mikoto y Saiga Yamamoto. El primero era un chico pelirosa y ojos verde jade, el otro era un chico de cabello marron y ojos negros.

Shikaku: Cuando me llamaran, esto es molesto. Pensó.

Minato: Equipo 4: Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara y Chöza Akimichi. Finalizo.

Mientras en Iwa con Kaoru Butch y Haru.

Haru: Que raro que nadie de las chicas se te ha lanzado. Confundido.

Butch: Esos días se acabaron, creo. Un poco aliviado.

Haru: A menos que actuaras como Kensei. Arqueando una ceja.

Butch: Lo dudo. Defendiéndose.

Kaoru: A que se refiere a que actuaras como tu primo. Pregunto.

Butch: Es que Kensei a veces tiene un comportamiento especial. Respondió.

Kaoru: Comportamiento especial?

Akamaru: Un pervertido. Desinteresado. Te recomiendo que no te le acerques cuando se comporte asi.

Butch: Diria que Kensei no se le acerque. Lo decía por una razón que aprendió cuando conoció a Kaoru._ A menos que el quiera terminar en el hospita_l. Pensó celoso.

Haru: Porque lo dices?

Butch: No por nada. Mirando hacia otro lado.

Kaoru: Que esperan se hace tarde. Comenzaron a correr.

En la academia

Chico: Oyeron que hay una chica nueva en la aldea.

Chico#2: Si dicen que es muy bonita. Intrigado.

Mientras en el pasillo Kaoru y los demás recuperaban aliento.

Haru: Aquí tenemos que quedarnos. Abriendo una puerta.

Kaoru: A donde se supone que tengo que ir.

Butch: Sigue este mismo camino tercer salón a la derecha . dijo antes de entrar.

Kaoru: Genial escuela otra vez. Entrando al salón se topo con un grupo de chicos que ya sabían de su llegada.

Chico#1: Como te llamas hermosura. Sin dejar de mirar a Kaoru.

Chico#2: Seguro a de ser del clan Kamiya.

Kaoru: _Los chicos son igual de tontos con o sin entrenamiento ninja_. Pensó. Buscando un lugar donde sentarse, miro a Deidara sentado junto a Han. Hola Deidara, Hola Han. Deidara volteo al percartarse de la presencia de Kaoru.

Deidara: Hola Kaoru. XD

Han: ¬¬

En ese preciso instante llego Kurobachi, al parecer venia muy contento.

Kurobachi: Chicos les tengo una mala noticia. Llamando la atención de sus estudiantes.

Chico#1: Se ira a una misión y no volverá jamás. Contento.

Deidara: Se va a casar. Burlándose. XD

Kurobachi: Ninguna de las dos, fui promovido a jounin asi que no sere mas su maestro.

Deidara: Y quien será el nuevo maestro. Pregunto.

Kurobachi: Ya vendrá y será el que asigne los equipos. Buscando la salida.

Butch: A donde crees que vas. Apareciendo en una nube de humo. A pesar lo que había pasado el dia anterior, las chicas siempre miraban de la misma forma a Butch.

Kurobachi: Voy a la reunión con Tsuchikage-sama. Serio.

Butch: No te dijeron, que era temprano.

Kurobachi: QUE! Ya termino. Molesto.

Butch: Hace 5 minutos que acabo. Respondió. Aquí están los papeles para que asignes los equipos. Entregándole los papeles a Kurobachi. No es mi trabajo darte las cosas que olvides, que no se repita.

Kurobachi: Cuidado con tu tono. Molesto. Olvidas quien es mayor aquí. Aun más molesto.

Butch: Eres un jounin, pero olvidas que tengo un nivel mas alto que eso, así que la edad no importa. Molesto. Buscando la salida al pasar junto a Kaoru. Nos vemos luego. Susurrándole.

Kaoru: Lo que digas. Sin tomarle interés al asunto.

Kurobachi: Bien comencemos con la asignación de equipos. Revisando los papeles, pero quedo sorprendido quienes eran sus miembros y principalmente su sensei. Equipo 1: Deidara….

Deidara: XD

Kurobachi: Kaoru Matsubara…

Kaoru: Eh?

Deidara: XD

Kurobachi: Y Han. Finalizando.

Deidara: T_T

Han: ¬¬

Minutos después de que Kurobachi termino de llamar a los equipos.

Kurobachi: Estos son los equipos.

Deidara: Kurobachi-sensei que tiene que hacer un ninja como yo, en el mismo equipo con un baka como Han. Muy molesto.

Kurobachi: Han tuvo la mejor calificación de todas, después de Kaoru, tu obtuviste la peor de todas. Serio. Para crear un equipo balanceado pusimos al mejor estudiante con el peor. Eso solo hizo que Deidara se molestara mas.

Han: Solo no te metas en mi camino. ¬¬

Deidara: Que dijiste. Molesto.

Han: A parte de dobe, sordo. ¬¬

Kaoru: Ya basta chicos van a pelear de nuevo. Un poco molesta.

Mientras tanto en Taki, Miyako había llegado al salón pero un grupo de chicos no la dejaba tranquila, habían quedado impresionados.

Chico#1: Que bonita. Impresionado.

Chico#2: Como te llamas?.

Miyako: Miyako Goutokuji.

Chico#1: Lindo nombre para una linda chica. En eso alguien llega atrás de los chicos.

Nadare: Chicos déjenla respirar. Sacándolo del circulo de chicos que la rodeaba.

Miyako: Gracias Nadare-kun. n.n

Nadare: De nada Miyako-chan. n.n

Fueron a sus lugares y para mala suerte de Nadare había solo dos lugares disponibles junto a Suien; en eso entra Shibuki con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar.

Shibuki: Chicos les tengo malas noticias.

Chico#1: Fue promovido a ANBU. Contento.

Nadare: No me diga que Koyuki-sensei termino con usted. Burlándose. XD

Shibuki: No, con respecto a ti Nadare me recuerdas a una persona con la que no congenio. Un poco molesto.

Boomer: Es bueno saber que te agrado. Apareciendo en una nube de humo. Las chicas aun "sentían" algo por Boomer aun mantenían esperanzas que se fijara en alguna de ellas.

Shibuki: A que se debe tu interrupción. Un poco molesto.

Boomer: Solo vengo a entregar algo que olvidaste, Takikage-sama estaba molesto por tu ausencia en la reunión de hoy. Entregándole los papeles. U_U

Shibuki: La reunión, olvide la reunión. Golpeadose el mismo en la frente. Gracias.

Boomer: De nada, me tengo que ir. Buscando la salida, al pasar junto a Miyako. nos vemos después Miya-chan. Susurrándole.

Shibuki: Empezaremos con el Equipo 1: Miyako Goutokuji, Nadare Röga…

Nadare: Somos compañeros de equipo. n.n

Miyako: Que bien. n.n

Shibuki: Y Suien. Finalizando.

Nadare: T_T

Suien: :-

Min/Sh/Ku: Despues del almuerzo conocerán a sus nuevos maestros jounin. Finalizaron.

Después del almuerzo todos los equipos conocieron a sus respectivos maestros excepto los equipos de las chicas.

Hizashi: A que llegara para ser un jounin es muy impuntual. Impaciente.

Momoko: Tranquilo Hizashi-kun, de seguro se le hizo tarde. Calmándolo.

Fugaku: Tiene razón es poco profesional, los otros equipos ya estarán en alguna misión. Dándole razón a Hizashi.

Con Kaoru

Kaoru: Deidara mejor siéntate. Mientras observaba a Deidara asomando la cabeza esperando la señal de su sensei.

Deidara: No quiero, como es posible que nuestro sensei sea el único que llegue tarde. Volteándose. Los otros equipos ya han de tener una gran aventura o algo asi, Kurobachi-sensei también fue. Añadió. Jejeje. Mientras sacaba un globo.

Kaoru: Deidara, que haces. Arqueando una ceja.

Deidara: Eso se gana por llegar tarde. XD

Kaoru: Solo te buscaras problemas. Regañándolo.

Han: Hmp… crees que un jounin caerá con eso. Serio.

Mientras con Miyako

Nadare: Me pregunto quien será nuestro sensei.

Suien: Que importa es solo una persona. Desinteresado.

Miyako: Me recuerdan a Momoko y Kaoru. Pensó.

B/B/B: Alguien hablo de nosotros. Apareciendo en una nube de humo con sus ninken. En ese instante Deidara lanzo el globo con lodo a su nuevo sensei.

M/M: O.o

Kaoru: _Deidara no sabe con quien se metió_. Pensó.

Deidara: Jajajaja!. Burlándose. Cayo redondito. XD

Butch: Me recuerdas mucho a Ibiki-niisan. Tranquilo.

Kaoru: Vaya creí que explotaría. Pensó.

Butch: Le hizo la misma broma a Tyro cuando éramos gennin. Quitándose el lodo con tierra control.

Akamaru: _Ese chico esta en problemas, cuando Butch no se enfurece cuando le hacen eso siempre quiere venganza_. Pensó.

M/M/K: Que haces aquí. Preguntaron.

B/B/B: Soy su nuevo sensei. Respondieron.

**YO: Hasta aqui lo dejo, espero les haya gustado. **

**INNER: No que ibas a subir dos capitulos.  
><strong>

**YO: Ese es el plan, pero aun no termino el siguiente cap.  
><strong>

**INNER: Ojala sea asi. **

**YO: Claro que lo hare. ¬¬  
><strong>

**LUCKA-SAMA: Felicitaciones por tu graduacion, y con lo de continuar no te preocupes, aun recuerdo por lo que pase antes de graduarme, no tienes de que preocuparte. n.n  
><strong>

**YO: Como compensacion por la tardanza subire el siguiente mas tarde o sino mañana temprano. Gracias por los reviews. comenten. bye. n.n  
><strong>


	10. El Entrenamiento de los Cascabeles

Hola a todos, siento no haber actualizado cuando lo dije lo que pasó fue que de ultima hora despues de que habia subido el capitulo anterior, tuve una emergencia familiar asi que tuve que irme de la ciudad, sin nada mas que decir aqui tengo la contii espero les guste.

Mientras tanto en Konoha, Momoko no podía creer que Brick seria su nuevo sensei, pero Hizashi y Fugaku no creían que un chico de la misma edad que ellos seria su maestro; Brick los llevaba a otra parte fuera del salón, el busco el balcón para sentarse y los demás se sentaron en unos escalones.

Fugaku: En serio será nuestro sensei. Brick solo lo asintió.

Hizashi: Y cuantos años tiene. Pregunto.

Brick: 14 años. Respondió.

Hizashi: Como es posible que sea nuestro sensei si tiene nuestra misma edad. Refiriéndose a si mismo y a Fugaku.

Brick: Me gradué a los 8 años de la academia, debido al entrenamiento de mi Ojii-san, Oji-san y Otou-san fui ascendido a sannin a los 11 años.

Fugaku: _Solo alardea, no creo que sea más fuerte que un jounin_. Pensó.

Hizashi: Es miembro del clan Ishida, no me sorprende que sea un sannin. Mirando detenidamente a Brick, este solo lo asintió.

Brick: Muy bien porque no se presentan uno por uno. Cruzando los brazos.

Hizashi: Presentarnos. Confundido. Y que se supone que digamos. Añadió.

Brick: Lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus sueños para el futuro, pasatiempos, o algo así.

Hizashi: Porque no nos dice, primero. Pregunto.

Brick: Yo, yo soy Brick Senju. Respondió.

Fugaku: _Un Senju_. Pensó un poco molesto.

Brick: Las cosas que me gustan y las que me disgustan, no tengo ánimos de decirlo. Continuo. Mis sueños para el futuro, es convertirme en Hokage algún día y ser un gran músico. Sonriendo. Y mis pasatiempos bueno tengo muchos pasatiempos. Finalizo. El de la derecha tú primero. Señalando a Hizashi

Hizashi: Yo soy Hizashi Hyuga, las cosas que me gustan este… bueno tengo muchas cosas que me gustan y las que me disgustan es cualquier cosa que sea picante. XD. Uno de mis pasatiempos es meditar y entrenar con taijutsu y mi sueño es cambiar el destino de mi clan. Finalizo.

Brick: A ver el siguiente. Refiriéndose a Momoko.

Momoko: Mi nombre es Momoko Akatsutsumi y las cosas que me gustan son los dulces. Con corazones en sus ojos.

Hiz/F: Dulces?. Confundidos.

Brick: En serio le encantan los dulces. U_U

Hiz/F: _Ellos ya se conocían entonces_. Pensaron.

Momoko: Y las que me disgustan, no quiero recordarlo, mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en una gran kunoichi como la legendaria kunoichi Ta-Min. Mientras imaginaba lo que dijo.

Brick: Sus objetivos se redefinieron pero nunca cambio su gusto por los dulces. Pensó. A ver tu. Refiriéndose a Fugaku.

Fugaku: Soy Fugaku Uchiha, me disgustan muchas cosas y no me gustan nada en absoluto, y mi sueño es convertirme en líder de la Policía Militar de Konoha y líder del clan Uchiha. Serio.

Brick: Cada uno de ustedes es único y harán grandes cosas en su futuro se los aseguro. Poniéndose de pie. Tendremos nuestra primera misión mañana.

Hizashi: Que tipo de misión. Pregunto.

Brick: Una pequeña tarea que haremos los cuatro juntos. Respondió.

Momoko: De que se trata. Pregunto.

Brick: Es un ejercicio de supervivencia. Respondió.

Hizashi: Un ejercicio de supervivencia. XD

Fugaku: Creí de que se trataba de una misión real, no mas practicas. Un poco molesto.

Brick: Esto no es como el entrenamiento que han tenido. Serio.

Momoko: Y que clase de entrenamiento es. Pregunto.

Brick: Jajaja. XD

Momoko: Y que es lo que dije que fuera gracioso. Un poco molesta.

Brick: Si les digo, no les gustara. Dejando de reírse. De los 27 graduados que vinieron, solo 9 serán aceptados como gennin y los otros serán enviados regresaran a la academia, en otras palabras aprueban o regresan a la academia. Finalizo.

M/H/F: O.o

Brick: Vayan al punto designado para el entrenamiento mañana a primera hora y traigan su equipo ninja. Camino hacia ellos. Es todo ya pueden irse.

En Iwa, Butch los guio en una parte de la academia, Kaoru y los demás se sentaron en unas bancas con excepción de Butch que decidió quedarse de pie.

Deidara: Seguro que es nuestro sensei, es muy joven para serlo. Mientras miraba detenidamente a Butch.

Butch: Ya había escuchado eso antes, pero debido al entrenamiento que tuve me convertí en sannin a los 11 años. Basta de hablar de mí así que digan que objetivos tienen para su futuro. Pregunto.

Han: prefiero no decirlo. Volteando a otro lado.

Deidara: Que tal yo, quiero ser un gran ninja ser parte del cuerpo de explosivos de Iwa y ser un gran escultor. XD

Butch: Y que tal tu kaoru.

Kaoru: Quiero ser una gran kunoichi como la legendaria kunoichi Suki, y también ser una gran luchadora. Mientras imaginaba lo que dijo.

Deidara: Como Estruendo tierra VI.

Kaoru: Estruendo que?

Butch: Estruendo tierra VI es una liga de luchadores maestros tierra en Ba-sing-se.

Kaoru: Y creí que solo se trataba de ninjas y maestros control, me agrada este lugar. Pensó.

Butch: Ustedes tiene bien definidos sus objetivos, esfuércense y podrán alcanzarlos. Animándolos. Mañana tendremos la primera misión. Cruzando los brazos.

Deidara: Que clase de misión vamos a tener. XD

Butch: Una tarea que tendremos que hacer los cuatro juntos. U.U

Deidara: Que es. Pregunto.

Butch: Un ejercicio de supervivencia. Respondió.

Han: Mas entrenamiento, no fue suficiente el que tuvimos en la academia. Un poco molesto.

Butch: Eso no es nada con lo que les espera, cierto Akamaru. Este solo lo asintió.

Deidara: Sera más difícil, me agrada este chico. Pensó. Pero que clase de entrenamiento es entonces. Levantando su mano.

Butch: Jejeje.

Kaoru: No le veo la gracia solo fue una pregunta. ¬¬

Butch: Es que si les respondo no les gustara. Respondió. De los 27 que se graduaron solo 9 serán aceptados como gennin los otros 18 serán rechazados y reenviados a la academia, en otras palabras este es un examen de los que apruebas o te regresas y las posibilidades de que reprueben son muy altas.

Deidara: O.o

Kaoru: : |

Han: ¬¬

Butch: Lo ven les dije que no les iba a gustar. U.U

Deidara: No es justo hemos entrenado duro para llegar aquí, entonces que fue el examen de graduación. Pregunto un poco molesto.

Butch: Solo fue para elegir a los candidatos que podían hacerse gennin o no. Respondió.

Deidara: Que!. Sorprendido.

Butch: Yo decido si aprueban o no, vayan al punto designado a las de 5 am y traigan su equipo ninja , es todo ya pueden irse. Concluyo.

En Taki Boomer decidió llvar a Miyako y a sus compañeros de equipo a otro lugar.

Nadare: Genial Boomer-sensei será nuestro nuevo maestro. Contento.

Boomer: Estas feliz Nadare. Pregunto, Nadare solo asisntio.

Miyako: Porque no dijiste que serias nuestro nuevo sensei. Pregunto.

Boomer: Era una sorpresa para ustedes, todo fue plan de Brick supongo que en este momento Momoko-chan y Kaoru-chan ya se enteraron. Respondió. Como todos ya son gennin, porque no se presentan díganme que metas tienen para su futuro. Nadie sabía que decir. Porque no comienzas tu Miya-chan.

Miyako: Mi nombre es Miyako Goutokuji, y mi meta es ser una gran kunoichi como la gran kunoichi Ummi, y ser una diseñadora de modas. n.n

Boomer: Dime como te llamas. Refiriéndose a Suien.

Suien: Yo soy Suien, y mi meta es convertirme en un gran ninja como lo fueron los fundadores de Taki. Respondió.

Boomer: Dime que es lo que quieres en tu futuro Nadare. Pregunto.

Nadare: Yo quiero ser el ninja más fuerte que hay como el gran Huang Shirai. Respondió.

Boomer: Ustedes harán grandes cosas en su futuro, luchen por sus sueños no se rindan. Animándolos. Mañana tendremos nuestra primera misión.

Nadare: Que tipo de misión. Pregunto.

Boomer: Es un entrenamiento que haremos los cuatro. Respondió.

Nadare: Que mas entrenamiento, sea lo que sea podre con eso. XD

Miyako: Que tipo de entrenamiento será. Pregunto.

Boomer: Es un ejercicio de supervivencia. Respondió.

Suien: En serio, será sencillo. Confiado.

Boomer: Esto no es como su entrenamiento previo. Serio.

Nadare: Y que clase de entrenamiento será es entonces. Pregunto.

Boomer: Como se los digo con delicadeza. Rascando su mejilla.

Miyako: Que tan difícil es. Pregunto.

Boomer: Si aprueban este examen serán aceptados como gennin. Respondió.

Nadare: Podre con todo lo que venga, pero que pasa si reprobamos. Pregunto.

Boomer: Si reprobar no es una opción, a menos que quieran regresar a la academia. Respondió.

Nadare: Es una locura hemos trabajado muy duro para llegar aquí. Molesto.

Suien: Entonces que fue el examen de graduación.

Boomer: Ese solo fue para filtrar a los candidatos a elegir como gennin.

Nadare: No puede ser. Sorprendido.

Boomer: Así es yo decido si aprueban o no; mañana a primera hora vayan al punto designado para el entrenamiento. Concluyo.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se levantaron muy temprano antes de la hora en que habían quedado con sus estudiantes fueron a una parte de los bosques de sus respectivas aldeas.

Boomer: _Butch, Brick, Yang me __escuchan_. Usando telepatía.

B/B/Y: _Fuerte y claro Boomer_. Dando sus respuestas.

Boomer: _Chicos tienen alguna idea para la primera misión para sus equipos_.

Butch: _Ahora que lo dices no lo había pensado, y tu Yang._

Yang: _Creo que iba improvisar y tu Brick._

Brick_: Usare el entrenamiento de los cascabeles solo que con una pequeña diferencia. Respondió._

Yang: _Comprendo usaras clones para hacerlo mas interesante._

Brick: _Así es. _

Butch: _Es un buen momento para vengarme de Deidara, jejeje._

Boomer: _Y que te hizo._

Butch: Cuando _hice mi aparición como su sensei me lanzo un globo lleno de lodo_. Molesto

Yang_: Uy! si fuera ese chico, me iría a la tribu agua del sur._

Brick: _Primero haremos jutsu con las chicas y nosotros mismos luego_ _usaremos a los clones más pequeños para que se enfrenten a las chicas_.

Boomer: _Entiendo tu plan Brick, sus mentes estarán conectadas con ese genjutsu._

Brick: _Si, así que hagan ese genjutsu simultáneamente para que funcione._

B/Y/B: _De acuerdo. _Asintiéndolo. En ese momento sintieron el chakra de las chicas y la de sus compañeros de equipo.

Con Kaoru

Kaoru: A las 5 de la mañana acaso Butch se volvió loco. Un poco molesta y soñolienta. |-)

Deidara: Zzzzzzzzzz….

En cambio Han llego sin decir una sola palabra.

Deidara: Se le hizo tarde de nuevo. Un poco molesto aun con sueño.

Butch: Alguien me llamo. Apareciendo detrás de ellos junto con Akamaru.

Con Momoko

Momoko: Aaaaaaaa. Bostezando. En ese momento llegaron Hizashi y Fugaku.

Hizashi: Zzzzzzzzz... este no había despertado del todo, a diferencia de Fugaku que estaba un poco molesto.

Fugaku: Llegara tarde otra vez. Molesto. _Típico de un Senju_. Pensó.

Brick: Buenos días chicos, listos para su entrenamiento. Apareciendo detrás de ellos junto con Kuromaru.

Fugaku: _Pero que, es muy rápido ni siquiera sentí su chakra con que así es un Senju_. Pensó.

Con Miyako

Miyako: Aaaaaa. Bostezando. En ese instante llegaron Nadare y Suien.

Nadare: Zzzzzzzzzz…. . Aun estaba medio dormido.

Suien: Creí que un sannin tenia que ser puntual. Molesto.

Boomer: Buenos días a todos, listos para su primer día. Apareciendo detrás de ellos junto con Bisuke.

Suien: _Ni siquiera lo sentí llegar, es mas rápido de lo que aparenta_. Pensó.

B/B/B: Bien comencemos. Sacando unos cronómetros de sus bolsillos. Está puesto para el medio día. Sincronizándolos y sacando unos cascabeles de sus bolsillos

Con Momoko

Brick: Tengo dos cascabeles y como se trata de dos. Explicando.

Fugaku: Uno terminara atado al tronco. Señalando un tronco que estaba cerca de ahí.

Brick: Eres bueno adivinando Fugaku. Sonriendo.

Hizashi: Esto va a ser fácil. XD

Brick: Quiero que vengan a mi con intención de matar, pueden usar cualquier arma, entendieron. Momoko y los demás solo asintieron. Listos comiencen. Los tres estaban preparados, pero solo Momoko y Fugaku se ocultaron. Un ninja debe saber usar el ambiente que les rodea para usarlo a su favor, por ejemplo el saber ocultase de manera efectiva. Metiendo su mano en el bolsillo. Bueno al dos de tres no esta mal. Mirando a Hizashi.

Hizashi: Quiero ver que tan fuerte son es un miembro del clan Senju y del clan Ishida. Preparándose para atacar a Brick.

Brick: Eres muy impulsivo. Metiendo su mano izquierda en su bolsillo.

Hizashi: Vamos que espera. Acercándose. Si no ataca yo lo hare. Intentando atacar con su juken pero Brick esquivaba cada uno de sus ataques con facilidad.

Brick: Que sucede Hizashi dame tu mejor golpe. Provocando a Hizashi.

Hizashi: Como quiera. Dándole un golpe a Brick, pero este desvió su ataque hacia abajo y con la misma mano que la desvió su ataque golpeo la barbilla de Hizashi derribándolo.

Brick: Ya es hora. Hizo una sello solo con su mano derecha, con su mano izquierda saco Sacando un cuaderno de quien sabe donde y un lápiz.

Con Kaoru

Butch: Su misión es simple tienen que quitarme estos cascabeles, de eso se trata. Mostrándoles los cascabeles. Si no han logrado quitármelos al medio día se irán sin almorzar van a estar atados a esos postes y van a ver como me como mi almuerzo frente a ustedes. Señalando unos postes que estaban ahí.

Kaoru: _Espero que esto sea un verdadero desafío._ Pensó. Pero espera un segundo nosotros somos tres y solo hay dos cascabeles.

Butch: De esa manera solo uno terminara atado y descalificado por fallar al completar la misión, esa persona será la que regrese a la academia. Los tres se sorprendieron. Claro cualquiera puede terminar fallando, pueden usar cualquier arma el kunai o la shuriken. Si no están preparados para matarme no serán capaces de quitarme los cascabeles.

Kaoru: Hablas en serio, quieres que te ataquemos aun con armas. Butch asintió solo con una sonrisa ladeada.

Deidara: Lo haremos pedazos, en especial si no fue capaz de esquivar ese globo con lodo. Burlándose.

Butch: Los payasos de clases normalmente son los mas débiles son fácilmente ignorados y por bajas calificaciones son fracasados. Provocando a Deidara. Cuando diga comience pueden empezar.

Deidara: Que fue lo que dijo. Furioso saco un kunai e intento atacar a Butch, la mente de Deidara solo escuchaba a Butch diciéndole fracasado. Hare que se retracte. Eh?. Pero en un parpadeo Butch ya estaba detrás usando su mano izquierda doblando el brazo de Deidara apuntando el kunai en su cabeza y su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de este.

Butch: Tranquilo no te apresures, no he dije que comenzaran aun. Soltando a Deidara.

Han: _Es demasiado rápido ni siquiera lo vi interesante con que así es un Kamizuru_. Pensó.

Butch: Viniste a mi con la intención de destruirme, como se los planteo esto, están comenzando a caerme bien. Sonriendo. Listos ahora. Los tres se prepararon, pero solo Deidara no se oculto. Un ninja debe saber conciliar sus movimientos y ocultarse se manera efectiva, vaya creo que lo entendieron bien. Pero al ver que Deidara estaba frente. Veo que fuiste el único que no entendió. Arqueando una ceja.

Deidara: Lo reto a una pelea limpia, que dice. Retándolo.

Han:_ Dobe_. Pensó escondido en un árbol.

Butch: Eres extraño comparado con los otros. Con una sonrisa ladeada.

Deidara: Lo único extraño es que haya traído a su perro. Molesto.

Akamaru: Soy su ninken, muchacho.

Deidara: _Creo que este chico no solo es miembro del clan Kamizuru también del Kamiya_. Pensó. Basta de juegos. Intentando atacar de nuevo. Butch metió su mano en su porta-shuriken, al ver esto Deidara se detuvo.

Butch: Técnica de batalla shinobi parte uno: taijutsu el arte físico.

Deidara: _Taijutsu eso es combate mano a mano y porque busca un arma_. Pensó molesto. Butch saco un pequeño libro de su bolsillo. Pero que. Confundido.

Butch: Vamos que esperas, da tu primer golpe. Aun esperando su ataque.

Deidara: Porque esta leyendo ese libro. Aun confundido.

Butch: Porque aun no lo termino de leer, quiero saber que pasa en la historia. Leyendo el libro. No dejes que te incomode con tus ataques débiles no importa si estoy leyendo o lo que sea. Eso hizo enfurecer más a Deidara.

Deidara: VOY A ACABARLO. furioso. Atacando e intento darle un puñetazo a Butch pero este lo detuvo sin dejar de leer su libro, intento de nuevo con una patado pero Butch se agacho Deidara aprovecho a que Butch estaba agachado trato de darle un puñetazo otra vez pero. Que. Notando que Butch había desaparecido.

Butch: No dejes a tu enemigo atrás de ti. Haciendo una pose de manos.

Kaoru: _Se volvió loco, acaso lo quiere matar o que_. Pensó oculta en un arbusto.

Han: _Esta perdido, si hace el jutsu bomba dragón de tierra_. Pensó.

Kaoru: Deidara huye. Saliendo de donde estaba escondida.

Butch: Demasiado tarde. Tomándolo por el cuello, levantándolo sobre sus hombros.

Deidara: Oiga suélteme. Intentando liberarse.

Butch: Con gusto. Dando un giro lo lanzo hacia un lago que estaba cerca.

Kaoru: _Solo lo lanzó_. Pensó un poco decepcionada.

Akamaru: Eso lo hiciste por lo de ayer. Butch asintió solo con una pequeña sonrisa. _Creo que solo esta empezando_. Pensó. Butch comenzó a hace otra pose de manos.

Con Miyako y sus compañeros

Boomer: Ven estos cascabeles, su misión es quitármelos antes del medio día. Explico.

Miyako: Pero son dos cascabeles.

Nadare: Uno terminara atado a un tronco, cierto. Boomer solo lo asintió.

Boomer: Quiero que vengan como si quisieran acabar conmigo, entendieron. Los tres lo asintieron ocultándose excepto Nadare. Porque no te ocultas Nadare. Un poco confundido.

Nadare: Quiero ver que tan fuerte se ha hecho sensei. Corriendo hacia Boomer intentando atacarlo, pero Boomer hizo una patada baja a Nadare haciéndolo caer, este rodo como trompo estrellándose en un árbol.

Bisuke: Nadare nunca cambia.

Boomer: Creo que no. Sacando un cuaderno de dibujo de quien sabe donde y un lápiz.

De vuelta en Konoha

Hizashi: Eso me dolió mucho. Levantándose sobándose la barbilla. Que rayos hace con ese cuaderno. Con una gota estilo anime en su nuca.

Brick: Es mi cuaderno de pauta. Respondió.

Hizashi: _Si que es raro_. Pensó intento atacar nuevamente con su juken pero un niño de mas o menos 8 años pelinaranja (YO: Hice unos cambio con el color de cabello de Momoko y Brick, debido al color de cabello de Choza Akimichi) peinado hacia arriba llevaba puesta una mascara roja y dorado similar al de un cazador Anbu con el diseño de un león, con el torso desnudo usaba unos pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color. Es injusto son tres contra uno. Tomando en cuenta a Kuromaru.

Brick: Yo nunca dije que lo haría solo. Lanzándole uno de los cascabeles al niño con mascara. Ahora dale lo mejor que tienen los Hyuga en taijutsu. Comenzando a escribir en su cuaderno.

Hizashi: _Debe estar bromeando quiere que me enfrente a un niño_. Pensó. Este bien. Atacando al niño con su juken pero este bloqueo su ataque sin dificultad el niño propinó una patada frontal Hizashi derribándolo de nuevo. Este niño es muy fuerte. En el suelo el niño atacando intento golpear a Hizashi pero este logro reaccionar a tiempo, dando un fuerte golpe a mano abierta contra el suelo dejando un cráter. _Estuvo cerca este niño es demasiado fuerte, habrá tenido un duro entrenamiento como para tener esa fuerza y agilidad_. Pensó.

Fugaku: _Esta es mi oportunidad_. Pensó lanzándole shurikens a Brick quien estaba ocupado en su cuaderno, pero un chico pelinaranja de 11 año llevaba atuendo gris con armadura de metal, una camisa roja sin mangas adentro pantalones negros de mezclilla y sandalias, llevaba una mascara roja unos toques de negro de anbu con el diseño de un dragón este protegió a Brick de los shurikens usando unos sables dao, se dirigió de donde venían las shurikens.

Fugaku: _Lo hizo a propósito ahora lo usara para buscarme_. Saliendo de su escondite saltando por los arboles tratando de escapar de este chico. _Como pude caer en su trampa_.

¿?: Vas a algún lado Fugaku. Con un tono burlesco.

Fugaku: Es demasiado rápido. Sorprendido. No tengo opción, Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (Estilo de fuego: Jutsu flor del fénix) . Comenzó a hacer unas poses de manos lanzando por su boca pequeñas bolas de fuego que volando en todas direcciones atacando a su oponente, pero este girando a gran velocidad creó un torbellino de chakra bloqueando el ataque de Fugaku.

Brick: Ya se acerca el momento Kuromaru. Caminando al bosque con Kuromaru en busca de Momoko.

En Iwa

Deidara: No dejare que esto termine ahora, que mejor ataque que uno desde el agua. Pensó nadando hacia la superficie lanzó unos kunais hacia Butch.

Pero apareció un niño de 8 años pelinegro con una cola corta de caballo, llevaba puesta una mascara negra con unos toques de dorado de anbu con el diseño de un león con el torso desnudo usaba unos pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color este golpeando el suelo con sus manos, creando una gran pared de tierra que lo protegió a el a Butch y Akamaru en ese preciso instante Butch le lanzó un cascabel a este niño, retomando su lectura.

Deidara: Pero que. Confundido. No importa si son diez contra uno igual le quitare un cascabel. Decidido dispuesto a atacar de nuevo. El niño hizo unas poses de manos creando rocas que se unieron a su cuerpo, a Deidara no le importo e intento darle un puñetazo. Auch! Es tan duro como una roca. Con su mano adolorida.

¿?: Vamos que esperas ataca. Deidara solo esperaba un momento preciso para atacar. Si tu no atacas yo hare. Saltando y lanzándose hacia Deidara atacándolo con una serie de puñetazos y patadas.

Han: Esta distraído, es buen momento para un ataque. Saliendo de su escondite lanzando una shuriken haciendo una pose de manos. Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!(Jutsu clon de sombra shuriken ) creando un millar de clones de sombra del mismo shuriken que lanzo, todas esas shurikens se dirigían hacia Butch cuando un chico pelinegro de 11 años tenia puesta una mascara marrón con unos toques de negro y blanco con el diseño de un tejón-topo, llevaba un chaleco antibalas marrón sin cuello con una bolsa grande sobre su estómago debajo una camisa sin mangas verde, unos pantalones negros de mezclilla y sandalias; golpeo el suelo con un par de mazos creando otra pared de tierra. No me queda de otra que enfrentarme a este. Corriendo hacia este, quitando la pared este chico soltó sus mazos corriendo hacia Han.

Butch: Ya comenzó el juego. Sonriendo dirigiéndose al bosque en busca de Kaoru.

En Taki

Nadare: Vaya el Boomer-sensei se ha entrenado duro. Pensó levantándose adolorido.

Boomer: _Creo que Brick, Yang y Butch ya hicieron sus primeros clones, ahora es mi turno_. Pensó. Vamos Nadare si no me quitas un cascabel antes de que se acabe el tiempo volverás a la academia.

Nadare: Lo atacare con todo lo que tengo. Corriendo hacia Boomer pero enfrente de el apareció un niño rubio de 8 años llevaba puesta una mascara azul de anbu con unos toques de dorado con un diseño de un león con el torso desnudo usaba unos pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color, Boomer le lanzo un cascabel a este, sentándose Boomer comenzando a dibujar en su cuaderno. Esto será más fácil de lo que pensé. Muy confiado corriendo hacia este niño, este hizo lo mismo subiéndose levemente su mascara descubriendo solo su boca comenzando a hacer unas poses de manos.

¿?: Suiton: Mizuame Nabara!( Estilo de agua: Campo de Captura de Jarabe) Escupiendo agua muy viscosa, infundida en chakra, sin darse cuenta de que era una trampa Nadare quedo atrapado.

Nadare: Que esta cosa no me puedo soltar. Intentando liberarse de la adhesiva. Solo con un jutsu de escape me liberare. Aun tratando de liberarse.

¿?: Suiton: Mizurappa!(Estilo de agua: Olas furiosas) . Haciendo otra pose de manos sus mejillas se inflaron expulsarla en forma de chorro de agua formando una catarata de alta presión.

Suien: Esta perdido tengo que hacer algo. Saliendo de su escondite comenzó a hacer unas poses de manos. Suiton: Suijinheki!( Estilo de agua: Muro de agua)_. _ Elevando agua con una fuerza tremenda, causando que el agua rodee a Nadare y Suien en forma de un círculo protegiéndolos del ataque del niño misterioso.

Nadare: Em... gracias por ayudarme.

Suien: No creas que lo hice por ti, no pienso regresar a la academia. Con indiferencia. Ahora hay que acabar con esto. Sacando un kunai Nadare hizo lo mismo. Tú te encargas de ese niñito y yo me encargo del sensei. Ordeno, Nadare lo asintió ambos corrió hacia el niño mientras que Suien corrió hacia Boomer haciendo otra pose de manos. Suiton: Suigadan! (Estilo de agua: Colmillo bala de agua). Levantando agua que el usuario haciendolo girar en forma de taladro la cual iba directamente hacia Boomer y Bisuke.

Pero un chico de 11 años llevaba una mascara plateada con unos toques de azul con el diseño de un lobo, tenia puesto un chaleco antibalas gris con cuello y hombreras con el símbolo de Taki, debajo una camisa azul sin mangas, pantalones negros de mezclilla, uso el mismo jutsu que había usado Suien para proteger a Nadare protegió a si mismo a Boomer y Bisuke.

Suien: Que rayos. Un poco sorprendido, cuando el muro de agua desapareció noto que este chico tenía en sus manos unas shuanggou o espadas con gancho. Y esas espadas. Confundido.

Este chico sin emitir una palabra unió sus espadas haciendo una pose se manos creando una corriente de agua de sus pies con la que pudo desplazarse más rápidamente e impulsándose para ejecutar un golpe con todo su cuerpo, pero Suien apenas pudo bloquearlo.

¿?: Eres fuerte, pero quiero ver que tan rápido eres. Soltando sus espadas, luchando con Suien.

Boomer: Espero que los chicos tengan razón, Bisuke. Caminando al bosque con Bisuke en busca de Miyako.

Con el equipo de Momoko

Hizashi: Fugaku, Momoko-Chan podrían ayudarme. Aun luchando con el mismo niño.

Fugaku: Crees que no tengo problemas aquí. Estaba en la misma situación que Fugaku.

Momoko: Tengo que hacer algo. Saliendo de donde estaba para ayudar a sus compañeros.

Brick: A donde vas. Pregunto.

Momoko: Déjame ir tengo que ayudarlos.

Brick: Ellos pueden solos si fuera tu me preocuparía por lo que pasará. Comenzando a hacer unas poses de haciendo unas plumas del cielo.

Momoko: Plumas. Un poco confundida. Esto… es un genjutsu. Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer en un profundo sueño, antes de caer al suelo pudo atraparla recostándola en el suelo puso su mano derecha en su frente haciendo una pose de mano con la izquierda.

Brick: Shinjutsu no setsuzoku (Jutsu de conexión de mentes). Al hacer esto este también quedo profundamente dormido.

Con Kaoru y sus compañeros

Deidara: Hey necesito ayuda aquí. Luchando con el niño.

Han: Yo tengo mis problemas dile a Kaoru. Un poco molesto en la misma situación que Deidara.

Kaoru: Voy acabar con esto de una vez. Dispuesta a ayudar a sus compañeros.

Butch: A donde crees que vas Kaoru. Con un tono burlesco.

Kaoru: Mira Butch no tengo tiempo para pelear contigo, tengo que ayudarlos. Un poco molesta.

Butch: Tan rápido se le olvido decir sensei. Pensó. Creo que solo tu necesitara ayuda Kaoru. Haciendo una pose de manos haciendo unas plumas del cielo.

Kaoru: Esto es una broma. Viendo las plumas. Pero… que… caí en su trampa. Fue lo ultimo Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer en un profundo sueño, antes de caer al suelo pudo atraparla recostándola en el suelo puso su mano derecha en su frente haciendo una pose de mano con la izquierda.

Butch: Shinjutsu no setsuzoku (Jutsu de conexión de mentes). Al hacer esto este también quedo profundamente dormido.

Con Miyako y sus compañeros

Nadare: Miya-chan, Suien me podrían ayudar. Luchando con el niño.

Suien: Ocupate de tus problemas Nadare. En las mismas de Nadare.

Miyako: Tengo que ayudarlos ahora. Saliendo de donde estaba para ayudar a sus compañeros.

Boomer: No te preocupes por ellos Miya-chan, estarán bien. Comenzó a hacer una pose de manos haciendo caer plumas del cielo.

Miyako: Que esto, plumas. Confundida. Un genjutsu… tengo… que ayudar a…. mis amigos. Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer en un profundo sueño, antes de caer al suelo pudo atraparla recostándola en el suelo puso su mano derecha en su frente haciendo una pose de mano con la izquierda.

Boomer: Shinjutsu no setsuzoku (Jutsu de conexión de mentes). Al hacer esto este también quedo profundamente dormido. Las chicas estaban en el mismo lugar que los

RRBZ habían vencido a los Dark Riders. RRBZ: Despierten chicas. Preocupados.

M/M/K/I: Pero en donde estamos. Despertando. Yang: Solo les puedo decir que aquí tendrán su pelea.

Momoko: Entiendo, pero quien es ella. Preguntó refiriéndose a una chica de cabello largo marrón atado en una cola de caballo y ojos plateado claro llevaba una blusa de manga larga color blanca debajo de un top gris, una falda negra y una faja blanca.

Yang: Ella es mi amiga Izumi Hiwatari la cuarta Powerpuff Girl Z. respondió.

**YO: Una vez mas me disculpo por haber roto mi promesa, todo estos dias fueron muy dificiles para mi. **

**INNER: Y que lo digas, no te habia visto asi hace dos años, pero no dijiste que este iba en dos partes.  
><strong>

**YO: Si, pero aun me faltan algunos detalles.**

**LUCKA-SAMA: Gracias me encantan tus historias (INNER: No bromea) Te hable a ti (Inner: Calmate no te habia visto asi desde hace mucho) ¬¬. Pero igual me gustan tus historias. ;)**

**Bumbatwint-Chan: No te preocupes por eso, yo estoy casi en las mismas, ya casi tengo las clases en puerta y creeme que me asusta un poco la idea de ir a la universidad (INNER: Eso mismo dijiste cuando ibas a ir al colegio, pero siempre dices que las cosas no son como parecen) Que bien que te haya gustado los caps, y con respecto Por que las chicas vieron a las mamas de los chicos lo pondre la respuesta en el siguiente capitulo y de que tienen los poderes de las mamás de los chicos, te dire que eso en un si. Hace poco lei tu fic y dejame decirte que me encantó, sigue asi. n.n **

**YO: Hare lo que pueda, para subir el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por lo reviews. comenten. bye. n.n  
><strong>


	11. El Poder Interno de las Chicas

**Disculpen todo el tiempo que estuve ausente, las clases me tenian demasiado ocupada,(INNER: Cinco meses sin leer un solo fic y sin continuar el tuyo) tienes razon pero ahora que ya estoy libre de prision digo la universidad, me pondre al tanto en leer fics y en actualizar, me costo un poco terminar este capitulo luego del termino de clases, pero al fin pude terminarlo espero les guste**

Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru aun no podían creer que hubiera otra PPGZ, pero un poco molestas con los chicos de no haberles dicho de su existencia, había un silencio incomodo en el ambiente hasta que Izumi decidió hablar.

Izumi: Ustedes son Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru, Yang me ha contado todo sobre ustedes, es un gusto conocerlas al fin. Con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

M/M/K: El gusto es nuestro. n.n

Momoko: Brick porque no nos dijiste que había una cuarta PPGZ. Pregunto.

Brick: Lo supe hasta hace 3 meses. respondio.

Izumi: Obtuve mis poderes hace 1 con 9 meses, cuando un extraño rayo blanco me golpeo cuando protegi a mi otouto-san. Mientras recordaba lo sucedido.

Kaoru: Eso coincide cuando obtuvimos nuestros poderes.

Miyako: O sea que habían 5 rayos Z blancos en ese día.

Yang: Había escuchado que una chica hacia grandes hazañas, pero cuando Leo intento controlarme pude darme cuenta que Izumi era esa chica.

Butch: Es hora Brick. Este solo asintió, de un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos estaban en una mansión decorada con detalles en rojo y dorado.

M/M/K/I: Oigan en que consiste esto. Confundidas.

Boomer: Los cascabeles están ocultos en una parte de este lugar . Respondió.

Miyako: Tenemos que encontrarlos, por todo este lugar.

Izumi: Tardaremos mucho para encontrar los cascabeles.

Yang: Es cierto, pero que están esperando búsquenlos ahora.

Las cuatro comenzaron a buscar, hasta que se detuvieron enfrente de una entrada que sobre ella estaba el emblema de los Avengers Z .

Momoko: No se les hace familiar ese emblema. Pregunto.

M/I: Si. Contestaron.

Kaoru: Ese emblema lo llevan los chicos, y sus familias. Recordando que los chicos y sus parientes llevaban el mismo emblema en sus ropas.

Momoko: Este debe ser el cuartel secreto de los Avengers Z. adivinado cual era ese lugar. Bien sigamos buscando. Entraron a un largo pasillo con pinturas de los antepasados de los chicos.

Hasta que escucharon el ruido de algo o alguien.

Izumi: Escucharon algo?.

M/M: Tambien lo escuchamos.

Kaoru: Suena como alguien corriendo. Viendo a todos lados se dejaron de escuchar los pasos.

Momoko: Sigamos con esto. Sugirió. Siguieron su camino, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta que se abria por si sola, ellas solo entraron sin preguntarse que era lo que pasaba, la habitacion era muy distinta de lo que habían visto en los hogares de los chicos, era mas bien una biblioteca . bien comencemos a buscar.

Izumi: Tu eres la líder verdad. Pregunto. Momoko solo asintió.

Kaoru: Momoko te hemos dicho que no eres la líder, cierto Miyako. Esta solo encogió los hombros un poco confundida.

Momoko: Aquí vas de nuevo.

Kaoru: Nosotras no hemos elegido una líder.

Izumi: Disculpen que me entrometa, puedo ver que tu eres como Yang me ha contado que eres igual a Brick.

Momoko: En serio.

Izumi: Si de hecho el me dijo que los RRBZ eligieron a Brick como líder no solo por su intelecto, fuerza y también porque sea el mas fuerte de los cuatro, también porque su abuelo fue el líder del primer equipo de los Avengers Z.

Miyako: Vaya creía que Brick se auto eligió.

Kaoru: Basta de charla y sigamos buscando. Dijo con indiferencia. Registraron toda la biblioteca y no encontraron los cascabeles.

Miyako: Busquemos en otro lugar. Sugirió. Buscaron la salida de la biblioteca, por otro pasillo donde había mas pinturas pero estas parecían diferentes a las demás en estas.

Momoko: Miren esto. Viendo una de las pinturas, en las que se podían ver al abuelo y al tío abuelo de Brick cuando tenían 14 años con chaquetas negras sin mangas un poco largas atadas con unas cintas rojas con unos toques de rojo con unas , llevaban protecciones en los brazos y piernas, pantalones negros también con toques de rojo y botas rojas con detalles en negro y con una bandas rojas en sus frentes. Cada uno de ellos tenia tomada de la mano a dos chicas pelinaranjas, ojos rojo sangre usaban vestidos rojos similar al de Katara, pantalones negros botas y protecciones en los brazos y piernas.

Momoko: Si se parecen a Brick. Las demás solo la asintieron. Pero quien rayos ellos . Refiriendose al tercero que estaba con ellos. Tenía el mismo atuendo que los otros dos, pero cada uno se diferenciaba por su estilo de peinado, este tenia el cabello de punta peinado hacia arriba con dos mechones que caían en su banda, y una chica también con el mismo vestido pero la única con el flequillo un poco alborotado.

¿?: Su nombre era Shane, mejor conocido como el Tigre Ishida y también el menor de los hermanos Ishida y ella es Moriko Tsumiadkastu mejor conocida como la espadachín Fénix (INNER: Oye no es Berserk de las PPNKG /YO: Si es la misma). Las chicas notaron que este era un niño de mas o menos 6 años pelinaranja llevaba una mascara anbu roja y negro con el diseño de un tigre tenia puesto una camisa roja con dos correas de cuero alrededor de su espalda y pecho y pantalones negros.

Izumi: Y que fue de ellos?. Pregunto.

¿?: Según lo que me dijeron se sacrificaron junto a los otros menores del primer equipo para derrotar al Escuadrón Oscuro. Respondió bajando la mirada.

Momoko: _Porque Brick no me dijo de esto_. Pensó.

Miyako: Lo sentimos. Acercándose a este.

¿?: No se preocupen algún día seré un héroe como todos ellos. Levantado la mirada. Y ustedes porque están aquí.

Momoko: Buscamos cuatro cascabeles que están ocultos en alguna parte de aquí.

Niño 1: Cascabeles... mmm…. No he visto ningún cascabel, pero tal vez alguno de mis amigos sepa donde estén. Guiandolas por otra habitación abriendo la puerta observaron que era una sala de entrenamiento.

¿?: Oye en donde estabas. Este era de cabello marrón llevaba una mascara anbu café con unos toques de gris con el diseño de un puma, tenia puesto una camisa sencilla de manga larga color gris con un cuello alto y pantalónes cortos negros jugando con una patineta de aire.

Niño 1: Estaba en el pasillo. Respondió. Alguien de ustedes ha visto cascabeles. Preguntandole a este y a otros dos que estaban ahí. Uno de ellos era de cabello rubio llevaba una mascara anbu azul con unos toques de negro con un diseño de un jaguar tenia puesto un uniforme de manga larga azul oscuro con placas de metal en la parte que, una chaqueta azul oscuro con adornos de color azul claro y pantalones negros Y el ultimo era pelinegro llevaba una mascara anbu negra con unos toques de verde con el diseño de una pantera tenia puesto una túnica verde oscuro con un diseño de llamas doradas en los bordes, con una cinta verde claro, atado en un moño suelto alrededor de su cintura y pantalones negros.

Estos solo negaron con la cabeza.

Niño 1: Lo siento pero no los han visto, pero pueden buscar aquí. Sugirió.

M/M/K/I: _Esto será lento. _Hasta que tuvieron una idea_. Sainnigan_. Sus pupilas de hicieron blancas agrietadas, a la vez que se marcan todas las venas de sus templas de alrededor de sus ojos

Niño 4: Interesante tienen el sainnigan. sonriendo bajo la máscara.

Las chicas vieron por sala de entrenamiento, hasta que se fijaron en los lados casi al final de la sala cuatro estatuas de animales. Momoko e Izumi vieron las dos del lado derecho que eran un dragón y un halcón; Mientras que Miyako y Kaoru en las del izquierdo el lobo y el tejón-topo.

Subieron en la arena pero cuando iban a la mitad, hasta que las atacaron con fuego tierra y agua ellas apenas logaron esquivarlos a tiempo.

Kaoru: OIGAN CUAL ES SU PROBLEMA. Grito furiosa.

Niño 4: Regla ninja número 10, no le den la espalda a su enemigo. Preparándose su nuevo ataque con una roca.

Miyako: Pero no somos sus enemigas.

Niño 3: No pero….

Niño: 2: Tendrán que serlo para que consigan los cascabeles.

Niño 1: Recuerden no confíen en su enemigo. Finalizo. Los cuatro atacaron nuevamente ellas esquivaron nuevamente.

Niño 4: Solo esquivan tarde o temprano tendrán que atacar.

Mientras los RRBZ seguían esperando.

Butch: Porque tardan tanto no debe ser difícil quitarle un cascabel a un niño de 6 años. Impaciente.

Yang: Tranquilizate recuerda que se trata de nosotros mismos quienes se enfrentan las chicas.

Boomer: Tiene razón, tal vez éramos muy jóvenes apenas podíamos controlar los elementos.

Brick: Solo podíamos contra un gennin o un chunin. Hasta que sintió algo. _Ese chakra me resulta familiar_. Pensó. Chicos vamos a la sala de entrenamiento. Los cuatro corrieron hacia allí.

Butch: Que pasa porque te pusiste asi.

Brick: Sentí el chakra de oka-san que se dirige hacia donde están las chicas.

Yang: Yo también lo siento.

Cuando llegaron las chicas aun seguían esquivando los ataques.

Brick: Tenia razón están aquí puedo sentir su chakra.

El niño que estaba atacando a Kaoru con tierra control seguía lanzándole rocas.

Kaoru: Tengo que atacar ahora.

Suki: Tienes que ser firme como una roca.

Kaoru solo hizo caso a lo que escucho intento atacar pero justo cuando iba a darle un golpe certero a la roca le regreso el ataque, derribando al niño pero sin hacerle daño alguno. Los chicos estaban en shock por que hizo Kaoru pero detrás se podía ver el espíritu de la madre de Butch.

Izumi: Es mi turno de atacar. Esquivando las ráfagas de viento.

Kya: Solo se libre como el viento, esquiva y ataca.

Izumi también haciendo caso a lo que escucho, solo esquivo e instintivamente ataco con una ráfaga de viento derribando al segundo que la atacaba con aire control.

Yang y los demás aun seguían en shock al saber que Izumi hizo aire control y también que el espíritu de su madre fue quien la ayudo.

Miyako: Como ataco sin lastimarlo. Mientras seguía esquivando los ataques con agua control.

Ummi : Solo se fluida como el agua y veras que podras detener sus ataques.

Ella obedeciendo lo que escucho solo se preparo para recibir el ataque, el que la atacaba haciendo una gran bola de nieve lanzándosela a ella, pero Miyako devolvió su mismo ataque derribándolo.

Momoko: No puedo solo esquivar, tengo que encontrar la formar de atacar. Esquivando las ráfagas de fuego.

Ta-Min: Rompe su raíz y recuerda que el fuego proviene de la respiración.

Momoko dedujo donde tenia que atacar hasta que se fijo en la parte baja de su atacante, esquivando los ataques respiro y ataco pero ella esperaba hacer un ataque con el puño suave pero en lugar de eso obtuvo una ráfaga de fuego que derribo a su oponente.

Las cuatro estaban tan sorprendidas por lo que acaba de pasar que no habían notado la presencia de los RRBZ.

Brick: Buen trabajo chicas. Saliendo de su estado.

Momoko: Gracias pero es como pude hacer fuego control.

Yang: De la misma forma en que las demás pudieron controlar los elementos sin usar ninjutsu. Respondió. Miren atrás y lo sabrán. Sugirió. Ellas se dieron la vuelta se sorprendieron al ver a los espíritus de cuatro mujeres iguales a ellas, pero la diferencia que tenia los mismos ojos de los RRBZ.

Miyako: Ustedes nos ayudaron. Pregunto.

Ummi: Solo las ayudamos a encontrar su conexión con su elemento. Respondió.

Kaoru: O sea que nosotras…

Suki: Hicieron todo eso la verdad si.

Momoko: Pero como aprenderemos a controlar nuestro elemento.

Ta-Min: Conocemos a las personas perfectas para que les ayuden. Mirando a los RRBZ.

Izumi: Quienes serán?. Pensó.

Brick: Nos ofrecemos para ayudarlas a controlar su elemento. Decidido.

Butch: Bien que esperan sus compañeros de equipo necesitan su ayuda. Impaciente.

Las chicas fueron hacia las estatuas los cascabeles estaban en un pequeño compartimiento en la base de cada estatua, solo vieron en la base de estas unas pequeñas ranuras. Pensaron con cuidado como abrir el compartimiento hasta que recordaron los collares que tenían puestos al poner los cristales en las ranuras encajaban perfectamente con estas logrando abrir los compartimientos sacando los cascabeles.

Boomer: Felicitaciones chicas pero sus amigos necesitan ayuda.

T/U/S/K: Fue un gusto conocerlas. Despidiéndose antes de desaparecer.

M/M/I/K: El gusto es todo nuestro. Despidiéndose de las madres de los RRBZ.

Izumi: También fue un gusto que nos conociéramos. n.n

M/M: El gusto es todo nuestro. n.n

Kaoru: Igualmente.

Izumi: Nos veremos pronto el examen chunnin.

Los niños solo los observaban y se despidieron antes de desaparecer.

Cada uno de ellos se fue junto a su contraparte antes de volver al mundo real. Al despertar ellas solo podían escuchar a sus compañeros de equipo defenderse de sus oponentes.

Con Kaoru

Se podía ver a Han tratando de quitarle un cascabel a uno de ellos, pero su oponente era muy fuerte como para conseguirlo y a Deidara atado a un tronco mientras su oponente lo vigilaba para que no se soltara.

Kaoru: _Doton: Kengan no Jutsu! (Estilo deTierra: Jutsu Puño de Roca). _Recubriendo su brazo del con fragmentos de rocas fue a ayudar a Han asestándole un puñetazo contra el mas grande de los clones. Estás bien. Pregunto, Han solo asintió sin decir ni una palabra.

Clon 2: Al fin alguien que pudo golpearme. Atacándolos nuevamente.

Deidara solo observaba aun atado del tronco hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

Deidara: Deberias ayudar a tu amigo. El clon ni se inmuto. Vamos no creo que sea justo una pelea dos contra uno. Al decir esto el clon se fue a pelear contra Kaoru y Han. Si ahora tengo que liberarme. Tratando de liberarse, pero no tuvo éxito. Genial. ¬¬

Mientras Kaoru y Han seguían peleando contra los clones recordó ella recordó un poco del entrenamiento con las primas de Butch, cuando uno de los clones intento darle un puñetazo ella desapareció dejando a este confundido

Clon 2: Donde se fue. Viendo a todos lados.

Kaoru: Porque no miras abajo. Sacando su mano bajo la tierra atrapando al clon hacia abajo dejando solo su cabeza libre. Vaya no puedo creer que hayas caído con este viejo jutsu. Mostrándole uno de los cascabeles.

Butch solo los miraba sonriendo

Butch: Ahora recuerdo porque es la más ruda de la PPGZ. Recordó lo que su madre estuviera planeando para Kaoru. _Oka-san se que quieres que lidere el clan junto a Kaoru_. Pensó un poco sonrojado.

Con Izumi, ella y Yang despertaron en bosque donde se escuchaban los compañeros de equipo de esta. (INNER: No se supone que Suna esta en el desierto / YO: Si pero me gusto mas que Suna estuviera en un oasis en el desierto). Se podía ver a un chico peliazul con una camiseta azul y pantalones negros con la banda de Suna usada como pañuelo, y un chico rubio con una camiseta verde y pantalones color marrón.

Izumi**: **_Fuuton __Reppushô__ (__Estilo de viento: Golpe acelerador_)juntando sus palmas haciendo un de aplauso, se produciendo unas ondas de vientos hacia los clones derribándolos, Izumi y sus compañeros para poder arrebatarles a los clones. Shun, Yudai se encuentran bien.

S/Y: Claro Izumi gracias por ayudarnos.

Yang solo observaba mientras sonreía.

Yang: Vaya que chica. Dijo para si mismo_. Oka-san querra que Izumi tome su lugar como una de las lideres del clan, pero para eso Izumi y yo… tendríamos… ._ Se le dificultaba un poco el pensar el plan que tenia su madre para ambos. _Que casarnos_. Al pensar eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Con Momoko Se podía ver a Fugaku tratando de quitarle un cascabel a uno de ellos, pero su oponente era muy fuerte como para conseguirlo y a Hizashi que ya se estaba agotando.

Hizashi: Es que nunca se cansa. Pensó aun tratando de golpear al clon pero no lograba nada, cuando Hizashi se detuvo el clon le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Mientras que Fugaku aun luchaba por conseguir un cascabel pero su oponente era muy rápido como para lograrlo.

Fugaku:_ Donde rayos se metió Momoko_. Pensó un poco molesto. Hasta que multiples bolas de fuego golpearon al clon que peleaba con Fugaku, soltando el cascabel pero el otro logro atrapar el cascabel antes de que Fugaku lo hiciera este estaba confundido de quien provenía ese ataque hasta que miro a Momoko que sonreía un poco satisfecha, saliendo a ayudar a sus compañeros de equipo.

Ambos clones se preparaban para atacar, cuando Momoko le hizo una señal a Hizashi este haciendo caso comenzo a atacar a los clones con taijutsu de nuevo, mientras Momoko y Fugaku se preparaban haciendo una pose de manos.

F/M: _Goukakyuu no jutsu_ _(Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego)_ almacenando chakra dentro, convirtiéndolo en fuego, y expulsándo llamas de sus bocas Hizashi logro esquivar el ataque de Momoko y Fugaku los clones lo único que pudieron hacer fue un escudo de fuego que absorvio el su ataque.

Lo que ninguno excepto Hizashi había notado que dejaron caer el cascabel, este logro recoger el cascabel antes de que los clones se percataran que no tenían el solo obsevaba orgulloso.

Brick: No hay duda que sea la líder de las PPGZ. Luego recordó lo que su madre tenia planeado para ambos. _Oka-san querrá que no solo lidere a los Avengers Z junto a Momoko también quiere que lidere al clan junto con ella_. Pensó sin evitar sonrojarse.

Con Miyako Nadare aun luchaba contra el clon a diferencia de Suien encerrado en una esfera de agua.

Suien: Que bien encerrado en una prisión de agua. Molesto. El clon solo lo miraba en silencio cuando de repente un potente chorro de agua derribo al clon dejando caer el cascabel y liberando a Suien.

Ella y Suien hicieron una pose de manos soplando ráfagas de aire frío que congelaron al clon que estaba luchando con Nadare. Boomer estaba muy orgulloso de Miyako y sus compañeros de equipo.

Boomer: Miyako no solo es linda también es muy talentosa con los jutsus de hielo y agua. recordó lo que su madre tenia planeado para ambos. _Se que Oka-san encontró a una digna suscesora, pero para que lo sea nosotros tendremos que… casarnos_. Sonrojándose aun más que los demás chicos.

El tiempo se había terminado para los equipos ahora solo esperaban el veredicto de sus senseis, si aprobaban o no. Ellos acercándose a sus pupilos vieron sus cronometros. Todos estaban preocupados salvo Fugaku, Han, Suien y Yudai que tenían una cara de indiferencia. Sus senseis solo sonrieron, lo que confundió a todos.

B/B/B/Y: Felicitaciones aprobaron. n.n

Casi todos cambiaron su expresión de preocupación por una de felicidad excepto Fugaku, Han y Suien que actuaban como si no les importara, pero por dentro un poco aliviados por aprobar. Los clones solo se acercaron para felicitarlos.

Clones: Felicitaciones lograron pasar la prueba con honores. Felicitándolos quitándose sus mascaras. Son los primeros en la historia que aprueban. n.n

F/Hi/D/Sh/Y/S: O.o

Las chicas no se mostraban sorprendidas al ver que se trataba de los chicos cuando eran mas jóvenes lo habían comprendido desde que los pequeños se despidieron de ellas. Después de esto los clones de los chicos desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

B/B/Y/B: A partir de hoy son el equipo 1. Feliciatbdolos. Vamos a casa. Mientras todos excepto el equipo de Butch se retiraban.

Deidara aun seguía atado en tronco.

Kaoru: No lo soltaras. Viendo a Deidara.

Butch: No déjalo ahí, me las debe por lo de ayer. Mientras sonreía.

Kaoru: Lo que digas. Dijo con indiferencia mientras se alejaban de ahí dejando a Deidara.

Deidara: SABIA QUE HARIA ESO. Tratando de liberarse. OIGAN SE LES OLVIDO DESATARME. Gritando al resto de su equipo pero "no lo escucharon". _Nota para mi mismo: No hacerle bromas al sensei_. Pensó. T_T

**YO: Al fin sin clases. XD**

**INNER: Vaya es increible que la clases no hayan causado estragos con tu imaginacion, pero al salimos de la sala de tortura de la clase de filosofia.  
><strong>

**YO: El unico consuelo que tenia que el salon estaba junto al edificio de la carrera de musica  
><strong>

**Dickory5: La verdad si, aunque la idea la tenia hace tiempo, gracias me costo un poco pero al fin pude superarlos. ;)  
><strong>

**ParamoreFan21: Gracias me da gusto que te encante mi fic. n.n  
><strong>

**Bumbatwint-Chan: Gracias y creeme te entiendo pefectamenete. Me alegra que te fascinara, aunque al principio no tenia la idea de hacer una cuarta ppgz, pero como Yang era el cuarto rrbz pense que era un poco injusto que no tuviera una contraparte. Y la conexion que las chicas tienen con las madres de los rrbz es que seran sus sucesoras. Y deberas te entiendo a mi tambien me encantan los dulces sobre todo el chocolate, aunque sea algo prohibido para mi aun asi lo como (INNER: Si pero despues de que lo comes ni yo te soporto) ¬¬. Cambiando de tema me alegra que te haya gustado. n.n  
><strong>

**Guest: Disculpa por la tardanza, pero me da gusto que te haya gustado.  
><strong>

**YO: Creo que el siguiente capitulo lo subire el lunes. Gracias por los reviews. comenten. bye. n.n  
><strong>


	12. Aviso

**Hola como han estado disculpen que no haya subido el siguiente capitulo no lo he terminado aún, debido a las festividades de Navidad y la de Año Nuevo, el cap. 12 lo terminare tan rapido como pueda, como ya tengo ideas para el cap. 13 subire los dos capitulos en cuanto regrese. Y gracias a los que han comentado mi fic. n.n  
><strong>

**Que tengan Feliz Navidad (Un poco tarde) y que tengan un muy Feliz Año Nuevo . n.n**


	13. Mision Real:Viaje a Ciudad República

Lamento la demora, no habia tenido tiempo de continuarlo por las festividades, ser la mayor en la casa significa ayudarle en todo a mi mamá y mas es en esas fiesta, con todo eso tuve que dejar este capitulo a la mitad, en cuanto acabaron le hice unos ajustes y comence inmediatamente el siguiente capitulo.

Ya habían pasado una semana desde que las chicas pasaron el desafío del cascabel, Brick estaba listo para enseñarle fuego control a Momoko. El decidió que era mejor que comenzara sus lecciones comenzar el entrenamiento al amanecer en el patio de entrenamiento.

Brick: Estas lista, Momoko. Era la primera vez que Brick era maestro o enseñaba el fuego control, lo cual le era extraño y mas por que su alumna Momoko.

Momoko: Si, supongo. De igual forma era una nueva experiencia para Momoko.

Brick: De acuerdo, pero debes ser cuidadosa, el fuego control no es algo con lo que se deba jugar requiere de control y serenidad.

Momoko: Bien, serenidad y control y luego.

Brick: Veamos, supongo que no sabes nada de fuego control, verdad.

Momoko: Algo así

Brick: Siente el sol la máxima fuente de fuego que esta en armonía con la naturaleza concentra tu respiración e inhala y exhala fuertemente .Momoko seguía a detalle las instrucciones de Brick. De acuerdo ahora solo crea el fuego, deja que salga de ti. Momoko intento crearlo, mas no pudo en cada intento fallo.

Momoko: Que me sucede cuando lo intente en el desafío del cascabel funciono. Confundida.

Brick: Ya veo, cuando creaste fuego la primera vez lo hiciste por instinto. Mientras los observaba una mujer pelinaranja un poco encanecido de ojos rojo sangre con un kimono rojo palido.

¿?: Creo que tienes el mismo problema que yo tuvo cuando tenia tu edad. Acercándose a ellos.

Brick: De verdad Megumi-bachan. Pregunto.

Megumi: La primera vez lo hice solo por instinto, Andros quiso enseñarme fuego control pero cuando hice el primer intento por mi misma no pude hacerlo. Respondió. Andros dijo que el confiaba plenamente en mi y que tuviera confianza de mi misma.

Brick: Creo en ti Momoko eres una chica talentosa, fuerte, preciosa, inteligente, una gran líder se que podrás hacer fuego control. n.n. Sonrojándose un poco.

Momoko: Gracias Brick. Un poco sonrojada. E inhalo y exhalo cuando hizo un golpe al aire salió una ráfaga de fuego. Brick y su tía abuela sonrieron orgullosos de Momoko había logrado hacer fuego control.

Ella estaba feliz de que había logrado hacer fuego control, aun seguía lanzando ráfagas de fuego. Ahora a Brick solo le tocaba enseñarle todo lo que sabía fuego control incluyendo el fuego azul y el rayo. El solo observaba a Momoko mientras ella continuaba con lo suyo, hasta que fijo la vista al cielo a un halcón, percatándose de que no era cualquier halcón era un mensajero, estirando su brazo el ave bajo del cielo al brazo de Brick luego tomó el mensaje del halcón.

Brick: Veamos que dice amigo. Hablando con el halcón, mientras se alejaba de Momoko y su tia abuela.

Megumi solo observaba a Momoko, pero no pudo evitar recordar a su sobrina cuando tenía la edad de Momoko.

Megumi: Eres muy talentosa sin duda serás una gran maestra fuego. Sonriendo.

Momoko: De verdad lo cree. Megumi solo asintió. Le puedo preguntar algo.

Megumi: Dime. Prestando atención.

Momoko: Brick desde que edad puede hacer fuego control. Pregunto.

Megumi: Fue cuando tenia 4 años. Respondió.

Momoko: Ya veo.

Megumi: Pero fue desde mucho antes que eso aun recuerdo cuando el era solo un bebe.

Flashback

**Megumi: No es el bebe más hermoso del mundo. Mientras un hermoso bebe de cabello naranja y ojos rojo sangre solo reía con su tía abuela. Hasta que la madre de el niño se acerco a ellos. **

**Ta-Min: Por supuesto que lo es. Sonriendo cargando a su hijo, se sentía la mujer mas afortunada del mundo, no solo estaba casada con el hombre que ama sino también tenia un hijo de este que la llenaba de dicha y luz a su vida.**

**Lu Ten: Vaya por fin conozco a mi nuevo sobrino. Este volvía de una misión. Puedo cargarlo. **

**Ta-Min asintió dándole a su hijo. Sin duda es idéntico a tu otou-san. Refiriéndose al abuelo del niño. Y ya le dieron un nombre. Pregunto.**

**Ta-Min: Su nombre es Brick. Respondió.**

**Lu Ten: Es un buen nombre. Sonriendo. Y supongo que su segundo nombre es Jarek. Adivinando. **

**Ta-Min y Megumi solo asintieron.**

**Lu Ten: Bien pequeño Brick sin duda serás un gran shinobi cuando crezcas. Levantando a su sobrino, este solo agitaba los brazos.**

**Brick: Aah… aah… . luten creyendo que iba a decir su primera palabra.**

**Lu Ten: Que lindo va a decir su primera la palabra. Contento. Di hola Lu Ten-…**

**Brick: Aachu. Estornudando y expulsando fuego por la boca. Quemando la ceja derecha de Lu Ten.**

**Lu Ten: Jisan. Sorprendido. Creo que también será un gran maestro fuego. Dándole al pequeño Brick a su madre.**

**Ta-Min: Lu ten tu ceja. Señalando la ceja quemada a su cuñado, en ese momento llego Roku.**

**Roku: No me digas que te quemaste otra vez con un jutsu de fuego. Dedujendo lo que le paso a su hermano. **

**Lu Ten: No me pasa eso desde que aprendí ****Goukakyuu no jutsu. **

**Roku: Y que te paso. Pregunto.**

**Ta-Min: Es nuestro pequeño Brick estornudo fuego sobre Lu ten. Respondió.**

**Roku: De verdad. No pudo evitar reirse de su hermano.**

**Lu Ten: Oye!. Molesto.**

**Roku: Su primer intento de fuego control. Le dio un beso en los labios a su esposa y abrazándola estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo, aun Roku recordaba que a el le costo trabajo en su primer intento y su hijo lo logro aun siendo un bebé. **

Fin Flashback

Momoko: Es increíble. Sorprendida.

Megumi: No me sorprendió cuando paso eso, sabiendo que es algo innato en nuestro clan.

Brick termino de leer el mensaje, cuando Andros y Roku llegaron viendo un poco preocupado a Brick.

Andros: Que es lo que sucede. Pregunto, Brick sin decir una sola palabra le dio el mensaje a su tio abuelo.

_Estimado Avatar Brick_

_Es un honor poder saludar al verdadero heredero al trono de la nacion del fuego, pero aun mas que sea el nuevo Avatar, se preguntara como es que se que es el Avatar los sabios del fuego me informaron eso hace meses. El motivo que le envio este mensaje es que el concejal Thai en Ciudad República dijo que allá hay demasiados problemas y que la Fuerza de Policía de Metal Control no puede con los conflictos. _

_Por favor considérelo, es trabajo del Avatar mantener el equilibrio del mundo. _

_Atentamente: El Señor del Fuego Iroh_

_P.d: Si acepta la misión el Almirante Jeong Jeong y mis hijos lo estarán esperando en el puerto de la isla Kirachu._

**(YO: Aqui no hubo la guerra de 100 años, Sozin jamas tampoco llego a ser Señor de fuego, asi que Iroh no es nieto de Sozin, sera mas bien bisnieto de Kuzon)(INNER: Ni siquiera sabes si Kuzon sea miembro de la familia real) (YO: Lo se, pero hace tiempo planee que este fuera el mejor amigo del Rey Ryusei) **

Andros: Creo que es algo serio para que Iroh te haya mandado el mensaje. Serio. Aceptaras la misión. Brick solo asintió.

Roku: Sabes que Hokage-sama no te dejara así como así.

Brick: Lo se pero como se trata de un mensaje del Señor del Fuego no tendrá que oponerse. Estaba dispuesto a ir a hablar con el Hokage. Momoko ya puedes descansar, tengo que ir a hablar con Hokage-sama. Momoko dejo de entrenar pero ella se preguntaba porque se iba a la oficina del Hokage después que el haya recibido el mensaje. Vamos Kuromaru. Llamando a su ninken.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del Hokage

Minato: Pero Hokage-sama mi equipo y yo hemos estado realizando solo misiones de rango D. un poco molesto.

Hiruzen: Lo siento Minato, pero tu equipo recién fue ascendido a gennin.

Minato: Pero no es justo mi equipo necesita una misión real. Molesto. Hasta que uno de los tres consejeros del hokage decidió hablar, este tenia la misma edad que Hiruzen pelinegro con una pequeña barba y llevaba unos anteojos.

¿?: No podemos asignarle a tu equipo una misión de rango C o de rango A porque primero tienen que adquirir experiencia con las misiones mas sencillas.

Minato: Pero Homura-sensei.

¿?: Sin peros Minato, tu y tu equipo tendrán misiones rango C hasta que terminen con las de rango D. otro de los consejeros del hokage, este también era de cabello y ojos negros con una cicatriz con forma de X en la barbilla. Puedes retirarte. Minato se retiro de la oficina aun molesto.

¿?: Danzö fuiste un poco duro con Minato. Una mujer de su misma edad de cabello castaño y ojos negros.

Danzö: Y tu eres muy comprensiva con el Koharu.

Hiruzen: Cálmate Danzö, yo estoy de acuerdo con Koharu fuiste muy duro con Minato.

Brick: Interrumpo algo importante. Entrando a la oficina. Hiruzen solo negó con la cabeza.

Hiruzen: Bien a que se debe la visita Brick. Pregunto.

Brick: Tengo algo importante que decirle Hokage-sama. Viendo a los consejeros del Hokage. _Puedo ver la ambición y la sed de poder de Danzö en sus ojos, ahora veo porque ojii-san no confiaba en el a pesar que el era uno de sus estudiantes_. Pensó. A solas, disculpen Homura y Koharu-sensei. Disculpándose. Danzö. Viendo este. Sin decir más los tres salieron de la oficina del hokage. _Kuromaru asegúrate que nadie escuche, en especial Danzö_. Usando telepatia. Este solo lo asintió quedándose cerca de la puerta vigilando que nadie escuchara.

Hiruzen: Que pasa no es una coincidencia que vinieras solo a verme.

Brick: Vengo a pedir una misión fuera de Konoha.

Hiruzen: Y en donde es exactamente. Pregunto.

Brick: Ciudad República. Respondió. Tengo que ir a arreglar unos conflictos allá.

Hiruzen: Sabes bien que ahora que tienes un equipo no puedes ir a una misión tu solo.

Brick: Hokage-sama ahora entenderá porque he venido. Entregándole el mensaje. Hiruzen leyendo el mensaje.

Hiruzen: Ya que se trata que el Señor del Fuego te encomendó esta misión, tienes mi permiso, pero…

Brick: Pero que.

Hiruzen: Iras con tu equipo allá, si dejaste que ellos fueran tus estudiantes es porque confias en sus habilidades. Brick hizo una reverencia.

Brick: Hokage-sama puede guardar el secreto de que yo soy el Avatar.

Hiruzen: Descuida, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.

Brick: Gracias, y si fuera usted no confiaría demasiado en Danzö.

Hiruzen: Y porque lo dices?

Brick: Se que el a hechos cosas a sus espaldas como por ejemplo que ha creado una organización llamada Raiz parecidos a los ANBU pero solo siguen ordenes de Danzö. Dijo esto antes de retirarse. Vamos Kuromaru. Ambos saliendo de la oficina. Dejando al Hokage muy pensativo sobre las advertencias de Brick.

Hiruzen: _Al parecer tiene razón Danzö ha cambiado mucho desde que me convertí en Hokage_. Pensó.

Estos fueron a avisarles a Hizashi y Fugaku sobre la mision y en donde seria al llegar a los territorios Senju-Ishida Brick y Kuromaru vieron a Myu y Momoko que platicaban animosamente.

Brick: Y bien de que hablan tanto. Pregunto. No hablan de mi verdad.

Myu: Brick-niisan no seas paranoico, no hablábamos de ti.

Brick: Entonces de que hablaban.

My/M: Cosas de chicas. Respondieron.

Brick: De acuerdo. Confundido. Momoko empaca tus cosas saldremos a una misión.

Momoko: Bien, pero cuando salimos. Pregunto.

Brick: En cuanto terminemos de empacar y comamos algo partiremos al noroeste del Reino Tierra. Respondió. Para ser exacto Ciudad República. Finalizo.

Ambos fueron a sus habitaciones a empacar todo lo necesario para la misión, después de desayunar se despidieron del resto de los miembros de ambos clanes, dirigiéndose a la salida de Konoha donde los esperaban Hizashi y Fugaku.

H/F: Ya era hora de que llegaran.

M/B: Teníamos que desayunar después del entrenamiento. Disculpándose. Los cinco incluyendo Kuromaru salieron de Konoha para su primera gran misión.

Hizashi: Sensei en donde será la misión. Pregunto.

Brick: Ciudad República. Respondió

Fugaku: Y porque tiene que ser allá, no le fue suficiente a Hokage-sama ponernos misiones de rango D. un poco molesto.

Brick: La misión la tenía que hacer yo solo. Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo. Encomendada por el Señor del Fuego. Serio. Pero Hokage-sama insistió que ustedes serán de ayuda en esta misión. Sacando del bolsillo una bolsa pequeña con hojas de ginkgo.

Momoko: Brick porque traes esa bolsa con ginkgo. Pregunto.

Brick: Lo traigo por si alguien sea muy propenso a marearse. Respondió. El viaje será en barco, al menos tardaremos seis días en llegar a Ciudad República. Ofreciéndoles las hojas de ginkgo.

Hizashi : Yo tomare una. Tomando una hoja. Momoko. Mirando a esta.

Momoko: No gracias, soy muy resistente cuando se trata de esto. Rechazando las hojas. Y tu Fugaku- kun. Mirando a este.

Fugaku: No necesito de eso. Negándose a tomar una.

Kuromaru: Estas seguro.

Fugaku: Completamente.

Brick: Espero resistas Fugaku, es un viaje de seis días, el movimiento del barco con las olas, y sobre todo el mareo y las ganas de vomitar. Diciendo esto Fugaku solo pensó todo eso, reconsiderándolo.

Fugaku: También tomare una. Tomando una hoja de ginkgo.

Brick: _Siempre funciona_. Pensó.

Pasaron dos horas caminando cuando Hizashi se estaba impacientado.

Hizashi: Y cuando llegaremos al puerto.

Brick: Tranquilo ya llegaremos al pueblo de Wuhan en donde esta el puerto. Intentando tranquilizar a Hizashi. Ya llegamos.

Se podía ver que el pueblo era totalmente diferente de Konoha los edificios eran de poca altura y de color rojo y blanco con adornos dorados.

Fugaku: Al fin. Molesto.

Sin perder tiempo fueron directamente al puerto. Un hombre de mediana edad ojos color ambar cabello marrón oscuro con una cinta amarilla en un moño. Llevaba una armadura de capitan con toques de rojo. Este al verlos se acerco.

¿?: No se permiten civiles en este puerto. Diciéndolo mas como una orden que una sugerencia.

H/F: Disculpe. Un poco molestos por lo que dijo aquel hombre.

¿?: Que esta prohibido el paso de civiles en esta área del muelle. Replico molesto.

Fugaku: Que se cree para hablarnos de esa forma. Molesto, estaba más que listo para darle su merecido al hombre, hasta que Brick lo detuvo.

Brick: Deberían tranquilizarse. Tratando de tranquilizarlos. Estoy seguro que hay forma de resolver esto. Al ver que tres sujetos se acercaban a ellos, el mayor era pelinegro un poco encanecido con una cinta amarilla en un moño, ojos color ámbar y con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho con una armadura roja diferente al otro hombre.

Mientras los otros dos eran más jóvenes uno de ellos se veía que tenía 20 años, pelinegro con corona con dos puntas en el moño, ojos color ámbar y también tenia una armadura roja. El mas joven aparentaba unos 14 años pelinegro tenia un tocado de tres puntas dorado en el moño mismo color de ojos que los otros dos, también tenia una armadura roja.

¿?: Algún problema capitan Zhao. Dijo el mayor hablándole al hombre que estaba viendo de una forma amenazante a Brick y Fugaku.

Zhao: Almirante Jeong Jeong, les dije a ellos que esta prohibido estar en esta área del muelle.

El mediano solo miraba a Brick y a su equipo, pero el menor solo miraba a Momoko un poco sonrojado.

¿?: Lu Ten no crees que esa chica es linda. Susurrandole que parecia ser su hermano.

Lu Ten: Si lo es Zuko. Susurrandole a su hermano. Pero tú hace poco terminaste con Mai, no crees que sea muy pronto para que busques otra novia. **(INNER: Pero Lu Ten es primo de Zuko no su hermano) (YO: Estoy consciente de eso, quise hacerle justicia a Zuko, no me parecia bien que Azula fuera su hermana tal como Ozai su padre, Iroh ha sido mas padre para Zuko o sea que aqui sera su hijo) **

Zuko: Por favor Lu, termine con Mai porque apenas lográbamos congeniar. Susurrándole. Además ella solo me quería solo por ser el príncipe, yo quiero una chica que ame por ser yo y no porque sea hijo del Señor de Fuego.

Lu Ten: Sin duda encontraras una chica que te ame de verdad, pero creo que ella no esta disponible. Susurrándole, refiriéndose a Brick, pensando que este sea su novio.

Zuko solo vio a Brick que estaba muy cerca de Momoko, también creyendo que estos eran novios, suspiro resignado sabiendo que ya no tenia oportunidad.

Lu Ten: Capitán, ellos están aquí por orden de mi padre.

Zhao: Pero alteza.

Zuko: Te atreves a cuestionar una orden del Señor del Fuego, Capitán. Diciéndolo burlándose de Zhao.

Zhao: No, alteza. Molesto, retirándose.

Jeong Jeong: Disculpen el trato que les dio el capitán Zhao. Disculpándose. Lo que pasa que tiene un….

Hizashi: Complejo de superioridad. Atinando lo que iba a decir Jeong Jeong.

J/L/Z: Mmm… si

Brick sabia bien quienes estaban frente a el, hizo un saludo tradicional de su nación con las manos, en reverencia, mostrando respeto.

Brick: Usted debe ser el Almirante Jeong Jeong, y veo que viene con los príncipes, es un honor conocerlos personalmente. Hizashi y Momoko hicieron lo mismo pero Fugaku no hizo nada Brick le dio una mirada y Fugaku no tuvo mas que imitarlo saludando al almirante y a los príncipes.

J/L/Z: El honor es todo nuestro. También haciendo el mismo saludo.

Jeong Jeong: Supongo que su abuelo le habrá contado sobre mi. Brick solo asintió. No es seguro que hablemos aquí, les daremos una bienvenida apropiada en la nave.

Llevándolos al barco este se diferenciaba de los otros barcos no solo por el gran tamaño de la nave esta era muy particular por tener una proa de tres puntas y una torre, era mas bien la nave dela Familia Real. Al subir a la nave Brick solo miro al cielo.

Brick: _Continuare con tu legado Yang, lo prometo_. Recordando a su vida pasada.

La mayor parte de la tripulación fue a darle la bienvenida al equipo 1, hasta el capitán mismo también fue a darles la bienvenida.

Capitan: Es un honor conocer al nuevo avatar y a sus amigos. Saludando respetuosamente. Saludando al equipo 1, ellos respondieron su saludo de la misma forma. Síganme, le diré a cada uno de ustedes cuales son sus camarotes.

Como iban en un barco grande en la que se supone que era para la Familia Real de la Nacion del Fuego, les dieron habitaciones individuales. Pasaron cuatro días contando viejas historias sobre las hazañas del Lu Ten o como heroicamente el Rey Jarred junto a los reyes Kei, Heisuke y Shirou salvaron el mundo o las hazañas de sus sucesores, Brick jugaba pai sho con el príncipe Lu Ten.

Brick: Me permite preguntar algo.

Con esto, la atención del principe fue re-dirigida desde el tablero de Pai Sho frente a él le estaba pateando el trasero a Brick… o al menos eso parecía para mirar a Brick.

Lu Ten: Mmm… claro

Brick: Porque quiere cederle su lugar en el trono a su hermano. Pregunto.

Lu Ten: La verdad es que no quiero ser el próximo Señor del Fuego, quiero tener una vida normal o lo más cercano a eso. Respondió. Se que Zuko será un mejor líder para la Nación del Fuego que yo.

Brick: Creo que hace lo correcto, alteza. Apoyando a Lu Ten.

Lu Ten: No sea tan modesto llámeme Lu Ten, usted sabe mejor que yo que usted es el legítimo heredero al trono de esta Nación, no es verdad Príncipe Dragón.

Brick: Esta bien lo llamare Lu Ten solo si usted no me llame Príncipe Dragón, el ultimo fue mi bisabuelo Muzashi. Observando a Lu Ten hacer un movimiento que derrotaría a Brick en ocho turnos si no hacía algo de inmediato. Mi tatarabuelo Ryusei eligió al General Kuzon para que el tomara su lugar, esa fue su ultima voluntad.

Lu Ten: Lo se pero mi tatarabuelo nunca revoco las leyes que había impuesto el Rey Ryusei o la de alguno de sus antecesores, tenga en cuenta que la autoridad de la verdadera Familia Real es mas que la de mi familia.

Brick: Entiendo. Colocó la ficha en el tablero, y la mirada de Lu Ten la siguió. Tres espacios en diagonal, arriba dos a través de un hueco en sus defensas que de repente se volvió obvio, dos lugares más, y…

Lu Ten: Hey!. Exclamó conmocionado, al tiempo que Brick ganaba sencillamente el juego.

Brick: …. Perfectamente. Finalizo.

Lu Ten: Buen juego, nadie excepto mi padre me gana jugando pai sho. Admitió.

Brick: Gracias, supongo. Los demás que presenciaban el juego estaban sorprendidos porque todos los tripulantes incluido Zuko perdía ante Lu Ten.

Zuko: Es mi turno de probar sus habilidades en fuego control. Desafiando a Brick.

lu Ten: Zuko creo que esa es una mala idea sabes bien que el decreto del Rey Dragón Yusei sobre los agni kais.

Zuko: Relájate Lu, esto no será un agni kai esto será una prueba para el tataranieto del Rey Ryusei. Susurrándole a su hermano.

Lu Ten: Como digas hermano, pero ten cuidado.

Zuko: Lo tendré, Lu. Preparándose para el combate.

Brick: Acepto tu desafío. Quitándose el abrigo y el chaleco antibalas.

Zuko fue quien atacó primero, con una enorme bola de fuego que Brick esquivo dando un salto, contraataco con una ráfaga de fuego suficiente para alejarlo.

Brick: Deberías escuchar a tu hermano, no es prudente desafiar a alguien solo porque si.

Zuko: Vamos que esperas no quieres atacarme. Brick solo lo miraba serio sin decir nada. Si no atacas yo lo hare. Atacando nuevamente a Brick con más bolas de fuego, pero Brick juntando sus manos haciendo inútil el ataque de Zuko.

Los demás miraban el enfrentamiento nadie excepto Lu Ten o el padre de ambos vencia a Zuko en un combate, Hizashi estaba sorprendido de las habilidades de su sensei, Fugaku como siempre actuaba con indiferencia, pero Momoko era consciente de las habilidades de fuego control de Brick.

Hizashi: Te apuesto 10 yuanes a que Brick-sensei ganara. Susurrándole a Fugaku. **(YO: Decidi entre yuanes o ryos, tuve que escoger la primera) **

Fugaku: Acepto, pero no llores cuando pierdas tu dinero.

De repente ráfagas de fuego fueron a parar a sus pies, que el esquivaba con pequeños saltos, intentando defenderse se concentro todo lo que pudo para lanzar un buen ataque, pero Brick dando un gran salto en el aire ataco con una potente ráfaga de fuego logrando derribar al príncipe.

Hizashi solo sonrió por la victoria de Brick sabiendo que Fugaku perdió la apuesta este molesto le dio los 10 yuanes a Hizashi.

Brick: Creo que gane. Sonriendo, extendiendo su brazo ayudando a Zuko a levantarse, este solo hizo una reverencia aceptando la derrota.

Al sexto día en la mañana, cuando el sol se elevó sobre la tierra, Brick vio desde la proa la inmensa estatua del Avatar Takekura en su juventud, con un traje de gala de la Tribu Agua sosteniendo con la mano izquierda una lanza con el emblema de la Tribu Agua.

Brick: _Takekura, Rey Bowen lograre el sueño que tenían para Ciudad Republica_. Recordando las historias que su madre y abuelo le contaban sobre el Avatar Takekura y su mejor amigo Rey Bowen en ese tiempo Principe Bowen fundaron la Republica Unida de Naciones.

**YO: Logre terminar este cap. al fin.**

**INNER: Tardaste demasiado.  
><strong>

**YO: Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer. ¬¬  
><strong>

**INNER: Nop.  
><strong>

**LUCKA-SAMA: Gracias estoy feliz de que te haya gustado, es una pena que ya no subas mas tus historias, estare al tanto de las historias que suba tu hermano. n.n  
><strong>

**Emina02: Vaya me alegra que te encantara. ;)  
><strong>

**Bumbatwint-Chan: Descuida, te entiendo y me alegra que haya encantado, hace unos dias lei tus historias te puedo decir que me encantaron como siempre, es todo eso creo, y gracias Feliz Navidad tarde y feliz año nuevo aunque no tan nuevo que digamos. jejeje. n.n  
><strong>

**YO: A continuacion el capitulo 13 como lo prometí. Gracias por lo reviews. comenten. n.n  
><strong>


	14. Problemas en Ciudad República

Como lo prometi aqui esta el capitulo 13, aunque creo que sea una adaptacion a mi estilo del capitulo 1 de la leyenda de Korra, por favor les pido que no me maten. Pero algunos personajes son creados por mi, espero les guste. n.n

Al llegar a tierra firme, toda la tripulación les deseo suerte en su misión.

Hizashi: No vendrán. Pregunto. Lu Ten y Zuko negaron con la cabeza.

Jeong Jeong: En realidad no, solo venimos a dejarlos a Ciudad República, nosotros continuaremos con la inspección al este del Reino Tierra. Respondió.

Brick: Comprendemos eso, gracias por traernos. Agradeciendo respetuosamente al almirante y a los príncipes.

L/Z/J: Suerte en su misión. Despidiéndose.

M/H: Gracias por todo, hasta luego. Despidiéndose.

Al bajar del barco pudieron ver el núcleo cosmopolita del mundo, una ciudad que no está regida por ninguna de las cuatro naciones, autóctona y autosuficiente; símbolo del progreso y la mutua cooperación o al menos eso parecía.

Brick: Alguien quiere comer algo. Pregunto. Todos asintieron excepto Fugaku este era un poco orgulloso para admitir y mas a un miembro del Clan Senju. Que esperamos, yo invito.

Fueron a un restaurante no muy lejos de donde estaban en la entrada había un letrero que decía "Prohibido el acceso con animales" así que Kuromaru se transformo en Brick pero sin el abrigo para poder entrar al local, al entrar pudieron ver que la decoración Era la fusión de las culturas de las cuatro naciones, los recibió una mujer un poco mayor pero muy amable

Camarera: bienvenidos jóvenes.

Brick: Tiene mesa para cinco ?. La camarera asintió condujo a una mesa en el fondo, lo suficientemente amplia para los cinco.

Camarera: Que desean ordenar.

Hizashi: Yo quiero Carne ahumada en salsa agridulce. Viendo el menú.

Camarera: Y ustedes. Refiriéndose a los demás.

Brick: Yo quiero lo mismo y tu Momoko. Viendo a esta.

Momoko: Yo también.

Fugaku: Yo quiero rollos fríos de pescado.

Brick: Y tu Kuromaru. Pregunto.

Kuromaru: Yo quiero pato asado.

Camarera: En seguida traigo sus órdenes. Yendo a la cocina a traer sus pedidos. Aquí esta su orden, buen provecho. Dándoles la comida.

Hizashi: Al fin muero de hambre. Tomando los palillos comenzó a comer apenas lo puso en su lengua, los colores le subieron al rostro.

Fugaku: Que te pasa, no soportas la salsa agridulce. Dijo en tono burlón.

Hizashi: Salsa Agridulce?. ¡Pero Me está quemando la lengua. Rápidamente se tomo su vaso de jugo empezó a comer un poco de arroz. Pero incluso el arroz le supo picante. Ay no… ¿No tendrán alguna comida que no sea picante?

Brick: Puede traerle rollos fríos de pescado. La camarera asintió yendo nuevamente a la cocina a traer el nuevo pedido. Porque pediste eso, ese es el segundo plato más picante del menú, no se suponía que no soportas lo picante. Tendiéndole un cubito de sal a Hizashi que inmediatamente comió para quitarse el ardor. Funcionó mejor que el jugo. Te vas a comer eso. Hizashi solo le paso el plato. Brick ya se había terminado su comida comenzando a comer el plato que Hizashi no quiso.

Hizashi: Momoko-chan porque no te afecta el picante, entiendo que a Brick-sensei no le afecte porque es un maestro fuego, no te pica en lo mas mínimo.

Momoko: Sinceramente no. Viendo a Brick.

Hizashi: _Acaso saben algo que no sabemos_. Pensó. Debe ser que tú también eres una maestra fuego. Momoko asintió.

Para fortuna de Hizashi, los rollos fríos no picaron nada y pudo comérselos sin rechistar. Aunque la comida era deliciosa, porque si era rica, el sabor picante nunca fue de su agrado. El prefería las cosas dulces.

Al terminar de comer Brick pago la cuenta y le dio propina a la camarera por su servicio. Saliendo de ahí Kuromaru deshizo su transformación.

Hizashi: Y donde vamos ahora. Pregunto a Brick.

Brick: Se supone que hay que ir al ayuntamiento para hablar con los concejales. Respondió.

Fugaku: Vamos entre rápido sea esto mejor. Impaciente.

Brick: Solo que hay un problemita con eso.

Momoko: Como cual. Confundida.

Brick: No se donde esta el ayuntamiento.

H/M/F: HAS VIAJADO POR TODO EL MUNDO Y NO SABES DONDE ESTA EL AYUNTAMIENTO. Gritaron muy molestos.

Brick: Si…. Pero…. N….no he venido nunca a Ciudad Republica. Reía nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

F/H: Esta bien. Dijeron no muy convencidos.

Momoko: Y porque no pedimos indicaciones. Sugirió.

Los cinco siguieron caminando hasta llegar al parque, vieron a un hombre de edad madura subido en una mesa sosteniendo un megáfono, llamando la atención de los transeúntes que pasaban por ahí.

Manifestante: ¡Están cansados de vivir bajo de la tiranía de los maestros únanse a los igualitarios!. Mientras señalaba un hombre enmascarado y encapuchado con un traje militar en un cartel. ¡Por mucho tiempo la elite de maestros de esta ciudad han forzado a los no-maestros a vivir como ciudadanos de segunda clase, y juntos derrocaremos al sistema que nos oprime día a día!.

Tanto como Brick y a Momoko no les gusto en absoluto le que este hombre decía.

Hizashi: De que esta hablando, yo no soy un maestro pero se que eso es lo mejor del mundo. Disgustado. Brick-sensei y Momoko-Chan son maestros y creo que son los mejores del mundo. Sabiendo de las habilidades de Brick, pero como no ha visto a Momoko hacer fuego-control tenia una gran fe a su amiga.

Manifestante: A si, déjame adivinar por sus ropas ellos son maestros fuego. Burlándose.

Momoko: Si lo somos. Respondió disgustada.

Manifestante: Y supongo que se mueren por lanzarme de esta plataforma con su fuego-control, o no. Provocando a Momoko y Brick.

B/M: A decir verdad lo pensamos.

Manifestante: ¡Eso es lo que esta mal con la Ciudad los maestros como estos chicos. Señalando a Momoko y Brick. Usan sus poderes para oprimirnos!. El grupo que estaba ahí eran no-maestros apoyaron a este.

Transeúntes: No queremos que los maestros nos sigan oprimiendo. Apoyando al manifestante.

M/B: Que! Nosotros no oprimimos a ninguna persona. Indignados. Usted…. se oprime a si mismo. Señalando molestos al manifestante. Antes que todo el equipo se fuera del lugar.

Manifestante: Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido!. Exclamo.

Momoko y Brick ignoraron eso ultimo, sabiendo que no tenia caso seguir discutiendo con alguien como el. Siguieron caminando cerca de unas tiendas, hasta que se detuvieron a preguntar indicaciones a una anciana que estaba por ahí.

Momoko: Disculpe, nos perdimos como podemos llegar al ayuntamiento de la Ciudad. Pregunto.

Anciana: Sigan caminando por esta calle por la derecha. Dando las indicaciones hasta que vio un auto doblar por la esquina. Es mejor que se retiren jovencitos no es seguro. Buscando donde ocultarse.

El auto era de un diseño peculiar para Momoko que estaba acostumbrada a lo moderno. Bajaron tres hombres de aspecto amenazante dirigiéndose a un al dueño de una tienda de antigüedades que limpiaba un fonógrafo. Estos sujetos por sus ropas eran un maestro agua, maestro tierra y un maestro fuego.

Maestro agua: Señor Zhou , por favor dígame que tiene mi dinero. Poniendo su mano en la barbilla. De lo contrario no le garantizo que pueda proteger su establecimiento. Al decir esto último miro a su compañero que encendía fuego en sus manos.

Zhou: Lo siento las ventas han estado bajas. Ofreciendo el fonógrafo. Tomen mi fonógrafo es lo mejor que tengo. Dijo temeroso.

Pero el mafioso maestro fuego destruyo el artefacto con una patada de fuego. Zhou por instinto se quito cuando el fonógrafo cayó al suelo en llamas.

Brick ya no soporto ver eso mucho menos Momoko, Hizashi y Kuromaru, hasta Fugaku estaba molesto con eso, la mayor parte de las veces siempre actuaba indiferente pero algo que no soportaba eran bravucones como ellos aprovechándose de los demás.

Maestro agua: Mi amigo no es un amante de la música, deme el dinero o de lo contrario. El equipo 1 ya estaba al límite de su paciencia.

B/M/H/F: De lo contrario que baka. Llamando la atención de estos maleantes. Estos solo se vieron entre si.

MA/MT/MF: Jajajajaja! Burlándose del equipo 1.

Maestro agua: Obviamente son nuevos en la ciudad. Señalándolos. Así que les explicare un par de cosas somos miembros de la banda Ragnarok, están en nuestro territorio y estamos a punto de mandarlos al hospital. Amenazó.

M/H: Ustedes son los que necesitan un hospital…

Fugaku: Y por su bien espero que haya uno cerca. Tronándose los nudillos.

Brick: Dejen yo me encargare de esto.

Maestro agua: Quien te crees que eres. Molesto.

Brick: Porque no vienes y lo averiguas. Tronándose los nudillos.

El maestro agua lanzó un chorro de agua desde el interior de su chaqueta, pero Brick redirigió su ataque hacia él congelándole la cabeza. Este intentando mantener el equilibrio intentando descongelar su cabeza Brick le dio una patada en la cabeza, lo que aplastando la cabeza congelada en el frente de su auto, noqueándolo.

El maestro tierra intento atacar a Brick pero el pisoteando el suelo creando un bloque de tierra que lanzo por el aire al maleante maestro tierra.

Anciana: Que acaba de hacer. Sorprendida junto a un vendedor de frutas.

Vendedor: Acaso uso tierra control. Sorprendido.

Hizashi y Fugaku estaban sorprendidos al ver que su sensei no solo controlaba el fuego, agua y tierra, solo pudieron llegar a una sola explicación.

Hizashi: Momoko-Chan. Sorprendido.

Fugaku: Acaso Brick-sensei es. Sorprendido.

Momoko: El Avatar. Completando su frase.

H/F: Desde cuando lo sabes. Preguntaron.

Momoko: El mismo me lo dijo antes que yo comenzara mi entrenamiento. Respondió. Ellos apenas lograron asimilar eso, su sensei no solo era un ninja de elite también era el Avatar.

El maestro tierra cayó después de ser lanzado al aire, rebotó de un cable metálico, golpeó un cartel que colgaba, y aterrizó en el suelo pesadamente.

El maleante maestro fuego molesto por lo que le hicieron a sus compañeros ataco a Brick con una ráfaga de fuego, pero Brick juntando sus manos hizo la ráfaga a un lado y agarró las del maleante muñecas. Este no se podía liberar.

Anciana: También hace fuego control. Sorprendida.

Vendedor: Así que el es…

Brick lo arrojo por la ventana de una tienda cercana.

Brick: Ahora tienes claro quien soy yo. Cruzando los brazos. Hasta que el auto de estos bravucones paso cerca a toda velocidad

Entonces hicieron señas al maestro fuego para entrar en el auto para que pudiera escapar de la escena. A medida que el vehículo se dirigía a la tienda, el maestro tierra usando su habilidad ayudo a su compañero con un bloque de tierra ayudando a su compañero a subir al auto escapando de Brick.

Brick: Oh no los dejare huir así de fácil. Usando tierra control causando que los maleantes perdieron el control del vehículo y chocaran contra una tienda. _Este debe ser uno de los problemas que hablaba el Señor del Fuego_. Pensó. Hasta que una sirena lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro hacia arriba viendo un dirigible que a simple vista era de la Fuerza de policía de Metal Control.

-Policia quédese donde están!. Agentes de la Fuerza de Policia de Metal control saltaron del dirigible esto tenían uniforme de color gris claro, un sombrero de ser un tono ligeramente más oscuro. Cables metálicos salieron de sus brazos se engancharon a las paredes, aterrizando en el suelo.

Brick: Atrape a estos maleantes, por ustedes oficiales. Los maleantes salieron de la tienda.

Oficial: Arréstenlos. Inmediatamente los maleantes fueron atrapados por lo cables metálicos de los maestros metal logrando apresarlos. Tu también estas bajo arresto. Señalando a Brick.

Brick: Como que estoy bajo arresto. Molesto. Ellos iban a quemar una tienda.

Oficial: Por lo que veo tú causaste mas daño. Intentando atrapar a Brick con los cables metalicos pero Brick logro esquivarlos agarrando el cable.

Brick: Deje que le explique oficial.

Oficial: Explicaras todo lo que quieras en la estación de policía. Halando el cable, e intento atacar nuevamente pero Brick lo esquivo.

Brick: Kuromaru. El ninken entendiendo lo que Brick trataba de decir.

Usando un jutsu de expansión, creció hasta tener el tamaño de un perro oso polar tumbo al oficial que intentaba arrestar a Brick, subiendo en Kuromaru.

Brick: Vamos que esperan, hay que escapar pero ya!. Tomando la mano de Momoko, esta ayudando a subir a Fugaku y este a Hizashi.

Los oficiales maestros metal corrieron tras ellos, hasta que uno de los oficiales uso el cable metálico en unos cables que están ahí impulsándose por el aire. Lanzo de nuevo el cable hacia Kuromaru pero afortunadamente este era más rápido.

Brick: Si que son molestos. Pensó. Al ver el puente tuvo una idea para deshacerse de aquel oficial.

Mientras el oficial intento atraparlos nuevamente con los cables cuando Kuromaru cruzaba el puente casi tomando del cabello a Hizashi, Brick creo un muro de hielo para evitarlo, causando que el oficial se estrellara contra el muro de hielo logrando escapar de este pero los demás aun los perseguían.

Brick: Sujétense bien.

M/F/H: Porque. Confundidos.

Brick: Por esto. Kuromaru salto de lo alto. Los tres sostuvieron lo mas fuerte que podían, hasta Brick podía sentir que Momoko parecía romper sus huesos por lo fuerte que se sujetaba de el.

Kuromaru logro aterrizar en el techo de un tren, pero ahora eran los dirigibles eran los que los perseguían.

Fugaku: Y ahora como los perdemos.

Brick: Descuiden tengo una idea. Sonriendo de lado. Espero que sepan a la perfección el jutsu de transformación. Refiriéndose a Hizashi y Fugaku, creo una rampa con tierra control bajando del tren pudieron llegar al suelo a salvo se escondieron bajo el puente.

E hicieron el jutsu de transformación lograron burlar a los oficiales maestro metal. Cuando ya todo era seguro deshicieron el justu siguieron caminando hasta llegar hasta la estación central de trenes, Brick fijo su atención a una estatua que estaba en el centro era un joven de 18 años tenia el mismo estilo de peinado de el abuelo de Brick entre el cabello se podía ver una corona de hierro usando un abrigo con detalles en llamas en los bordes sin mangas, una camisa manga larga con detalles de llamas en los bordes, pantalones y botas. Este tenía levantado su mano derecha con una llama en ella. En el rostro de la estatua se podía ver una sonrisa, típica del Clan Ishida.

Hizashi: Y en donde pedimos indicaciones. Preguntándole a Brick pero al parecer este no parecía escucharlo. Oiga Sensei. Chasqueando sus dedos en el rostro de Brick para ver si reaccionaba pero no tuvo respuesta de parte de el.

Kuromaru: No puede escucharte. Al decir esto Hizashi dejo de intentar que Brick reaccionara.

Momoko: Y que le pasa. Pregunto.

Kuromaru: Esta en trance. Viendo a Brick que miraba los ojos de la estatua. Es algo natural con los miembros del clan Ishida pasa esto cuando esta en contacto con alguno de sus antepasados o algo cercano a eso.

Fugaku: Pero que tipo de conexión tiene el Sensei con el hombre de la estatua. Pregunto.

Kuromaru: El era el Rey Bowen creo que cuando construyeron esta estatua todavía era Príncipe. Explico. El fue uno de los fundadores junto al Avatar Takekura de la República Unida de Naciones. Viendo a Brick. Brick es uno de sus descendientes. Finalizo.

Hizashi: Wow, eso es fantastico. Sorprendido. Pero como lo sacan de ese trance. Pregunto.

Kuromaru: Solo miren. Acercándose a Brick. OYE BRICK, MINATO LE PROPUSO MATRIMONIO A KUSHINA-CHAN!.

Brick: QUE DONDE ESTA LO MATARE POR ESO. Despertando del trance, actuando como el hermano celoso. Era mas que obvio Minato no le agradaba mucho que digamos, la idea de que este pretendiera a su prima lo hacia enfurecer aunque en la presencia de Kushina no actuaba así pero la mirada que siempre le daba a Minato le daba a entender eso.

Kuromaru: Mentí lo hice para que despertaras de ese trance. Tranquilizando a Brick. Entiendo que quieras proteger a Kushina-chan pero no actúes de esa manera, no dejas que ningún chico se le acerque.

Brick: No es así, solo es con Minato. Molesto. Lo conozco si se atreve a hacerle daño a Kushina-neechan soy capaz de….

Momoko: Tranquilízate no lo hará si sabe lo que le conviene. Tranquilizando a Brick.

Brick: De acuerdo. Un poco más calmado.

Hizashi: Uno de ustedes sabe donde queda el ayuntamiento. Preguntándole a un niño que estaba cerca de ahí.

Niño: Tal vez si, mi memoria no esta bien el día de hoy, tal vez puedas ayudarme a aclararla. Dándole a entender a Hizashi que no le diría nada sin nada a cambio.

Hizashi: Escucha no te daré ni una moneda si no me dices donde esta el ayuntamiento. Molesto.

Niño: En ese caso no se donde esta.

¿?: Siempre eres así con los turistas, Lee. Esta era una chica pelinegra con ojos verdes.

Lee: De algo tengo que vivir Akane.

Ella se acerco al equipo 1 cuando vio a Brick no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

Akane: Mucho gusto mi nombre es Akane. Presentándose amablemente. Si buscan el ayuntamiento yo puedo llevarlos allá.

Brick: El gusto es todo nuestro soy Brick, ellos son mis amigos Momoko, Hizashi y Fugaku.

M/H: n.n

Fugaku: Hmp…

Akane: Ustedes son de la Nación del Fuego. Pregunto. Ellos asintieron. Ya llegamos.

Llegando en las afueras de un edificio con intrincados adornos de oro y una icónica cúpula verde

Akane: Me tengo que ir seguro Sora me esta buscando para el entrenamiento, los veo luego. Despidiéndose tomando otro rumbo.

M/B/H: Gracias por todo. Despidiéndose.

Afuera del edificio podían verse cuatro estatuas aunque a Momoko les hacia familiares, uno de los que estaba al centro era un joven de 14 años peinado al estilo de Kakei Shun de Eyeshield 21, el que estaba al derecha de este era un joven de la misma edad el cabello hasta la mitad de la nuca y con flequillo a la altura de sus ojos , el que estaba al extremo derecho era joven de la misma edad el cabello de este llegaba a los hombros agarrado con una cola de lobo guerrero y un flequillo a la altura de sus ojos y el que estaba al extremo izquierdo era también de la misma edad, este tenia el cabello hasta sus hombros y con un flequillo un poco desordenado que tapaba su ojo derecho. Todos llevaban armaduras iguales con capas pero cada uno llevaba collares con los emblemas de los clanes Ishida, Kazami, Kamiya y Shirai.

Momoko: Ancestro tuyo y de los chicos. Pregunto a Brick.

Brick: El era Rey Jarred el primer soberano de la Nación del Fuego y primer líder del Clan Ishida. Hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto no solo a su ancestro también a los ancestros de Butch, Boomer y Yang.

Entraron al ayuntamiento, mientras en el salón del consejo, la jefa de la Fuerza de Policía de Metal Control.

¿?: El crimen en Ciudad República ha empeorado con las guerras territoriales como Ragnarok es una de las bandas que están involucrada, también los anti-maestros han creado disturbios. Serio. Este era un hombre de cabello marrón y ojos azules que por sus ropa se distinguía que era de la Tribu Agua.

Kyoko: La Fuerza de Policia de Metal Control, esta al tanto de eso consejal Tarrlok. Seria. Hemos tratado de contrarrestar el crimen en la Ciudad.

¿?: Apreciamos su trabajo como Jefa pero como están las cosas todo se puede salir de control, por eso tendrá ayuda contra el crimen y los disturbios de los anti-maestros. Este era calvo con una flecha azul en la cabeza, ojos grises, por su ropa se veía que era un nomada aire.

Kyoko: Que significa consejal Thai.

¿?: Si Thai que significa lo que dices. Este era pelinegro, ojos color ambar y por su ropa se veía que era de la Nacion del Fuego.

Thai: Lo que les quiero decir Jefa Kyoko, Chen. Poniéndose de pie.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta

Brick: Es una conversación privada o cualquiera puede opinar. Entrando junto con los demás. Lamentamos la tardanza concejal Thai. Disculpándose.

Thai: Descuide. Aceptando la disculpa. Han llegado justo en el momento preciso, Avatar Brick. Los demás excepto Momoko, Hizashi, Fugaku y Kuromaru estaban en shock por lo que oyeron.

**YO: Hasta aqui lo dejo, espero les haya gustado. n.n  
><strong>

**INNER: hasta que terminaste el capitulo. **

**YO: ¬¬. No se cuando subire el capitulo 14, pero cuando menos lo esperen lo subire (INNER: Tu y tu frase)¬¬. Gracias por los reviews. comenten. Bye. n.n  
><strong>


	15. DISCULPAS

**Hola a todos, disculpen que no haya actualizado por meses este fic, no he podido debido a mis clases en la universidad, no crean que lo voy a dejar esto en cuanto acabe en periodo de clases voy a continuar este fic y publicar los próximos que vienen después de este.**

**INNER: Si te tardaste, no me sorprende y mas por la clase de historia ayer casi te duermes.**

**YO: Oye no es mi culpa que ese profesor nos aburra tanto, y tu donde estabas eh!**

**INNER: Siempre estoy contigo, solo que no lo no cuando el chico que te gusta esta cerca.**

**YO: ¬¬.**

**Gracias a todos los que han comentado o leido mi fic. Les hare saber cuando actualice. bye. n.n**


End file.
